Anything and Everything
by evil vixen sue
Summary: Logan has done the impossible, infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging to the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.. COMPLETE!
1. chapter I running for their lives

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from taking an unplanned journey across the tunnel that ends with the bright lights. And he won't stop at nothing to make sure of that..

***

well, here I am!! In The Abbey! *grin* wow, still couldn't believe it, it's a dream come true! Ok, I would like to say thank you to Spikeswench, who had started the chain reaction- thanks to her.. I'm standing at the threshold of this incredible place. ^-^ And to Infie, who had been very patient with me as she had literally given me the step-by-step guidance to post this. lol And I really hope you'll like the story.

And this chapter was beta-ed by heather (",) 

***

Chapter 1. Running for their lives. 

The dark forest was unnaturally still that night. Very still and heavily blanketed in darkness. Not even a whisper of cool summer breeze was in the air. Even the half moon was hidden behind dark unmoving clouds. But suddenly something broke the silence of the night. The sound of a car crashing through the undergrowth of the forest.

Logan frantically plowed his car further into the thick forest, missing tall, almost invincible trees by mere inches. Just barely. His gaze went to the rearview window, fearfully looking everywhere for his pursuers. Finding none, he let out his pent-up breath, silently congratulating himself on his skill in losing those Familiars. And in less than an hour that is, he grinned, very pleased with himself. Well, maybe slightly longer, he shrugged while trees blurred by. It didn't matter he thought, grinning to himself, the point is we got away safe and sound. His happy train of thought was suddenly derailed as he heard something in the back seat. A groan. Again he glanced at the rearview window. His worried gaze stumbled upon a pale, very still and noticeably wounded Max. She was holding his shirt that was almost soaked in blood to her shoulder. 

'Max, you're okay right?' Logan asked with a frown. They were miles away from civilization and he shuddered to think what he would've done if she passed out. Max getting shot was bad enough, thankfully it was only a shoulder wound and the bullet had passed through cleanly so he didn't have to dig for one. Thank God for small favors. His frown got deeper as his question was answered with prolonged silence. 

'Max!' he said sharply and he had his response.

*

'Yeah. I'm fine,' Max mumbled without opening her eyes. The hand that was putting pressure on her wound started to slacken with the combination of exhaustion and loss of blood. Realizing this, Max pushed the shirt harder against her shoulder. The bleeding had finally stopped, but she had lost considerable amount of blood while being chased by White's men and bounced like a tennis ball by Logan's car. Her head started to spin, so she tried resting it against the glass panel but the car suddenly turned to the right and her head bumped sharply. She grimaced with pain as the car ran over something, resulting in her head's encounter again with the glass panel. An extremely painful encounter. The sudden movement, which nearly jolted her to the floor, had made her shoulder felt as if she had been shot again and again, all in the same place. Suddenly she had no idea what she was really doing here. Did she actually need to put her life on the line every time she helped Logan? And if she remembered correctly, he said that this was an easy job. Get in, retrieve, and get out. Easy as pie. So, what went wrong?

Sadly, that was never answered as the car started jerking and lurching violently. Before she could even open her eyes, the car started to slow down and then came to a complete stop. Although her shoulder was hurting like hell, she pushed herself toward the front seat. Easier said than done, but somehow she did it. Then, before she could even opened her mouth to ask, Logan turned around in his seat slowly to face her. The one thing you do not want to hear while having a crazed White on your tail came out of Logan's mouth. 

'Umm… I think we ran out of gas.' 

For a moment, Max just stared at Logan. Then, her brain started to understand the meaning of his words and with that, unfortunately its implication. Refusing the urge to scream or throw something at him, Max let her head fall softly against the panel. Now she had to nurse a throbbing head as well as a throbbing shoulder. Trying valiantly to push the pain to the back of her mind took so much effort, her brain couldn't even think of a way they could get out of this mess. Preferably, in one piece and with their lives intact. At that very moment, Max wished desperately that Alec was there. Even though he was a pain most of the time, she knew she could count on him. He would've taken care of everything, she mused smiling softly to herself. That thought confused and unnerved her. This somewhat foreign emotion turned to anger, and this sudden fury was unfortunately turned loose on Logan who had the misfortune to open his mouth at that exact time.

'So Max, what did we do now?'

'Oh shut up Logan! For once in your life, did you ever do anything right? How could you say we ran out of gas! I …' she stopped her angry tirade as she saw his expression.

*

Logan almost jumped in his seat and bumped his head when he heard Max shouting at him. Why, Max never shouted at him. He was still her almost-boyfriend right? Anyway, being shouted at was a privilege saved exclusively for Alec! Alec? Logan suddenly recalled the usual expression Alec always had at the time like this. Failing to think of another way to diffuse her anger at him, Logan mentally shrugged his shoulder. Why not give it a try? It'll be a breeze right? After all he was the elusive Eyes Only. Logan was positive and dead sure that the 'adorable lost puppy look' would look even better on him. He turned on his newly found weapon onto Max and waited expectantly for her apology. It's not like he did it on purpose, the running out of gas thing and he understood perfectly that it was the stress talking. Max would never have shouted at him on usual circumstances. Of that he was very sure. 

*

The rest of what Max wanted to say, or shout precisely dried up at the very instant Logan turned and looked at her. Her anger turned quickly to surprise and not to mention bafflement and bewilderment as she stared at him stupefied. Why did he look at her like that? She had the nagging feeling that she was suppose to know this _expression. Then, with a sinking feeling everything was crystal clear and it turned unexpectedly to disgust as she stared at him. How could Alec look so cute and lovable when he did that while Logan looked simply... awful. When she realized what she had been thinking, she quickly pushed it aside, out of guilt and necessity, (how could she think something like that about Logan? And they had to move now!) and struggled to get out of the car. 

'We have to move. Now. Maybe we'll find some sort of shelter for the night.' With that she started walking deeper into the night, leaving a very puzzled and disappointed Logan behind. Quickly he grabbed a couple of things and started to follow in her wake. Max was slowly scanning the area for a possible shelter as she walked unperturbed into the engulfing darkness aided by her feline DNA. After quite a while, she saw something. Must have been some sort of shed, she thought with a relieved sigh. This will have to do. She needed to lay down now. She had started getting dizzy and she needed to look after her wound. Logan wouldn't know what to do with her shoulder, she tiredly thought. Even if he did, there's the virus thing to worry about. Who would've thought that one day she wished that Alec was here with her instead of Logan? She shook her head slowly at the irony of it and resumed walking towards the shed, without even a glance towards Logan who was stumbling every few minutes as he try to keep up with her. 

*

'Hey Max, wait up!' Logan called out, after he fell for the third time in two minutes. It was so dark he can barely see his own hand in front of him. But Max was walking with ease, as graceful as if she was in beautifully decorated ballroom instead of a dark dangerous forest. Grumbling softly under his breath, he closed the gap between them as she was standing still, looking at some sort of shed. If you can call it a shed, he thought skeptically. That thing looked ready to fall apart at the first nudge. 

'Are you telling me that we're going to spend the night in this pile of junk? God Max, it looks ready to fall any moment. Are you sure it's safe Max?' Logan asked with concern and a bit bewildered that she had chosen this as a place to hide for the night. He had serious doubts whether this thing can last through the night without collapsing, with them underneath it of course. 

*

By the time she reached the small shed, Max heaved a huge sigh of relief. Although it looked a bit shabby and unattended, this little thing was definitely sturdy. The owner definitely had 'to last a life time' in mind when he had it built. It was perfect. They would lay low for a while here before moving out tomorrow morning. Maybe they'd reach civilization by afternoon and she could call Alec to come and pick them up. Yes, by tomorrow they'd be fine. She turned around to see what had taken Logan so long, then waited with mounting impatience as he slowly strolled towards her. Her anger and irritation was quick to dissolve as she suddenly had to fight waves of dizziness that threatened to wash over her. She glanced at her tightly bandaged shoulder, courtesy from Logan who insisted that she used his shirt. She closed her eyes tightly as beads of sweat started popping on her brows and neck. This can't possibly be good, she thought desperately as she started swaying slightly on her feet. Then something Logan said pierced through her clouded mind. 

'…spend the night… pile of junk… sure it's safe?' Why in the name of God is he criticizing? It's not like they have a pick about their accommodation tonight. They're in the middle of nowhere, for goodness sake! Furthermore, can't he see that the shed was fine? Doesn't look like it's ready to fall to pieces in the next few minutes. Max bristled with wrath as she turned slowly to face him. She opened her mouth, ready to tear him to pieces for that last remark. But nothing came from her lips as she felt as if the whole place started spinning, merging and fusing together leaving a very distorted image. Logan's surprised face almost seemed comical. She even managed not to laugh before her whole world turned black.

*

Logan was waiting for an explanation as he saw Max turning towards him. She opened her mouth, to apologize for the inconvenience she had to put him through no doubt. But the apology never came as slowly she fall to the ground with a dull thud and lay like a lifeless doll. The first few seconds dragged on as Logan was rooted to the ground, staring at her, not really believing what he was seeing. Did she just pass out? She's fainted? Then he rushed towards her and with some difficulty tried to find a pulse. His gloved finger encountered cold flesh and he shuddered, hoping violently that she was still alive. After awhile, he found her pulse, slow but there. His worried face broke into a small smile, glad she was fine. With great difficulty he managed to get her into the shed, almost dragging her still form as he had to make sure they didn't make any skin-to-skin contact. Then he shrugged out of his jacket and smoothed it over her, remembering her cold skin. He laid down himself, as far from her as possible, and got ready for sleep. He glanced at her, and he could just make out the faint movement of her chest under his jacket. She'll be fine, he thought to himself, she's an X5 and they healed quickly right? By tomorrow morning she'll be back to her old self. With some resignation Logan tried to let sleep take over him. Everything will be better by tomorrow, and with that last thought he was off to dreamland. 

__

to be continued..

Click here to review at Nuns With Pens!

Click here to review at Dare to Cry!

Click here to review at The Alternate Space!


	2. blank chapter

SORRY! I've combined the second chapter with the first one, so this part is empty. So, go ahead to the next chapter: chapter 2- denied attractions. Thank you! ^-^ 


	3. chapter II denied attractions

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from taking an unplanned journey across the tunnel with the bright lights. And he won't stop at nothing to make sure of that..

*

heather, thanks for betaing this chapter! ;)

*

Chapter 2. Denied Attractions.

Crash, a few hours before.

It was packed, as usual. Music was blaring and beer was flowing. Under all that chaos, it was a perfect place to hang out with your buddies, or let loose some steam or even to wash away your sorrow. Multipurpose all right. 

The thick crowd moved and from where he was standing Alec suddenly caught sight of Max. She was sitting in one of the back tables, almost hidden from view by the moving crowd. But right then, he had the perfect view of her. A slight smile appeared as he saw her laughing with Original Cindy. Then the crowd shifted and she was gone. Alec turned his attention back to the game but the hint of a smile still lingered upon his lips and in his green eyes.

*

That night Max didn't really feel up for socializing. That's why she chose this table back here. The setting made one feel as if you're almost hidden from the world, but… not quite. But that was fine with her. She leaned back in her chair, relaxed and happy for once. She had decided not to burden her mind with any depressing thoughts tonight. She needed the rest. So, no missions for tonight, she thought to herself. She smiled as Cindy happily began talking about her new honey. After awhile she let the soothing sound of Cindy's voice wash over her, along with the sense of calmness. She hadn't felt this good in a very long time. Her eyes strayed to the pool table and saw Sketchy groaning in frustration as he missed his shot. She grinned in amusement as she saw who was playing against Sketchy. Right, Alec of course. Her brown eyes flicked towards him. He was walking around the pool table, contemplating his next move. Her dark eyes glinted with something akin to admiration as she saw the graceful way he moved, so much power in every stride. And he doesn't even realized what he had, she silently thought as he stopped moving and playfully slapped Sketchy on his back and said something that resulted in unbelieving stare by his opponent, oblivious to the lovesick glances thrown his way by more than half the female populace. Or maybe, she smirked, he knew exactly what he had, what he's capable of, but he's so used to all this extravagant attention. Yeah, that must be it. 

But she can't stop herself from admiring the way his dark jeans hugged his long lean legs. Or the way his black leather jacket molded his broad muscular shoulder. Or even the cheeky glint in his beautiful hazel eyes as he made his choice and how his soft full lips quirked in his usual cocky grin as the last three balls knocked each other and disappeared, leaving a solitary white behind. She smiled as she saw the way his fingers ran through his dark blond hair as Sketchy almost pulled out his hair, frustrated at being beaten again by Alec. Her smile was frozen in place as suddenly she felt like someone had doused cold and freezing water all over her. What did she just do? When did she start thinking about Alec in that way? Something hit her and she bit back a groan. No, it can't possibly be true. But wait, something isn't quite right. Although it was crowded tonight, she didn't feel warm or overheated for that matter. In fact, it was quite cool here. She scanned the crowd, looking at each male thoroughly, but she didn't have the urge to jump anyone. That's weird; she frowned, if I'm not in heat, what did just happen?

That thought went unanswered as suddenly her beeper started beeping. She glanced at the number and immediately stood up. 

'It's Logan,' she answered Cindy's questioning look and headed towards the payphone, a bit relieved to let the matter drop for a while. 

*

Original Cindy stared at her retreating back, a frown marring her smooth forehead. Did I just detect mild resignation? Then slowly she smiled.

'Well, well… looks like my boo finally starting to open her eyes,' she chuckled softly, pleased with herself. She had caught the lingering glances Max had thrown Alec's way when she thought that Cindy wasn't looking, like a few minutes ago. She continued to smile as she waited for Max. If her power of deduction was as sharp as ever, there's going to be a long talk ahead. 

*

At the payphone, Max waited for Logan to pick up his phone. After this, she thought, I have to talk to Original Cindy. A very long talk. 

'Hey Logan, what's up?' she said into the receiver after she heard his voice.

'Max, I need you to come over,' he said distractedly, like he was busy doing something else while talking to her.

Max felt her brows inched upward at that. She could almost hear the clatter of his keyboard in the background.

'No can do, Logan,' she said as she remembered her earlier resolution, 'I'm kinda… busy tonight.'

'Come on Max. You know it's important or I wouldn't call you,' Logan stopped typing for a minute, hoping he could talk her through.

Max frantically tried to find something to dissuade Logan when she saw Alec, laughing with Sketchy. All her recent thoughts came rushing back and as usual she took the easy way out. She ran.

'Sure Logan. I'll be right there,' she hang up the phone and with a sigh turned and made her way towards Original Cindy. 

*

Alec was humming softly to himself as he took the last shot. It was too easy, it was almost pathetic. As the last ball disappeared he turned and looked at Sketchy, who immediately challenged him to yet another game, certain that this time he would definitely win. Alec slowly shook his head as he grinned at his friend. Well, he challenged me, Alec thought with a grin.

'Whatever you say, buddy,' he said with a cocky grin. His eyes sought out Max and he saw that she was relaxing in her chair, smiling and laughing with O.C. Alec felt himself smiling when he saw that she's enjoying herself. She didn't seem to be doing that much lately, he mused. Every time he saw her, she either looked tense or stressed out. Tonight was a nice change. His green eyes brighten with pleasure as she threw back her head and laughed. A very nice change indeed.

'Hey man, let's get started,' urged Sketchy, determined to win back his next paycheck. 

Alec turned from delighted Max to impatient Sketchy. 'Ah well, time to win some money,' he shrugged and started the game. 

Halfway through the game he noticed that Max was gone. Must've been at the bar, he thought and continued playing. 

A couple of games later Sketchy finally decided that it was impossible to beat Alec, so he headed towards the bar. Alec grinned in amusement as he saw his friend walked dejectedly towards his drinks. Maybe I ought to buy him a couple of drinks, he thought devilishly, after all it used to be his money. With that thought in mind, Alec went to have a few drinks with his friend.

An hour or so later, his instinct shouted that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Quickly he scanned the packed room. Nothing's out of the ordinary. No White, no Familiars, not even the Steelheads. Not totally satisfied, he let his sharp eyes roamed the room again, slowly this time. His instinct was never wrong. But he came out empty, again. His heart stopped beating for a second as he thought of something. Again, his eyes swept the room, only this time instead of looking for the enemy, he was looking Max because somehow he knew that she was in trouble. Hoping desperately that he was wrong, he left a very drunk Sketchy and quickly made his way towards Max and O.C.'s table. 

His heart sank deeper when he saw that Original Cindy was alone, slowly sipping her beer, smiling at a voluptuous brunette across the room. 

'Cindy, do you know where Max is?' he asked trying hard to hide his fear behind his usual grin, but his tormented eyes gave him away.

But the usually sharp Cindy missed this. After all, she was preoccupied. 

'Max? She's at Logan I think. He paged a couple of hours ago, what's wrong?' she turned towards him, but he had gone. Original Cindy didn't have time to ponder upon this fascinating piece of news as the brunette slid into the opposite chair and smiled invitingly. 

*

The fast ride to Logan's place didn't help to clear his head, or cool his blood for that matter. Although he hated the thought of Max alone with Logan, but at this very moment he fervently wished that she were with him. If not, he refused to think any further. 

He bounded up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. After knocking loudly and getting no answer, he picked the lock and a very empty room greeted him. Alec's heart thudded painfully as he blurred from one room to another, hoping against hope to find her somewhere, anywhere… But his hope was smashed to pieces as he stood alone in Logan's apartment. Max was not here… and neither was Logan. 

to be continued..

Click here to review at Nuns With Pens! 

Click here to review at Dare to Cry!


	4. chapter III mission gone awry

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from taking an unplanned journey across the tunnel that ends with the bright lights. And he won't stop at nothing to make sure of that..

*

again, thanks to heather for the wonderful beta job :)

*

Chapter 3- Mission Gone Awry. 

The trip to Logan's apartment was one of the worst she had ever taken. Frankly speaking, she was torn into two different directions. She didn't want to be with Logan right now, but she couldn't possibly go back to Crash either. Arghh, why did she agree to this? If one of her hands were free she would've slapped her forehead in frustration. But then, it wasn't, so she just contented herself with a low growl. To go or not to go, that was the question. While she had been busy debating with herself, Fogle Towers loomed nearer, like a specter from a one's overworked imagination. Looming and towering over unsuspected and innocent souls. Max shook these depressing and ridiculous thoughts away and entered.

Logan was busy poring over some blueprints when she got there. Max stared silently, prolonging the moment before she had to announce herself. Seconds sped by and yet Logan was still studying the plan, oblivious to everything around him.

'Whether you like it or not Maxie, it's time to move,' she muttered under her breath and started walking towards Logan, making as much noise as possible to alert him of her presence. 

Logan turned and smiled as he saw it was her, and motioned for her to come forward. He shuffled a few papers on his desk before turning and giving her his full attention.

'Hey, it's been awhile,' he said as he leaned his hips against his desk, staring at her intently. 

'Well, yeah. Sorry about that, but you know how it is now. Gotta lay low for a while,' she shrugged, wishing Logan would stop beating around the bush and go straight to the point. 

Logan watched as myriad emotions chased one another across her flawless face. He stiffened in denial as one thought invaded his mind and refused to leave. Did she wish that she was somewhere else doing something with someone like…Alec? Nah, it's not possible, she loved going on one of his missions. Speaking of his mission, he'd better move along. He turned and slid into his desk and started typing. A couple of documents popped up and Logan began talking.

'Ever heard of Stephen Kirlington, Max?' he said, opening a few files on the said subject.

'Kirlington? A very rich and a very powerful businessman. Heard he's getting into politics,' her interest piqued, she took a couple of steps forward. Dared she hoped that Logan was planning on stealing from Kirlington? Why not, this guy could afford loosing a couple of things. And Logan must have needed the money for Eyes Only. She could almost envision all the pretty things she could fence. 

'Yeah, I've been trying to nail this guy for ages. Despite that nice image, he's one of the biggest criminals in the whole nation. And the least known too,' he added noticing her surprised look, 'He deals in every imaginable crime. Drugs, prostitution, smuggling, the list goes on and on. But tonight I may have a lead. Something I could use to take down this guy,' Logan finished his speech with a huge smile.

Max felt like a balloon that had suddenly been punctured. Of course Logan wouldn't resort to stealing, he was too…uptight for that. 

'What exactly do you have?' she asked, not quite believing that he had the means of taking down a guy who was obviously very big and very important. 

'I thought you'd never ask,' he grinned excitedly, 'seems like Kirlington's accountant had been collecting some papers and other very important evidence over the years. He had it stashed somewhere, and now I know where it is.'

'I don't know Logan. Something doesn't feel right. Are you sure your contact can be trusted?' she asked, a bit reluctant to believe this as a lucky break. 

'Of course he is, Max. Look, the papers are all here,' he pulled the blueprint and pointed to a small room, 'don't worry, I've gone through the plan twice. Minimum guards, actually only two of them. The place was almost in the middle of nowhere, after the pulse it was deserted. I guess that's why the accountant chose the place, Kirlington wouldn't have expected it to be hidden in plain view. The last place you would've guessed right?'

'It's an easy job. A one man job. Get in-retrieve-get out. Easy as pie. By this time tomorrow, Stephen Kirlington will be behind bars,' Logan coaxed, knowing she'd do it.

*

Half an hour later, both of them were in Logan's car, speeding towards their destination. 

*

It was very dark, which suited Max perfectly. She crouched behind a tree, scanning the area for the two guards. Both of them were obviously preoccupied with the game shown on TV. She turned to look at the fence. Not very tall, she thought, only about 8 feet or so. She jumped and silently landed on her feet, then blurred towards the building. She grabbed one of the pipes and started climbing slowly until she saw a window in the second floor. Quickly she hoisted herself through the window and landed on the cold floor. Now she was in a large empty room, with doors on both side of the wall which she assumed would lead to smaller offices. Recalling the blueprint, she walked to the furthest door on her left. That's where Logan said the papers would be. Her hand reached out to open the door and strangely it opened easily. Without warning, her heartbeat doubled. Must be the adrenaline, she thought, pushing the door slowly. And found herself facing her worst enemy.

'Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in,' Special Agent Ames White drawled, smirking gleefully. Now that he finally had her, he'd make sure that he got his son back. The gun he was pointing at her almost gleamed in the darkness. 

'White, didn't know you missed me that much. What brings you here?' Max said pleasantly, but her eyes were busy looking for a way out. 

'Why, you of course, 452. Didn't think you'd fall for this set up. But there you go, proves that _transgenics_,' he almost spat out the word, 'never had a brain to begin with.'

'Aww White, you almost hurt my feelings. Didn't know you were related to Kirlington,' she said, a bit desperate as she slowly inched backward. It was too far to run.

White laughed smugly, as if he knew something she didn't know.

Suddenly the pieces fit together perfectly. 'He's a Familiar too, isn't he? You knew Eyes Only was after him, so you set this all up,' she said furiously. And I fell for this trap, she almost groaned with frustration. 

'You impress me 452. Not bad for a transgenic,' he said, slowly walking closer. 'I was hoping 494 would tag along, since you're inseparable and all.'

'What can I say, he had other plans for tonight,' Max took the opportunity, and walked slowly away from the door until she was in the middle of the room. She had to distract him somehow before she could make it to the window. She glanced around the empty room, but couldn't find anything to use. 

White shook his head in amusement, 'If I were you, I wouldn't do that. Not while you're outnumbered that is.'

The closed door suddenly opened and four more Familiars appeared, until she was completely surrounded. 

'Just give up 452, you won't make it,' White grinned, his eyes gleaming with the sweet taste of victory that was suddenly within grasp.

Not on your life, Max thought as she spotted something. Quickly she jumped upward, caught the overhead pipes and swung herself hard, landing softly beyond the circling Familiars. She was quick, she knew that, but then so were White and his band of Familiars. But she had surprise on her side, and for a few seconds it worked. But by the time she was jumping through the window, they were fast approaching. She blurred as fast as she could towards the fence, and from her ear piece she heard Logan saying that he was behind the trees by the fence. Behind her White and the gang started shooting. She avoided them easily, but the one second she took before jumping the fence was all it took before one of the bullets savagely pierced through her shoulder. Max groaned in pain as she almost fell headfirst into the dirt. She caught herself and jumped quickly, landing haphazardly on the other side, all signs of feline grace disappeared with the bleeding wound. She picked herself up and blurred towards Logan's car amidst raining bullets. 

From the distance, she could see Logan speeding towards her and when he was near enough, the car screeched to a halt and she quickly jumped into the backseat as Logan speed off into the night. She glanced behind them and saw that the Familiars weren't too far behind. A couple of them were hanging from the window, shooting round after round into their direction. Logan took a few sharp turns in his effort to lose them. She lay down, trying to avoid the flying bullets, and also because of her spinning head. 

*

Logan turned for a second and saw that she was curled up on the backseat. Then he saw the hand that was holding her shoulder was covered with blood. 

'Oh my god, she's injured! How could this happen?' he muttered furiously under his breath, 'I can't believe it was a trap!'

Quickly he removed his outer shirt and with hands that were dripping with sweat threw it towards her. 'Max, use it for your wound,' he barked and took the next turn. 

*

Feebly Max took the shirt and held it against her shoulder, as the car hurtled through the night.

to be continued..

Click here to review at Nuns With Pens! 

Click here to review at Dare to Cry!


	5. chapter IV the frantic search

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from taking an unplanned journey across the tunnel that ends with the bright lights. And he won't stop at nothing to make sure of that..

*

this chapter was beta-ed by heather :) thanks a lot heather! *smile*

*

Chapter 4. The Frantic Search.

Logan's apartment.

Alec was standing alone in Logan's empty apartment. His eyes stared unseeingly ahead as his mind started going into full panic mode. Realizing this, he pulled himself together sharply. He couldn't possibly find Max if he wasn't himself. He took a deep breath, his mind now crystal clear, he pulled out his cell phone and punched in Logan's number and waited impatiently to be connected. He groaned in frustration as he got the voicemail. Quickly he left a brusque message, asking about Max and to call him as soon as possible. He almost smashed the phone to pieces before he noticed something that almost brought a smile to his face. Almost but not quite. 

In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Logan's computer. He hesitated for a while, knowing that Max would probably kill him on the spot if she knew he had gone through the computer. But it's not like he had other options staring right in his face, he thought. He cast aside the idea that probably Logan and Max's absence was because the former had taken the latter out for the night. Something very much like a date, even though 'they were not like that'. The possibility was so miniscule, Alec grinned inwardly, it was almost nonexistent. As far as he knew, both of them had all their 'dates' right here, candle-lit dinner of pasta and pre pulse wine. 

And that brought to one last possibility. One of Logan's numerous missions. Alec gritted his teeth as anger suddenly replaced amusement. It would be just like Logan to drag Max along without back up. 

Alec marched to the corner where Logan's computer stood. He brushed away visions of a very livid Max about to do bodily harm and concentrated on the matter at hand. With quick efficiency he ran through Logan's documents. As suspected all of them were protected by passwords. He then turned his attention to the contents in the bottom drawer. He shook his head, predictably Logan had kept quite a number of spare parts lying around. Enough stuff to lend him a much needed hand to hack into the computer. His hand blurred busily for the next couple of minutes, and in the end a very complicated circuit was the result. He went through the drawers, trying to find something to attach the computer with his 'helper'. After finding what he had been looking for, he quickly connected them together. Then, one by one all of Logan's documents were opened and bared for him to read through. Within minutes, he had his suspected documents. Files on one Stephen Kirlington. 

The more he read about Kirlington, the more certain he was that everything was an elaborate ruse. Everything was too good to be true. Heart pounding, Alec started a background check on Kirlington. The muscles in his jaw leapt out in anger as he noticed that Kirlington definitely didn't have a shady background, in fact his was much too perfect. Under closer inspection, it was also too precise, contained too much inconsistency… hence too made up. He had no idea why it didn't ring any warning bells in Logan's head before. 

Next, he pulled everything he could on every single thing Kirlington ever owned. Every piece of property either personally owned or under his business. He just knew it would lead to something and that something would lead to Max's whereabouts. While waiting for the list to appear(in which he blamed Logan's not so fast connection), he turned around in his chair trying to loosen stiff muscles and he spied some blueprints almost hidden from view. He went through them meticulously as his photographic memory capturing everything, analyzing them and mentally he crossed referenced every single fact he had, trying to find some sort of connection when he ran across something that almost made his blood turned to ice. The so called abandon building belongs to a company called SeaFort Ltd. which was currently owned by Stephen Kirlington. Why would someone, like the accountant, conceal something that would eventually destroy someone else, like Kirlington, in one of Kirlington's own buildings? That just didn't make sense, Alec frowned lightly. But he did appreciate the irony, heck who wouldn't?

Without doubt he knew it was a trap, and that was before his mind presented him with something he'd seen a couple of months ago. Before this, he had no idea what it meant but today… 

On one of his runs, he saw White sitting at the back of a small restaurant with another guy, hunched together while discussing something over a couple of drinks, almost hidden under poor lighting and wafting smoke that rose lazily upwards. Quickly he leaned against the wall, out of White's line of view but keeping the enemy in sight, hoping to glean some info on White's next move. Wouldn't hurt to know what your enemy was thinking, he mused. But he was a tad too late. As he saw them stand, ready to leave, Alec heard both of them muttered Fe'nos tol under their breaths and then he saw White's friend as he faced the window, it was Kirlington. 

He clenched his teeth with the realization that White was the one behind it. And White had wanted Max, desperately. 

*

Alec stopped the car as he found what he had been looking for. Logan's car. He had no idea how Logan had managed to shake White and the Familiars from his tail and then succeeded in hiding out of White's sight when he didn't even bother to cover their tracks. He could even pointed the exact place Logan had got away from White and Co. Anyone with half his training could if they knew what they were looking for. He had been following the tracks Logan's car had left all the way from the abandon building. That should have meant something, right? Like Logan was a damn lucky guy who got everything he wanted, even if he doesn't really deserve them. Like Max. Alec almost smacked the side of his head, he was desperate to find her, and on top of that he was babbling, and he hated people who babble.

He got out and slowly and cautiously approached the stationary car. Although he knew that White wasn't here yet, old training dies hard. After a quick inspection, he found out that it was empty, which means they'd relocated. He was about to follow suit before he saw something. Drops of blood staining the back seat. If he was desperate to find her a couple of minutes ago, then right this moment it had escalated to extremely frantic to locate her all in one piece. And breathing of course. His eyes swept the area as he tried to find the path they had taken and he saw mangled plants, broken branches and trampled grass. A clear sign someone had walked clumsily across, someone who didn't cover tracks very well or didn't know how to do it. 

Someone like Logan. 

Bingo.

He walked quickly but quietly, eyes on the ground as he searched for Logan's track for guidance. After some time, he saw what he correctly assumed would be the hideout. A small wooden cabin, almost invisible behind tall towering trees. He approached it on silent feet, all of his senses on full alert. He stood with his back against the door as his eyes swept the stretch of land in front of him while his ears listened hard, trying to gauge if he had the right occupant. 

Quietly he pushed the door opened. He instantly found Logan, drawn by the soft snores as he curled up in a corner fast asleep. But Max was nowhere near him. His eyes flicked frantically around the almost empty room, searching for any signs of her. Then he found what he had been looking for. Even in near darkness he could see how pale she was. Pale and very still. He rushed towards her as his heart dropped and lay throbbing by his feet thinking the worst had happened. His trembling hand framed her pale face and he almost flinched as he felt her burning skin. 

'Oh god, this isn't good,' he muttered as his hands started roving around her body, checking for any wounds or broken bones. The only thing he could find was a bandaged shoulder, possibly a gun shot wound. Before he could check the extent of her wound, Max moved slightly underneath his hands. Relief shot through his body, leaving him almost shaken with joy and gratitude.

'Max, open your eyes please. Come on sweetheart, you can do it. Please, please Max, open your eyes please,' he pleaded desperately as his hands tenderly cup her burning face, his thumb slowly stroking her soft cheek. His worried face broke into a smile as he saw her eyelids flutter softly and then he was looking into her dark eyes.

Max forced her eyes to part, fighting to push the dark clouds that were hovering over her. Then she saw a pair of glittering green eyes, gazing intently into hers. Pleasure and joy flooded through her body, successfully shoving the dark clouds further away.

'Alec,' she whispered slowly, feeling safe and secure with him near, 'what took you so long?' 

Then the heavy clouds were back, slowly wrapping themselves around her, but Max didn't have the energy to fight them off. God, she was too tired. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. Now that Alec was here, he'd take good care of her. He wouldn't let anything bad happened. She almost smiled at the last thought before she was pushed deeper into the waiting darkness.

Alec stiffened in shock as he saw Max slowly losing consciousness. The feelings he had only moments before rushed out rapidly, leaving him very much afraid of what was happening. Quickly he started to unwrap the bandage. 

'What's wrong with her?' he thought frantically, 'It's just one shot, she shouldn't be like this,' as his hands busy unwrapping her shoulder. He lifted a blood soaked shirt and gasped in shock. Her wounded shoulder was flaming red. The bullet wound was gaping open and it wasn't cauterized. 

Furious, he turned and yelled.

'Logan, wake up. LOGAN!!' and he watched without a word, holding his anger at hold, for now at least as he saw the older man, startled out of his sleep was looking around, a bit disoriented. 

Logan shook the remains of sleep away as he looked around, trying to find what had woken him up. When his bleary eyes had become accustomed to the dark, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Alec who was kneeling over Max, glaring at him with murder in his eyes.

'What happened, Logan?' Alec asked softly but Logan cowered when he heard the cold commanding tone. He refused the urge to turn and run for his life as he saw that Alec's eyes had turn from the 'easy going, happy go lucky yapping sociopath' to a cold calculating super soldier who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. But just barely as he did shuffled a few feet backwards. 

'It was White,' he whimpered and realizing that he had, he tried to straighten his shoulders, 'he was waiting for us.'

'I know that. But what happened to Max?' he pronounced each word slowly, coldly but his eyes were burning with fury.

'How do you about White?' Logan asked, foolishly ignoring the question.

'I did my research. I read between the lines. That's what you're supposed to do before dragging her into this. Now, what the hell happened to Max?' Alec shouted, his anger had gotten the best of him.

'She.. she was shot,' noticing his burning anger, Logan continued, 'but it's a clean shot. The bullet had passed through.'

'I can see that, Logan. And yet, you left her like this? She was shot and you went to sleep?' he asked, clenching his teeth in murderous rage, 'ever heard of first aid? How to cauterize wounds before it became infected? In fact, do you understand the meaning of back up?' he turned in disgust as Logan sputtered indignantly, and started to examine her wound. He fervently hoped that he wasn't too late and the wound hadn't been infected. His hand stilled in shock as he saw something that wasn't there earlier. Just beyond her gaping wound, he could see… hives. Suddenly her small body started shaking, slowly at first. 

He stopped breathing as he had a flash of memory. 

*

It was in Crash. Logan was burning up and convulsing on the floor. Then later breaking into hives after he touched Max.

*

'No,' he whispered, 'that's impossible.'

In shock and denial he turned but his gaze stumbled upon the blood soaked shirt. 

A man's shirt soaking in blood.

Logan's shirt soaked with _Max's_ blood. 

His mind raced furiously, trying to calculate the possibility. It was virtually impossible, he thought, that somehow Logan's dead skin cell had gotten into her bloodstream. Then what happened? Out of the blue, something hit him.

'Logan, were you sweating hard when you gave her this shirt?' he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

'What? Of course not. I never sweat. Well, not much anyway,' he shrugged, not understanding the meaning behind the question. Had Alec finally lost it? But something chose that exact time to parade across his mind.

*

Quickly he removed his outer shirt and with hands that were dripping with sweat threw it towards her. 'Max, use it for your wound,' he barked and took the next turn.

*

'But I think my hands were sweating when I gave her the shirt,' he said hesitantly, frowning with uncertainty. 

Alec felt as if his whole world had crumbled apart, scattered brokenly by his feet. His eyes wide and unfocused stared unblinkingly ahead as his mind started processing what Logan had announced. 

Sweats.

They're liquids. Much easier to be absorbed into her bloodstream. Into her blood where a virus targeted to a specific DNA strand was cruising around. The sweat molecule with Logan's DNA would have come into contact with her blood and that would activate the virus. Once activated, there's no holding back. Somehow, her own antibodies failed to kick in, hurtling them into bigger, messier problems. That means blood transfusion from another transgenic won't work. And right now, there's no known cure available. Fear and terror sent him to his senses. She needed to be at a hospital right away. Quickly he grabbed his keys and threw them at Logan. 

'Go and start my car. It's next to yours. Go!' he ordered then stopped Logan's torrential question with a freezing look. 

Logan took the not so subtle hint and ran as fast as he could.

Alec didn't even notice when Logan had left, he was too focused on the still girl in front of him. He may have looked calm and composed on the outside but truthfully he was almost paralyzed with fear and what the future held. Briskly he shrugged out of his leather jacket and securely wrapped her in it. Then, with gentle firmness he took her into his arms and his heart contracted painfully as he could feel her burning body, even through layers of clothing and also the way her small frame was shaking. He ran as fast as he could without jolting her, almost scared out of his mind with fear and worry. He gathered her closer to him instinctively as his torturous mind started whispering that he was too late. It was too late to save her. 

He threw these nagging thoughts away, burrowing his nose into her soft silky hair as his heart shouted that they will make it. Max will be fine. He chanted it like a mantra in his head, trying to drown the negative thoughts as he raced towards his car. But he couldn't entirely push the feeling he had that at this very moment Max was slowly dying in his arms. 

Above them the wind started to wail mournfully and even further away a lone wolf howled. As if saying something very bad was going to happen.

to be continued..

Click here to review at Nuns With Pens!

Click here to review at Dare to Cry!


	6. chapter V the long wait

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from taking an unplanned journey across the tunnel that ends with the bright lights. And he won't stop at nothing to make sure of that..

*

thanks to heather for betaing this chapter! :)

* 

Chapter 5. The Long Wait.

Although so early in the morning, in fact it's still dark outside, the hospital bustled with activity. At least in most part of the hospital. But here in the ICU, it was eerily calm... and hauntingly quiet. Everyone seemed to speak in a hushed tone, or moved around silently, unconsciously and automatically adopting the behavior around dying patients. Even the air was humming with uncertainty intertwined with hopelessness and a mild dash of hope. 

Hope. It was only something to hold onto and be kept at arm's length at a time like this. You should never let it grow and sprout because once your hope was shattered into a million tiny pieces; it took your heart along for the ride. But this particular philosophy was unknown to Alec, even if he knew he would've blatantly disagreed. Because right now hope was the only thing he had, the only thing that was helping him get through every second, every minute, every hour of his godforsaken life since Max was infected. He held it close, nurtured it and with heart that was swollen with grief watched it as it took root and let it bloom, casting heavy shadows over his broken heart. 

But no one who was watching would ever know the ferocious battle that was taking place inside of him. All they would ever see was a young man looking out the window, standing so still with his hands in his pockets and his eyes staring straight ahead. They would never see the way his hazel eyes glazed over with pain and despair. He would never let that happen. He couldn't control what was happening with Max, but he could control this tiny part of his life.

It had been over an hour since he'd last seen Max. She had looked so small lying on the stretcher. So small and defenseless. A small smile almost cracked his hardened face. Max would have gone crazy if she knew he had described her like that. But that smile vanished with the realization that the odds were stacked so high against him and she possibly would never know his thoughts earlier. With cold resolve he pushed it aside and away from his mind, letting hope engulfed him with its warmth to chase away the chill. 

On the other side of the room Logan was pacing the floor, almost setting the worn out carpets on fire. He glanced and saw Alec, who hadn't move a muscle since they got there and heaved a sigh of relief. If Alec didn't move, he had another chance to see another sunrise. He nearly had a heart attack when Alec had hurriedly told Sam Carr what he had suspected. He had infected Max? It was so ridiculous, he almost laughed. But then he saw the look in Alec's face. At that very instant he knew that Alec was right and subconsciously had wondered what had kept Alec from killing him the first chance he had. Part of him reluctantly marveled at the fact that Alec had such iron clad control on his anger, while the other was extremely relieved that he had. He had resumed his pacing when he caught sight of a very haggard looking Dr Carr making his way towards them. The air crackled tensely as Alec turned and quickly walked towards the doctor. Logan hesitated for a few seconds before he decided to join them. 

Dr Carr acknowledged Alec's presence with a small nod, but his weary eyes almost gleamed with the respect he felt for this silent man. He would have never had the thought the virus had infected Max, since she was the carrier, and that would have delayed the right treatment for her. One quick diagnosis that had possibly saved her life, or just to buy more time before the inevitable. 

'How is she?' Alec asked without emotion, but Carr saw a glint of deep pain before they disappeared under hard, unaffected face. 

'She's critical,' Carr answered bluntly, 'I don't think she will make it past 24 hours.' There was no point in beating around the bush. And he had a feeling that Alec preferred blunt honesty than comforting half truths. 

Alec closed his eyes as quick slashes of pain surged through him, tearing him apart. Hot and painful. His heart throbbed painfully as Carr's words bounced around in his mind, gaining momentum until he almost buckled under the weight of desperation and despair they'd caused. Again, with iron determination he shoved them aside as he turned to Carr. 

'What happens exactly? And why didn't her immune system started fighting?' he asked, desperation evident in his deep voice.

Carr sighed, then turned as he saw that Logan had joined them. He took a deep breath and started explaining.

'Yes, all transgenics had a natural immunity against this virus, I can't possibly deny that. But I think I know why hers went down without a fight. Her wound was infected and her immune system went a bit crazy and couldn't work properly. That's when the virus had a chance to attack. And there's something you should know. While we were trying to stabilize her, she stopped breathing on her own. We got her back but she's on life support now. And like I told Alec earlier, by this rate she would only have about 24 hours left,' Carr finished with a grim _expression. 

Alec was numb, inside and out. His mind moved sluggishly so that he couldn't even think of anything to do that could've helped her. And the pain in his heart started to spread like a bush fire, ravaging everything in its path.

Logan on the other hand, was more vocal about his feelings. He gasped in shock after the doctor had finished with the explanation. Then he started interrogating the exhausted doctor but something stopped his questions in mid track. The sound of a worried female voice calling from across the room.

Original Cindy had arrived.

All three males turned and watched O.C. quickly closed the gap between them. She turned towards Logan who was nearest to her and asked, 'What's wrong with my boo? Alec told me nothing when he called. He just said to come here.' 

Logan looked positively reluctant. He didn't want to explain to her best friend that Max was dying. The fact that he had somehow, unknowingly caused the tragedy was an added bonus. 

Dr Carr took pity on him and again, he explained everything. Even the dying part. But he left something out. The 'how did it happen' part. 

Cindy listened quietly, but her eyes widen with shock when Carr mentioned that the virus had infected Max and right now she was fighting for her life. Before she could asked him to enlighten her a bit more, a nurse approached Carr on silent feet and whispered that he was needed. With a heavy sigh Carr excused himself and left.

The silence grew as O.C. struggled to understand what she had been told. 'How did the virus affect her? Isn't it impossible or something?' she asked with a heavy frown. She turned slightly and saw Logan, who had guilt written all over his face as he shuffled from one foot to another. 

'How did the virus affect her...Logan?' she asked with mounting suspicion. 

But Logan kept his silence, and Original Cindy had her answer. But she needed to hear it coming out of Logan's mouth. So she kept pushing.

'Logan, answer me!' she asked...no commanded, with her no-nonsense tone.

Even Logan couldn't deny Original Cindy anything for long. So, he started speaking, hesitantly.

'She was shot while we're trying to escape from White. After we got off, the car ran out of gas, which is entirely not my fault and we had to spend the night in some sort of... cabin,' he almost shuddered as he recalled their almost collapsed shelter, 'then Alec found us and we brought her here.'

Alec frowned at the very abridged version of their little escapade.

It seemed O.C. had the very same thought as she lifted her brow and, 'oo..kay. But ya still left the 'how did the virus affect her' part.'

'I gave her my shirt.'

'That ain't explainin' nothing.'

'My hands were... sweating when I handed her the shirt.'

'So? What did that has to do with anything?' O.C.'s voice had risen as she struggled to keep her temper in check. 

'Somehow, what little DNA I had in those few drops of sweat got into Max's blood,' he rushed ahead.

'Right,' Original Cindy nodded, then added skeptically, 'but I thought that you guys,' her eyes turned to Alec, 'was naturally immune to this virus? Her body should be able to kick this virus thing ASAP.'

Since O.C. was pinning him with her sharp gaze, Alec felt it's time for him to join the conversation. Even though he had enjoyed watching Logan squirms. It was a much needed distraction from his tortured thoughts. 

'We are, but her wound wasn't properly attended and got infected,' he glared at Logan with loathing, 'That screwed up her immune system somehow and it couldn't fight the virus anymore.'

'Her wound was infected? How could this happen?' she frowned in bewilderment, 'My boo, she never got any of her wounds infected before. And if it got cauterized, like it usually does, it shouldn't be a problem.'

Logan flinched as if O.C. had hurled heated accusation his way. Yes, tenseness and paranoia did that to you.

'It's not my fault her wounds got infected!' he cried out. 

Cindy frowned at Logan's outburst and glanced at Alec, silently asking for an explanation for this unprovoked action.

'It wasn't cauterized,' he answered flatly.

O.C. felt a chill creeping up her spine, 'Why the hell not?' and turned a dagger filled glance towards Logan as he tried to shuffle out of her line of fire.

'Max... fainted before she could...umm...cauterize it.'

'And you joined her a few second later, is that it?' Original Cindy drawled, but her temper had already started to boil.

'Of course not. I wasn't the one who had gotten shot,' he disagreed indignantly.

'Then, why didn't you cauterize the wound?' and a loud smack landed on the side of his head, courtesy of Original Cindy.

'Hey! Watch it!' Logan whined, rubbing his sore head, 'one, she's an X5, they have accelerated healing powers. I thought it could wait until morning and two, I didn't have my first aid kit with me. Now, tell me Original Cindy, how could anyone look after someone who had a hole in her shoulder without the first aid kit? So, it's totally out of my control and there's nothing I can do to help her.'

And he continued to justify his lack of action for a few more minutes while his audiences had varying degrees of response to his answers, from surprise, bewilderment, anger, resentment and downright cold fury. 

Alec felt his rage rise with an alarming speed, and this time he didn't hold it back. He didn't even want to. Now, he felt he could have strangled Logan with his bare hands easily and without remorse. Heck, that guy deserved everything.

CRACK.

The air was filled with a painful yelp from Logan as he held his now broken and bloody nose. 

And another shriek as the same fist connected with the area around his eye.

He groaned as he doubled over after the powerful fist connected with his ribs.

Followed by a satisfied grunt by Original Cindy as she glanced at her smarting fist.

Alec felt his jaw dropped open at the scene in front of him but he got over his surprise quickly as he saw that O.C. was getting ready for more. He blurred towards her and caught her from behind, trapping her hand so that she couldn't move. He glanced at Logan who was nursing his painful body parts and gestured, asking him to leave if he still valued his life. Logan saw two burning eyes boring down holes in his body and opted to go.

Alec turned O.C. around to face him and gently he said, 'I'm sorry I stopped you. Frankly, I wanted to do the same thing, but killing Logan will not help Max. She's our priority now. We could finish Logan off later after Max's back on her feet and bitching as usual, is that a deal?' 

Cindy looked up into Alec's eyes and saw his concern, his anger, desperation, agony and grief before it was gone behind the usual mask. She smiled sadly and put her arms around his stiff body, trying to comfort him while letting him comfort her. 

Alec was still for a few seconds. Then with a soft sigh, he drew Cindy into his arms. Drawing on each other's strength to face the uncertain future. Two friends who had to watch someone they loved teetering on the valley of death.

'What now, boo?' O.C. asked, looking up to see his face.

'I'm gonna find the cure,' he answered, his eyes harden with determination.

Cindy stared silently for a while, and then she reminded him, 'Max had been looking for the cure for almost a year,' she purposely left out Logan's name, 'what makes you think you're gonna find it in less than 24 hours. What exactly are you gonna do, Alec?'

'Anything, Cindy. Anything.. and everything,' noticing her worried face, he smiled assuredly, 'don't worry, Max is in good hands. I'll take care of her. She's gonna be fine.' With that parting word, he turned and without looking back disappeared from view.

Original Cindy looked on with sad eyes and whispered ruefully, 'yeah, but who's gonna take care of _you?_' 

to be continued..

Click here to review at Nuns With Pens!

Click here to review at Dare to Cry!


	7. chapter VI the plan

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

*

thank you so much to Evonness and Mel for betaing this chapter :)

*

Chapter 6- The Plan.

_~Hope is the thing with feathers-_

_that perches in the soul-_

_and sings the tune without words-_

_and never stops-at all.. Emily Dickinson_

*

It was dark and freezing which suited Alec just fine. The chilly wind whipped by, racing straight to his bones, but he noticed none of it. He was too deeply immersed in his dark, turbulent thoughts, which as usual centered on one person.

Max.

Except back then, he tortured himself with thoughts of how her full lips would feel against his, or the feel of running his hand through her long silky hair, or the way her smile made his heart beat faster or how her melodious laugh seemed to caress him. But now, the torture was thinking that he wouldn't be able to do any of those things, ever again. His shattered world was temporarily held together by nothing but sheer will and the fierce hope that somehow the cure would bring the end to this traumatic nightmare. 

He still remembered his feelings as he stood in front of the door separating her from him. With shaking hands he pushed the door slowly open and with equal hesitation stepped inside. 

His broken heart wept silent tears as he saw the way she was almost buried under all those blankets and tubes. Lines ran all over her body, feeding her with the much needed air, fluids and blood he'd given earlier. He was right, his blood couldn't stop the virus - it could only replace what she had lost earlier.

The gap between the door and her bed took an eternity to cross. He was struck by the silence; the only sounds in the room were the humming and beeping of the machines as they kept her alive. 

He gazed at her, the pain of seeing her like this reflected clearly in his hazel eyes. He noticed the way her dark long eyelashes made such stark contrast against her pale face as they rested on her smooth cheek. He stared for a while, drinking in her features but at the same time denying that he was memorizing everything, absorbing every detail about her, to stock up memories for bleak days ahead where he might have to live without her. With practiced ease, he pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the one thing that truly mattered. 

Saving her.

As he stood staring at her, one thing crossed Alec's mind: Dear God, he loved her. For the first time in his life, he had fallen deeply and completely in love. He had no idea when this feeling snuck in and claimed his heart. 

And this woman he loved was fighting desperately just to live. 

He drug in a shaky breath as he took another step until he was standing right beside her bed. With great care he sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hot sweaty hand in both of his. He brought it slowly to his lips and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her fingers. So he did, slowly and tenderly, before transferring them to his cheek. 

He closed his eyes as he tried to imagine that she was just asleep and would wake soon. But when he opened them, the green orbs were glimmering with unshed tears. Reality was a harsh pill to take. He swallowed painfully.

'Oh Max, why did this happen to you?' he whispered softly as he leaned against her warm hand, slowly rubbing his cheek against her palm. 

'I don't know if you could hear this,' he said as he gently put her hand back on the blanket, his hand placed loosely over hers, 'but it's ok. I just needed to say this to you.'

He sighed, 'I didn't know if I could live with myself if I didn't. Live with the regret because I didn't tell you this,' he whispered. He lightly pushed stray strands of hair away from her face and ran his fingers slowly through the silky tresses. 

'I love you Max. I love you with all my heart and soul,' he smiled sadly as he continued. 'It's ok if you didn't feel the same way. I didn't expect you to. I respect what you had with Logan, I truly do Max. But I want you to hang in there. I'm gonna do everything I can to help you beat this virus. Just hang in there Max.' 

He leaned and softly kissed her fevered brow. Then he turned and quickly left the room with only one purpose in mind: to find the cure.

In her bed, Max's finger twitched slightly, as if seeking lost comfort. Tears leaked from her closed eyes, slowly running down her cheek. 

*

Max looked around, bewildered. _Where am I_, she thought to herself as her eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to move but her legs seemed weighted down and wouldn't budge. 

Dark heavy clouds swirled around her, suffocating and almost choking her with their presence. She tried to push it away, but she found with horror that she couldn't move her arm either. 

She panicked and started struggling but it was hopeless. She couldn't move her entire body. 

She forced herself to calm down as she wracked her brain, trying to find the reason for her paralysis. All that she remembered was the botched mission when she had been shot, fleeing from White and his pesky Familiars, running out of gas and crashing into a shed. That was it. 

But there was something else. She remembered for a moment that Alec was there. 

Alec. A warm feeling started spreading all over her body, making her a bit light headed. Suddenly the stagnant air around her started to crackle. She had no idea how she knew this but the thought just came instantly. _'Someone's coming.'_

She couldn't see her visitor yet but, but somehow she could sense him. Pain and suffering cloaked dark confusion. But beneath all those dark emotions and tortured thoughts she saw a bright light trying to shine through. But the weight of desperation and agony she felt coming from him in huge waves had dimmed the bright light of his heart.

He's suffering, she thought sadly, but for whom? She was thinking so hard she didn't realize he'd taken her hand in his warm ones. She turned with surprise and saw Alec smiling sadly down at her. 

_Alec's here,_ she almost cried out in pleasure, she was that happy to see him. 

'Alec,' she called but he didn't seemed to hear her as slowly he picked up her hand and tenderly kissed her fingers, sending heat streaming through her body. Max closed her eyes, trying to absorb this new sensation fully, a satisfied smile lurking over her lips. 

The sound of his voice startled her; it was filled with too much anguish. 'Oh Max, why did this happen to you?' 

Then she realized that he was holding her hand to his cheek. She sighed with pleasure as he held her hand closer to his face. She didn't know why she felt this good but at this moment she didn't care. She just didn't want it to stop. 

But a second later he put her hand down. She didn't have time to recognize her fleeting disappointment as he said, 'I don't know if you can hear this, but it's ok. I just needed to say this to you.'

She turned towards him and saw his emotions shining through his glittering eyes as he sighed, 'I don't know if I could live with myself if I didn't. Live with the regret because I didn't tell you this.'

Max smiled contently as his hand lightly brushed her hair away from her face. His other hand clasped hers warmly.

'I love you Max.' 

Her eyes snapped opened as her breath stuck in her throat, her huge eyes staring at him in shock. 

'I love you with all my heart and soul.' 

Her heart stopped beating and then raced frantically in her chest as she gazed into his candid green eyes. The furious beating of her heart skipped as she marveled at the naked truth in his eyes. 

'It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I didn't expect you to. I respect what you had with Logan, I truly do Max.' 

She swallowed painfully, battered by the sadness and pain in his voice. 

'But I want you to hang in there. I'm gonna do everything I can to help you beat this virus. Just hang in there Max.' 

Her eyes welled up with tears as he whispered the last words. Then she felt him lean closer as slowly he kissed her forehead. 

The sweetness of that kiss broke her heart, and the tears that had been threatening slipped slowly down her cheeks as Alec moved and started to leave the room. 

'Alec, no.. wait!' Wildly she tried to grab his arm, but he was gone, swallowed by the darkness around her, leaving her alone to wait for him in her dark prison - alone with her confusion.

*

Two simple words echoed in Alec's chaotic mind.

The cure.

Those two words 12 hours ago were the means of happiness and contentment for Max. But right now, they made the difference between life and death – her life or  death. Despite what Dr Carr had said, Alec still harbored the hope that the cure was the key to her survival. But he didn't know how to get it. 

One name crept into his desperate thoughts. 

White.

Maybe he knew about the cure. If Alec could have been certain, he would have turned himself in without hesitation. A life for a life – his for Max's. It wasn't like his life was worth anything. He used to be an assassin for god sake. Maybe he wouldn't even be missed. 

Probably Normal would miss him – Alec suppressed a shudder at that – and even Sketchy, who would finally found himself with more money. That was about it. 

But the thing was, White had wanted Max much, much more than he wanted Alec. He knew one of the reasons White was so stubborn to have Max alive was to pry from her any information she had on the whereabouts of his son, Ray. 

If Alec knew where Ray was, he could trade that piece of information for the cure. So, with that thought in mind, he cornered Logan and demanded his cooperation. 

Logan was anxious to help all right. He didn't want a repeat performance from Alec like he had from O.C. His body was still screaming with pain from those punches Cindy had bestowed upon him, and that was done by an ordinary _girl_. He didn't want to think what an angry X5 would've done. 

So he tried his best to help. But when he heard the question, he blanched.

'Ray? You want to know where Ray_ White_ is?' he asked, as beads of sweat started appearing on his face.

'Yes, and that is a problem because..?' Alec left the unsaid question hanging in the air.

'Because.. I don't know where he is.'

'What's that suppose to mean?' Alec asked tightly, a sense of foreboding already running up and down his spine. 

'After I handed Ray to his aunt, I instructed her to leave the place at once. Quickly and quietly. Never mention their plan to anyone else. So, the only one who knows Ray's current location other than his aunt… is Ray himself. I thought it would be safer that way.'

Alec groaned with frustration as he recalled the incident. Why was it that Logan had chosen the worst possible time to do something right? With Ray gone, the only chance he had to barter with White evaporated like water left in the hot sun. 

With great reluctance he had to let the option go. 

The obvious next step was find someone else who knew how to cure the virus. His brain whirled rapidly, trying to find something, anything to keep his head above water. Because right now, he was sinking fast in his despair. 

And then he hit the jackpot. His obsession with television had finally paid off. He smiled as he recalled seeing something on the news a couple of weeks ago about a well known scientist, Dr Anthony Fowler, who was awarded the Nobel prize for his medical research. Dr. Fowler had successfully created an enzyme that could independently isolate fragments of DNA from various types of bacteria and virus that caused diseases, resulting in complete breakdown of the affected virus. 

Of course, his research had only revolved around the usual ailments, not a DNA targeted virus. But it was close enough. Alec wondered briefly why Logan hadn't looked into this before. 

He lifted his head towards the starry sky and heaved a sigh of relief. He now had a lead, and Max would be fine. She had to be.

*

Cautiously, Alec walked down the brightly lit hallway. His eyes darted around, unconsciously checking for guards, but his hastily acquired Intel seemed to be accurate and the place was empty. 

He moved silently, the layout of the entire floor etched into his brain. Again his eyes flicked, assessing the corridors of the CDC research facility. He ignored the thought that since these people at CDC were very interested in Max after the Harbor Lights incident they would probably be interested in studying him too. 

But then again, maybe not. He didn't have a Manticore-made virus in his bloodstream and neither had every single strand of his DNA been encoded with something. But he didn't know how much these people knew about transgenics or genetically-engineered super soldiers. It was a chance he just had to take. 

From his Intel, he knew the good doctor had the entire floor to himself for his lab. Ahh, the power of success. Alec plastered himself against the wall as he came to a corner. Finding out it was empty, he walked ahead, meticulously avoiding the surveillance cameras. 

He thanked the powers above that Dr Fowler, as most geniuses were, had a few noticeable eccentricities. One of them was that he wanted to be left alone. Completely alone. He didn't even want a personal assistant, heck he even refused to have lab technicians anywhere near him or his beloved lab, claiming that other people distracted him, so he barred other people from setting foot on this entire floor. Only a couple of guards made their rounds occasionally. 

Turning left, Alec found himself in a large empty waiting room. It was sparsely decorated with a few potted plants scattered around. A place reserved for a receptionist stood unoccupied. 

He knew he was getting really close now. He opened the door to another passage that lead directly to the lab. 

Quickly he surveyed his new surroundings. In the vast lab, the doctor was hidden among his state of the art equipment. But Alec detected some movement to his left and saw that the doctor was peering into his electron microscope, while his hands were busy typing his observations. 

Alec let out his pent-up breath as he opened the door and walked in towards the one person he hoped would free Max from the clutches of death.

_to be continued.._


	8. chapter VII the price for survival

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

*

this chapter was betaed by the lovely Evonness and Mel. Thank you guys!!

*

Chapter 7- The Price for Survival.

Alec opened the door and strode into the huge lab without making a sound. His hand fingered the vial of Max's blood in his jacket nervously. This was it, the answer he was looking for, the end of treacherous and torturing rainbow. 

But one thing was for sure, he didn't know what would be waiting for him on the other side: a pot of gold or nothing, absolutely nothing at all. 

His hand clenched the vial tightly, so tight it was on the verge of being broken before he forced himself not to dwell on the negative thoughts. But it was getting harder as he was no closer to the cure than he was a couple of hours ago. 

Realizing what he was doing, he relaxed his grip on the vial, then almost reverently ran a finger across the glass, warm from Max's blood. 

He turned his attention to the busy scientist. The doctor was still engrossed in his work, still had no idea that he had company. 

Alec stopped right beside the man and glanced through the notes strewn untidily across the table. He ran through them quickly but every single thing was absorbed into his keen mind where he processed them and within seconds knew what the doctor was working on: Dr Fowler was refining his award winning enzyme so that it would adapt automatically to different types of DNA's. 

Alec felt his brows inch upward at that. _My my, someone was very ambitious, wasn't he? _

A universal medicine. 

If it worked like it was supposed to, every single disease on the planet could be cured with one medicine – everything from the common cold to cancer. Feeling a little awed, he skimmed through the doctor's research and came to the conclusion that it would be a very long time before the super enzyme would materialize, let alone worked in its full capability. 

So, right now the world would have to continue relying on standard medicine. 

Although he had in a sense stolen the doctor's research, the man in question was still oblivious to his presence. Maybe that was the real reason he refused to have other people here. Alec almost laughed out aloud despite the threat of impending death hanging over his head, but he quenched that urge before drawing Fowler's attention. 

'You look pretty busy, Dr Fowler. Why don't you take a little rest and maybe… I don't know, study a little DNA retro virus for me. See if you could whip up some sort of cure,' Alec said, relaxed and composed, looking like he had all the time in the world and was just stopping by for a chat. 

The startled man whirled around, in shock as he stared at the stranger in front of him. 'You're not supposed to be here. Who are you? What are you doing here?' 

Alec ignored the rapid questions as he gently fingered the vial. 'You're very interested in viruses, aren't you doc? What if I gave you a chance to study a new breed of virus? A DNA targeted virus, something you won't come across easily. At least not while you're buried here...'

Fowler was looking at him skeptically but there was no hiding the sparks of interest that were starting to light up his eyes. 

'Virus targeted to certain DNA? No such thing exists, young man,' he said, a bit angry as he frowned at the unwanted intruder. 'I should know, I'm the expert here.'

'Really? Then I applaud your modesty, but you're wrong on both counts. It exists all right, and maybe it'll come as a shock to you but you're not the only one who's obsessed with viruses, you know,' Alec replied as he shook his head with wonder at the mad scientist's naiveté and ignorance about how politics ruled everything, even research. 

Especially research that would benefit only certain parties, like secret government agencies, for example. 

'I don't believe you. You should leave before I call security,' Fowler said harshly, his hand hovering above the telephone to stress his warning.

'Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to call people liars?' Alec countered, looking wounded at the doctor's not so excited reply. 

_And I never lie_, he thought to himself, _not if I can manipulate the situation just as easily_. 

'And me being such considerate person that I've brought a sample for you to take a peek at,' he continued while taking out the precious vial and holding it out towards the doctor.

Fowler took the vial and spent several interminable seconds looking doubtfully at it, uncertain what to do with it.

'Go and study it for god's sake,' snapped Alec, a little impatient with the doctor's lack of action and very much pressed for time. 

His watch told him he had less than 22 hours to come up with the cure, 21 hours 54 minutes and 27 seconds to be exact.

Fowler stared silently for a few more seconds before turning around and starting to gather everything he'd need. He worked silently and efficiently as he put out samples of blood for the computer to analyze. After leaving the computer to do its work, he turned to his microscope. 

The minutes ticked slowly by as the doctor continued his work.

Alec tried to hide his agitation as Fowler just stood there, not moving a muscle as he stared at the screen. 

_I need distraction_, Alec thought. He knew he couldn't divert Fowler's attention now; the guy needed to pay attention to what he was doing if he was to find the cure. 

Alec looked around the huge lab, trying to pass the time by naming every machine in the room, as if he were reciting straight from the catalogue. Then he named every single thing with the most ridiculous name he could think of, just to pass the time. 

But nothing could keep his mind off the fact that Max only had 21 hours 39 minutes and 15 seconds to live. 

He shuffled from one foot to the other as his eyes desperately roamed the place. After awhile he started tapping his feet impatiently and glancing at his watch every few seconds. When it read 21:27:58, he was ready to bash his head or, even better, Fowler's head into the wall.

Before he could, though, the latter turned unexpectedly and caught the raw emotion in Alec's eyes. Fowler hesitated for a second, taken aback by what he'd seen and not totally understanding what it meant. 

Alec retreated as usual behind his ever-present wall rapidly after he'd realized he had the doctor's attention on him. But somehow he was a tad too late – Fowler had seen what he wasn't supposed to see. 

Fowler put aside the bewildering observation and let the excitement of a new discovery take over him as he exclaimed, 'You _are_ right! It is a virus targeted to a certain DNA. Where did you get it?'

'Forget about its origin. Can you make the cure?' he asked quickly, fearful the answer would be negative.

'I can't say anything for sure,' the doctor said, a bit uncertain as he frowned heavily. 'But it's highly possible. I need time to study it, though. I'll get back to you in a month or two.' With a small smile in his face and excitement in his eyes, he turned, ready to get back to work.

Alec stiffened at the last sentence. He didn't have a month or two for goodness sake! He didn't even have a day!

'No, make sure it's ready in _10 hours_,' he almost snarled, his deep voice hard as steel. The flintiness crept rapidly into his eyes. 

'What? 10 _hours?_ That's impossible!' Fowler shouted as he glared angrily at Alec. 

'Make sure it's ready in 10 hours and you get to name the price,' Alec said calmly, his former fury completely hidden, unperturbed by the angry outburst.

That calmed Fowler down immediately. Everyone who knew him had assumed that his research was the love of his life, considering that he had never been married and rarely left the lab. One thing they didn't know was that next to his beloved research, he loved money, lots and lots of it. No one had any idea that he had quite a lot of it stashed away in several accounts with the Swiss Bank. His boss here at CDC would probably never have thought that his star scientist had more savings than him and the rest of the board of directors put together. 

Fowler stared silently, his eyes narrowed with suspicion as his agile mind started to calculate, assess and analyze the circumstances and the man in front of him. [I'm going to suggest that you stay in Alec's head rather than switching to Fowler's POV here.] Alec noted the gleeful grin that was struggling to surface as the doctor decided on a number; he realized his earlier spark of desperation had told Fowler he was desperate enough for the cure to agree to any price he asked.

'What about half a million? Does the cure means that much to you?' asked Fowler, obviously trying to gauge just how far should he push Alec. 

'Wait a second. No, that doesn't sound right. I think I'd prefer a round figure. One million dollars, that's my price and it's _not_ negotiable. Take it or leave it.'

Alec was struggling very hard with his emotions. Silently he cursed himself on his minor slip-up. Because of it, the price of Max's survival had escalated to a million bucks. How in the name of god would he find a million dollars in the next ten hours? 

As he stewed on that, he knew that money was not the issue, it came and went easily. What had set him off was the feeling that he had been used – and he _had_ been used. Fowler had somehow saw how desperately he wanted the cure, and like a shark that had scented blood, he'd gone for the kill. 

Right now Max's very existence hung in a very delicate and fragile string. The only thing to stop it from snapping apart was what he would do to bring home one million dollars. 

He took one long deep breath and willed himself to calm down. Getting angry with the good doctor would only do more harm than good – he could refuse to make the cure and that was something Alec would not let to happen.

'Okay, one million dollars it is. But, the cure will be ready to use by the time I get here,' Alec said, the fury in his eyes a complete contrast to his agreeable tone.

'With the money, of course,' Fowler added, grinning with pleasure.

'But of course,' said Alec as he turned and walked out of the lab.

_to be continued.. _


	9. chapter VIII the impossible task

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

*

Mel, thank you for your great help!!

*

Chapter 8- The Impossible Task.

Dawn usually signifies the beginning of something. It was the beginning of a new day as the sun slowly rose from its slumber and covered the world with its warmth and light, replacing the haunting darkness with comforting heat. Alec was very quiet and extremely still as he balanced himself on a tree, looking down over the big building sprawled over vast land. He turned his head a little and caught sight of one of the most beautiful sights nature had ever created, the sunrise. He watched passively, his empty green eyes devoid of any emotion as the sun majestically ascended over the mountain, spilling in its wake swirls of color that merged together perfectly to stain the horizon with its unique masterpiece. He silently watched the sheer beauty in front of him when it struck a chord deep within his tortured soul; that the one person who would have really appreciated the timeless beauty of nature wasn't here to share it with him. He swallowed painfully, the formerly blank eyes rapidly filling with sadness and pain as the sun gently rose and enveloped the land with its radiance.

He closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the fresh burst of agony as an image of a smiling Max filled his vision. 

'Oh Max… hang on, just hang on…' he whispered ruefully as he recalled his anger, his pain and dozens of other emotions that had fused together to form a giant ball of desperation as he walked out from the lab. For the first time in his life panic had hit him right in the face and at that moment his mind had gone blank. Completely void of any thought whatsoever. He had shaken his head hard, tried to focus and he knew what he had to do. 

He had planned this more than a month ago, which means he already had most of the necessary Intel and the rough idea of how to execute the plan. Although he was very particular about his break-ins, he didn't have time to calculate the risks or perfect his timing like he always did. Tonight, too much was at stake to waste precious time doing that. He'd just have to wing it and hope for the best. And he knew he would need all the luck he could get because the fact that he was genetically engineered to be perfect was only a small help; what he was about to do would make 'Mission Impossible' look easy. He was about to do the unthinkable. A month ago, the challenge had seduced him. Back then it was a personal duel with his mind and wit, now it was an absolute necessity. Even with proper planning which now he sorely lacked, this gig had been extremely challenging. Now, it was near impossible. 

He was about to steal the Premier Rose, one of the largest diamonds in the world. 

He took a very long, deep breath as he let his mind settle on the job at hand. The 'Premier Rose', the second largest pear shaped diamond in the world, weighing a whopping 137.02 carats. But compared to _the_ largest diamond, it was just a baby. The 'Golden Jubilee' weighed an outstanding 545.67 carats after it was cut and polished, while The Great Star of Africa or also known, as 'Cullinan 1' was a 530.20 carats oval shaped diamond. It was set in the scepter of King Edward the VII and was kept in the Tower of London. If it wasn't because of the distance, Alec might have been tempted to give it a try. But for now he would just have to settle on the Premier Rose. His mind swept back to when he'd seen the diamond in the paper. Even on paper, he could almost see the way Premier Rose caught and captured rays of light, as though it shimmered with a hot inner fire. He had taken one look at the defiant beauty and he knew he would have to have it. Even for a second, he just had to hold it. Only now he realized with shock that someway somehow Premier Rose had reminded him of someone and subconsciously the similarities had beckoned to him. 

Premier Rose.

Max. 

They both look cool on the exterior but underneath that icy hard shell, hot fire leapt ferociously yet failed to break through the cold barrier. Only at the right moment with the right condition, they seemed to glow and sparkle and you could almost see how much they exuded that air of exotic beauty. They both look hard and unreachable but on the contrary, the reality was that both of them were very brittle, so easy to break. So fragile but you wouldn't know that until you _knew _them. Alec smiled softly at the thought but the smile held a hint of sadness. But for him, Max was more irreplaceable than the priceless diamond. He won't have any qualms handing it over after he had it in his possession. ]

Although it was undoubtedly a treasure, people always found it's quite hard to imagine that The Premier Rose had sisters, each one of them as valuable as the other. The rough uncut stone was 353.9 carats in weight. It was then cut into three diamonds, later known as the Premier Rose family. The largest of the three took the name Premier Rose, which would be his mark for tonight. 

The Diamond Exhibition was making a tour around the globe, making it possible for people to feast their eyes on the beauties, which were rarely shown in public. Seattle was one of the few places where the exhibition would be held. The Director for this exhibition felt, that given the fact that the US had failed to regain it's former glory after the Pulse, he was highly skeptical when told that his prized possession would be safe in such a place. In order to let him sleep peacefully at night, he had chosen a location that didn't get too much traffic and demanded extra maximum security. Each and every single one of those diamonds was under heavy security. There was a saying that followed the diamond everywhere. It said that even if you just breathed on the diamonds, the security guards would know instantly. Hopefully, for Alec's sake, that wasn't true. 

The Premier Rose, being the star of the show was heavily guarded. It was placed in a bulletproof and airtight room with surveillance cameras covering every inch of the room. The diamond was placed on a hexagonal pedestal made from thin but strong strips of stainless steel and legs of silver. It was strong, it was secure but it was not plain. Each leg for the pedestal was engraved so that even when viewed from afar, one had the impression of moving back through time; the handmade resting place was that extravagant. On top of this magnificent handiwork, lay the precious treasure. A stand was made for Premier Rose from platinum. The twirling strand seemed like shots of silver as they danced around each other before they separated and branched out. And like a regal queen, Premier Rose rested between the streaks of ivory, looking down aloofly from her lofty throne. 

These were usually what the eager visitors saw. A beautiful jewel encased in a glass case on top of a grand pedestal. From each corner of the clear case, a tiny spotlight was placed with care, almost hidden from the eyes of the awe-struck crowd, sending rays of light right into the heart of the stone. The lights flew into the jewel, crashed into one another and were bounced back and in the process of all these, it would appear that Premier Rose was a living creature as it throbbed with life interlaced with the fire within. They could also see that on each corner of the large room stood a guard with a rifle, alert on every moment as they watched the moving crowds flock around the diamond. Right beside each guard was a button. When pressed, it would seal the whole building shut within seconds, eliminating the all escape routes for would be thieves. The crowd was warned that the case was wired, even a light touch could set the alarm off so they were forbidden to touch the glass case. 

At night when the guards were gone the whole room was crisscrossed with laser beams, making it impossible to even take a step without tripping one of these beams. The combined effects from the beams, the cameras and the airtight room had made the huge chamber like a tomb, impenetrable and completely impossible to break in without getting caught. 

Alec continued to watch over the building carefully as behind him the sun slowly but surely was spreading the needed warmth and a second later he jumped down gracefully, and without a second thought he walked towards the building. 

It was time to get Premier Rose.

*

Original Cindy sat stiffly in one of the hospital chairs, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle as her dark eyes stared towards the unmoving patient, her gaze straight and unwavering. She sighed sadly and started to untangle herself from the chair, tentatively stretching her stiff limbs before moving awkwardly towards the bed. Although she had been in the room for a couple of hours, she still cringed as she saw how pale and lifeless Max looked as she lay there. Trying to reassure herself that Max was indeed very much alive, she glanced towards the beeping machine. But those blinking lights and changing numbers told her absolutely nothing as she gazed with untrained eyes. 

She was not supposed to be here. No one was, but she had begged desperately for Carr to let her stay with her boo. Carr had taken one look at her wild eyes and agreed, albeit reluctantly but then he recalled that there was a likelihood that this would be the last time the two friends would spend time together. And with heavy heart at the future loss he had let OC have her way. But he had warned the relieved Cindy to get out of the way of the busy doctors and nurses. With a nod and a smile OC agreed and turned to watch over her boo. 

For the past hour she had not uttered a word as she sat stiffly, willing frantically for Max to open her eyes but it didn't happen. She stood beside the bed, looking down on her dying friend as hatred and anger surged through her body for the one who was responsible for Max's one way ticket to the other side. She trembled for a moment, shaken to the core at the intensity of her feelings before rationality took control once more. 

Alec's somber voice rang in her head, _'I'm sorry I stopped you. Frankly, I wanted to do the same thing but killing Logan will not help Max. She's our priority now. We could finish Logan off later after Max's back on her feet and bitching as usual, is that a deal?' _

She knew he was right; right now the important thing was to concentrate on helping Max to get through this. She pushed those murderous urges to the back of her mind as she hovered solicitously by the bedside not knowing what to do before walking back to the corner and quietly dragging the heavy chair nearer to the bed. She sat and started to talk, trying to comfort Max and herself with her words.

'You do love to be in the center of attention, don't ya boo?' OC chuckled weakly, trying hard to stay cheerful. 'You have no idea what a mess you've caused. Original Cindy thought she'd never the day when _irresponsible _and _unreliable_ Alec moved heaven and earth for ya. Still in shock over it, sista. But there you go, you can't judge a book by its freakin' cover…' She was silent for a moment, collecting her scrambled thoughts as she mulled over today's event. 

'Under all that oozing charm and smooth talk, that boy do care about you Max. Maybe a lot more than you could ever imagine,' she sighed as her eyes started to get that faraway look. 'Dog boy was right; there is more to Alec than meets the eye. Talk about layers, you 'Manticoreans' could keep a shrink busy just trying to find what you're gonna do next,' she said with a small chuckle, 'let alone what makes y'all tick.'

'And Wonder Boy,' OC said sarcastically, her disgust obvious in her tone. She clenched her jaw tightly as her eyes started to harden with fury, 'I know you thought highly of him, being Eyes Only, protector of the downtrodden and all but I can't begin to imagine how anyone could behave like such an ignorant fool and expected to get away with it. _It's not my fault... Now, tell me Original Cindy, how could anyone look after someone who had a hole in her shoulder without the first aid kit?' _she mimicked Logan's whiny voice perfectly as her face scrunched up in distaste.

'Ya need to start opening those huge eyes wider, boo,' Cindy sighed tiredly. 'But enough of that. Just come back and ya could be as thick headed as you want. Original Cindy won't say a word 'bout that, just come back…' She blinked rapidly as her eyes filled with tears. 

She turned and saw a nurse standing at the door. Without a word, she stood and wiped her tears before she retreated to her corner and watched as the kind faced nurse did what she could to keep Max comfortable. The nurse turned towards the machines as she noted all her vital signs and saw that she was stable. For now at least. 

OC kept watching as the tears kept falling down her cheeks.

*

Daniel de la Vega sat behind his mahogany desk, busy finishing some paperwork even though the sun was lingering over the horizon, waiting for its cue to rise into the sky. He had pulled an all-nighter so he could enjoy the rest of today with the lovely and delectable Marguerite. He threw down his gold fountain pen as he leaned back in his chair. His face broke into a lustful smile as he imagined Marguerite's soft curves in revealing lingerie. He still remembered the day fate had presented him with Marguerite. 

It was more than half a year ago. He was in Rome as The Diamond Exhibition was making its way across Italy. If anyone were to ask if he was happy with his life at that time, he would've answered yes without hesitation. And he _was_ extremely contented with what he had. He had a lovely family, a beautiful and caring wife and two adoring daughters, and he had his flourishing career. He had been promoted as the director for the exhibition, making sure everything ran smoothly as the world gaped with wonder at the glittering jewels in his care. That is until he laid his eyes on the most precious gem of all. 

Marguerite Germain.

His watery blue eyes gleamed as he thought back on that fateful day. Marguerite was among the guests for a little welcoming party that was given the night before the grand opening in Rome. She had been one of the late arrivals, and had made such a ripple among the guests with her grand entrance. Every head turned to watch as she floated down the stairs in her gorgeous ruby red gown, baring her perfectly tanned shoulders with its alluring neckline. The hem of her skirt was encrusted with tiny crystals, and it sparkled as she moved. Her blond hair was twisted in a messy chignon with soft tendrils framing her heart shaped face. Monsieur de la Vega had taken one look at that entrancing beauty and vowed to have her, no matter what the consequence. 

Later that night he had presented himself to her and within minutes of meeting each other, Marguerite was enchanted by the gentleman who intrigued her with his sensitivity and soft smile. As they talked and danced, Daniel de la Vega learned that she was recently divorced from her husband after he had been involved in a sleazy affair with his assistant. He also learned that this femme fatale in front of him hated men who cheated on their wives with such passion that he had faltered in his desire to have her. But he ignored what his conscience was telling him as they promised to meet tomorrow for dinner. After that dinner, came a string of brunches, lunches and teas before Marguerite agreed to accompany him as he moved with the exhibition from one city to another. Their relationship was a tremendous success and this went on until now.

And Marguerite never knew that he was already married. 

The Director was still thinking about his mistress before the thought about his wife wormed its way in. He paused in mid-thought, eyes narrowed as he pondered upon the idea of the two women knowing each other's existence. His wife, Camilla would probably throw him out by his ears, as he was only a struggling curator in a local museum when he first met the innocent heiress. He had wooed the blushing girl with his gentle words and beautiful flowers until a year later they were married, even though her parents disagreed to the union wholeheartedly. What most people didn't know is that under that sweet smile and beguiling eyes, Camilla was as stubborn as a mule. There was nothing her parents could do once she set her mind to have something… or someone. 

De la Vega frowned as thought about his wife. But just for a second because he knew both of them moved in different circles. There's no way either of them would ever find out the truth. After that little worry was taken care of, he sighed happily as he began thinking about his fiery goddess. He was pondering what he was going to do to her when he saw her before his door was unceremoniously banged open and his disheveled aide burst through.

Before he could even opened his mouth to reprimand the man on his behavior, his personal assistant cried out, 'Fire! There's fire in one of the showrooms!'

De la Vega felt his jaw drop before, in a flurry of motion, he leapt to his feet and together with Kent, the assistant, ran towards the said room. His heart nearly stopped beating as he saw that the showroom, raging with fire was only a few doors away from the chamber where the Premier Rose was held. 

Frantically, he rounded up his managers and ordered them to see that every single stone was relocated to safety. He ran quickly, desperate to save the valuable diamond as a few firemen followed suit. He punched in the code to deactivate the alarm before his burning eyes saw that Premier Rose was still in her glass case. He started to breathe freely as slowly he lifted the casing and with gentle hand he lifted the glittering diamond and placed it in a velvet-lined box. He then proceeded to lock the heavy box with the key in his possession. The key then returned to its usual place, on a necklace the Director wore around his neck. The firemen were busy checking the entire room, making sure that the fire wouldn't spread as the gaunt Director clutched the box possessively to his chest. 

He had started to leave the room when suddenly his phone rang. He ignored it before he realized that it was the cell phone he used exclusively for Marguerite. Happily he patted his pocket to find the phone before he answered. He was bursting to tell Marguerite the recent horrifying event as he held the box in one hand and the phone in the other. He was too excited to notice that the firemen had left the room, leaving only one of them to continue working.

Before he could utter a word, he heard an undeniably female voice screaming in the other end. He frowned with bewilderment. _Is this a prank? _He thought to himself. But suddenly he recognized the voice. It was Marguerite.

'Marguerite,_ ma belle_, what's wrong?' he asked in a soothing tone. 

'Don't you _ma belle_ me, de la Vega! You lied to me! All this time you never told me you're _married!_' she screamed, her voice rose a few decibels with each word throbbed forcefully with anger. 

He gasped with horror as Marguerite kept screaming her fury across the line, and tried his hardest to calm her down. I have to, he thought, or I'll loose her.

'Now my sweet, where did you hear such a thing? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard of!' he injected a dose of amusement in his tone.

'YOU! I heard it from you!!' Again she wailed in distress, but tears slowly creeping into her voice.

'What? Me?!' he sputtered with that unbelievable piece of information. Before he could ask Marguerite further, his other phone rang. Fear slowly slithered up his spine as he recognized the shrill ringing as his _other_ cell phone. 

'Precious, can I call you back later? I have another call.' And without waiting for an answer, he ended her call as clumsily he tried to locate the ringing phone. It was quite a scene as the nervous Director fumbled with the phone and the box as he was looking for the other one. The fireman took pity on him and offered his assistance.

'Here, let me hold them for you,' he smiled as he held out his hand. 

De la Vega dumped the box and Marguerite's phone thankfully into the fireman's waiting arm as he searched through his clothing. He found the screaming phone tucked away in the pocket of his jacket and retrieved it with haste, before he turned to the fireman and took the box back with a grateful nod. He answered the second phone. 

'De la Vega speaking.'

'It's me... Camilla.'

The soft voice, a complete contrast to Marguerite's hysterical screams sent tendrils of dread crawling over his back. 

'Is anything the matter dear?' he asked as cold sweats started sliding down, making their way past his suddenly very tight collar.

'I don't know Daniel. Is there anything _you_ should tell _me_?' she asked in a calm and very much in control voice. 

'Uh, no, I-I don't think so dear. Uh…Oh I know! What about having lunch with me today, I'll pick you up at twelve. Why don't you wear that blue dress, it brings out your lovely eyes,' he chuckled, a bit forcefully as he tried to change the subject.

'Tell me about Marguerite Germain, Daniel…' Camilla said, her tone still unbelievably pleasant.

'Who? Afraid I don't know her dear,' he lied through his teeth as he started to hyperventilate. 'Who is she?'

'Your _mistress_ perhaps?' came the dreaded answer.

'What! You're joking right? Who told you that?' he asked, trying hard to sound amused. 

'You did,' his wife replied coldly.

The same answer from two different women nearly sent him to his knees. But it didn't. His hand which was holding the heavy box slackened with something much more than fear and it fell with a crash into the hard marble floor. De la Vega stopped listening to his wife as he stared with wide quizzical eyes. After landing on the floor, the locked box had cracked opened as if it was never locked. He gawked as the box hobbled for a few seconds before it came to a rest. The phone he was holding slipped from his sweaty hand as he saw that the box was completely empty.

Premier Rose was gone.

Daniel de la Vega sank limply to his knees as the world he had constructed painstakingly for years crumbled apart in just minutes.

His assistant, Kent found his superior sitting on the floor as he stared with unblinking eyes at an empty and opened box in front of him. 

'Sir, what happened?' Kent asked tentatively, on edge at the Director's unnatural demeanor. His eyes widened as he realized that the opened and empty box was the one used to keep Premier Rose when it wasn't on display. 'Sir, where's Premier Rose…?'

'It's.. gone. Premier Rose is missing. It's not here,' replied De la Vega slowly as he turned his empty and dazed eyes towards Kent. 

'What?! How did that happen?' Kent cried frantically as he started punching numbers on his cell.

'I don't know! I gave the box to that fireman for about two seconds before taking it back. Then it fell, crack opened and it's empty!'

'What fireman? Did you see his face? Would you be able to recognize him?' Kent asked desperately after he'd finished talking with the Head for Security. The sound of iron shutters closing every windows and main doors reverberated through the whole building. 

'No, I only looked at him for a second,' the beaten de la Vega hung his head in defeat.

'Think hard sir! You must remember _something!_'

After a long interval, de la Vega mumbled, 'Green.'

'Green?' 

'His eyes, they were green.'

His two phones had started their dreaded duel together. Daniel de la Vega stared at the screaming phones and the empty box in front of him as people move frantically around him, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

_to be continued.. _


	10. chapter IX the second heist

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

*

the lovely Mel had helped me to make this chapter better ;)

*

Chapter 9- The Second Heist.   
  
  


Even from where he was standing, Alec could hear the commotion going on in the closed up building. Well, an ordinary might have missed, it but he heard the confusion, the increasing fear and the rising mayhem perfectly. He grinned, the rush of adrenaline still coursing through his blood as gently he slid his hand into his jacket and took out the diamond. He brought it close to his face and slowly he turned it around, letting the soft morning light run its warm fingers through the multiple facets. Premier Rose glowed as it basked in the morning sun and that bright light illuminated the pain jagged green eyes. 

Alec sighed as he let the cool early breeze wash over his features, calming and cooling him down and somehow he could feel his spirit rise as, around him the world started stirring from a good night's sleep. For the first time in the past 6 hours he started to feel that yes, he could beat this thing… Max would be fine and he won't lose her, not yet anyway.   
  


One of the reasons he stuck around Seattle for so long was because of her.   
  


Although she had taken an instant dislike to him, well… maybe dislike was a bit of an understatement, he mused grinning at the memory of their earlier encounters, hatred would be the better choice, but for the first time in his life, he felt a sense of belonging. Even though Max had looked at him with some sort of aversion and not to say a heavy dose of loathing, at least she had looked and saw him. Even if it was as a screw-up who had to be pulled from all sorts of jams imaginable but for him, it was good enough. If it weren't, he'd have done what his training would've expected him to, lay low and keep moving.   
  


At first, there was the issue of money. Because of him she had lost her only chance for the cure and with that, her chance to be with Logan. He had watched with disbelief as she had chosen to save him over her much-needed cure, even after he almost killed her to save his own skin. And for that he owed her his life. He disappeared for a while until he got enough money to pay Logan back... and after he had scraped enough courage to be able to look her in the eye and not cower at the reminder of how low he had stooped and the coward he had become.   
  


Fate had somehow gotten their paths to cross again. So, they did have a second encounter. Not under the usual circumstances that's for sure, but who wanted staunch predictability when they could have shocking surprises, with those little twists thrown in occasionally. But the manner in which they first met continued till they parted company at their failed gig and it had extended throughout their very-hard-to explain relationship. Not 'relationship' relationship, of course, which is why the very-hard-to-explain part comes in. They weren't that friendly to consider friends nor were they sworn enemies, prepared to kill the other on sight… but somewhere confusedly in between.   
  


And during this turbulent timeframe, he'd observed Max from afar and had came to the conclusion that, despite her tough chick image, what Max truly needed was someone to look out for her. And he was pretty sure she never realized this as a fact. Not just someone saying, 'be careful…take care of yourself, Max…' every time she ventured out into the world but something more like discreetly watching her back. Someone who would be there when she needed help the most and offered it before she asked for it; because if it was up to her, she'd rather die than admit that Max the tough girl did require some assistance. 

So he did just that. It had started when he recognized she had a tendency to plunge headfirst into trouble without a plan, magnified tenfold by her desire to help out Logan in his missions to save the world. And this had grown into a habit, something he didn't want to break. Because somewhere along the road, he knew what Max truly needed was not a string to tie her down or a huge wall to keep the bad world away but… trust. Plain and simple. So that she in turn would have enough trust in herself to do the right thing, to learn how to spread her wings wide and explore the world instead of hiding herself away like she always did. And for someone who claimed to have Max's best interest at heart, Logan certainly found it's quite impossible not to toss her into some kind of trouble on a daily basis.   
  


Alec sighed deeply before the sparkling jewel drew his attention back to the present. He smiled as he looked at the twinkling diamond. Now, he was a step closer to the cure. He slipped the stone back into his pocket before he started moving towards his bike. A loud racket grabbed his attention and he turned towards the building. Again a satisfied grin broke over his face as he mused over his rash plan.   
  


For his Intel, he had done intensive research on the building, the area around the building, the exhibition, the usual security, manpower…basically every tiny detail about the operation of that exhibition… including the Director himself.   
He had dug up every single thing he could on the unsuspecting man, which meant that Alec knew everything there was to know about Daniel de la Vega. Maybe more than the man himself. He had learnt that the man was happily married, had a devoted family and yet he still kept a mistress. But none of that was a problem to him. 

At that time, his only concern was getting into the room with all his limbs still intact, and he had started drawing out a plan to get there. But after tonight he had had to abandon his half cooked plan for something a little less time consuming. And quickly he had contrived another. Because the room was obviously overprotected, he knew he couldn't just barge in there and whisk the diamond away, even though he was a transgenic and all. That was way too risky and he can't afford to go down before acquiring the cure. So, he started on another route and the perfect choice was through de la Vega. He was the one in charge there and what a stoke of luck… he had a weak spot. 

The two women in his life.   
  


Alec devised the perfect opportunity to turn that small flaw into something that would be in his advantage.   
  


The next stop, a sound studio.   
  


In that empty studio, Alec spent the next hour putting his props together.   
  


Two tapes.   
  


Two measly tapes that would spell out victory or deadly failure. Which is why he had laboured furiously over it, and in the end, all his hard work turned into a masterpiece. No one would ever have suspected those conversations as a fake unless they knew it beforehand. It was that perfect.   
  


The first tape was a family repartee among the de la Vegas on a boisterous picnic. The contented banter between loving husband and wife, happy chatters of affectionate girls and the warm bond of father and daughters were extremely hard to miss. Alec had poured everything he had and everything he knew to make sure that the outcome had the real warmth of a family gathering. Which was a wonder because he had never been to a gathering or had a family to begin with, but he had pulled it of splendidly. And the unprepared recipient would be Ms Germain.   
  


The second tape was intended for Mrs de la Vega. It consisted of one very enticing dialogue between the husband and his mistress as they laughingly discussed their little tryst in Paris. In this one Alec had doused hot and steaming passion over the conversation, added with aroused chuckles from his lover and sated replies coming from the cheating husband. The result… remarkable.   
  


He then connected the tapes to two telephones and set to work on the timer so at the chosen time, two anonymous calls would be made to two different women. When they answered the phone, the tape would automatically played, enlightening the two women about the one man of their lives. He set the two calls apart by a couple of minutes, giving de la Vega enough time to stew on his guilt before the second attack began.   
  


After this had been taken care off, he set out to do a little scouting on enemy territory. He sneaked into the perimeter and broke into the computerized control room. With a few strokes on the keyboard, he overloaded the wiring in one of the showrooms a few doors away from Premier Rose. Then, cautiously he let himself out and waited for everything to go as planned. He had set the stage and now all he had to do was wait for the key players to act unknowingly from the script he had written earlier. And they did. He almost laughed at the sheer simplicity of it, it's all in the matter of psychology… expect how your subject would react under certain circumstances and you almost had control over them. But there were unseen complications of course and he was extremely thankful that they were minor and could be discarded.   
  


The sea of moving men proved to be the perfect place to be as he tried to keep an eye on de la Vega, who would make his appearance in a few more minutes. When he did appear, Alec joined a couple of firemen as they moved towards the room, and waited patiently as the agitated Director deactivated the alarm and burst through the door, desperate to save the priceless diamond. His sharp eyes noted the box and the heavy lock on it. It would be hard to crack open but not impossible. He watched amusedly as the first call came through.   
  


A few minutes later the amusement almost turned to pity as the cornered man tried valiantly to struggle free. Almost… but the thought of a slowly dying Max hardened his resolve and he continued to watch the drama with cold unemotional eyes. When the second phone rang, Alec could almost see de la Vega fear had peak to absolute horror. And that was his cue. He plastered a look of understanding on his face and stepped to the trapped man.   
  


Although the heavy box was in his possession for only mere seconds, it was more than enough. His nimble fingers blurred as he picked the lock and quickly he slipped the jewel into the pocket of his uniform, the time it took for de la Vega to locate the ringing phone. He handed the empty box back to the sweating man and within minutes of acquiring Premier Rose, he was already outside, the diamond resting comfortably in his pocket.   
  


Alec smiled as he thought about his heist. All had gone well and now he was half way to the cure. He then turned his thoughts to Red, the man who was very interested to take Premier Rose from his hand. His usual fence. The sharp-eyed man had promised to pay Alec half a million for the diamond, maybe even six hundred grand. That was the most he had ever make in a single heist but right now it wasn't enough. The green eyes hardened with determination as he went through phase two of his plan quickly through his head.   
  


His fingers lightly touched the diamond as again he turned towards the building.   
With a last glance, he got onto his bike and blazed off to his next destination.   
  


*   
  


She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted by nothing but sheer gloom. The heavy air moved slowly over her, but by now Max had almost gotten used to those dark fogs, they didn't bother her that much anymore. She didn't even realize that they're still around; after all she had something else to occupy her mind from those depressing clouds. She blinked hard as the image of her last visitor danced tantalizingly through.   
  


Alec.   
  


The mere thought of him set her heart beating faster than ever. But the frantic heartbeat slowed down as she remembered with heavy heart that Alec was under a tremendous amount of pain. A low sob surfaced deep from her throat as she realized that she was the reason Alec had been placed in that horrific set of circumstances. If she could have moved her body, she would've curled into a miserable ball, an unconscious armour against the impending pain. But alas, that little comfort was cruelly taken away from her. Again she blinked as her working mind, as if trying to compensate for her body's lack of movement went into overdrive as it presented her with the history of their encounters. Her heart constricted as something dawned upon her foggy mind.   
  


She had never been nice to him. Not once in their time together... not ever.   
Her face flamed with embarrassment, hot and not particularly pleasant. It was a wonder he was still around. Anyone else would have probably fled the area, intent on putting as much distance between them and their unwanted tormentor or even fought back at the uncalled and undeserved attacks. But not Alec. Every verbally malicious shot she sent flying towards him was greeted with his usual smirk or trademark grins. Not realizing and not caring that maybe those sharp slices do cut deeply, she sent more of those venomous arrows. But now, looking back she knew without a doubt that Alec hadn't earned those spiteful words. She was too blind too realize that sooner, purblind by his thick shield. She had done nothing to deserve his help now, but he was still giving them away. She closed her eyes tight, thinking the matter through. Why? Suddenly the answer loomed.   
  


He loved her.   
  


Her befuddled mind refused to accept it as a fact. She must have been mistaken or it was just something her tired brain conjured up. It couldn't possibly be true.   
  


It just couldn't…could it…?   
  


Filled with misery, she didn't even realize that her best friend was there.   
Startled, she turned and saw Original Cindy as she sat stiffly in the corner,   
OC's dark eyes fixed straight at her. The fact that her Cindy was there calmed   
Max down a little. The uplifting effect of OC's presence soothed her frayed nerves and she was lulled into a comfortable doze. But when she felt Cindy's hesitant approached, Max turned, bewildered at her friend's unusual behaviour.   
  


'What's wrong Cindy?' she almost asked aloud, before she remembered that her friend couldn't possibly hear her. Her unasked question was answered with waves of emotions coming from Original Cindy. Something totally not like her. Hatred and anger mingled together.   
  


But quickly, the two feelings disappeared and replaced by resignation. Max was still brooding over the rapid changes as OC started talking.   
  


'You do love to be in the center of attention, don't ya boo?' Cindy's choice of an opening conversation startled a smile out of Max. 'You have no idea what a mess you've caused. Original Cindy thought she'd never the day when irresponsible and unreliable Alec moved heaven and earth for ya. Still in shock over it, sista. But there you go; you can't judge a book by its freakin' cover…'   
  


Max inhaled sharply, not believing what OC was saying.   
  


'Under all that oozing charm and smooth talk, that boy do care about you Max. Maybe a lot more than you could ever imagine,' she stared hard as her heart started to bloom with happiness. 'Dog boy was right; there is more to Alec than meets the eye. Talk about layers, you 'Manticoreans' could keep a shrink busy just trying to find what you're gonna do next, let alone what makes y'all tick.' 

Her lips started quivering as a smile hovered uncertainly over her full lips. As usual, Original Cindy was right, but her next word sent heavy frowns to adorn Max's forehead.   
  


'And Wonder Boy,' she flinched at the unbridled fury. 'I know you thought highly of him, being Eyes Only, protector of the downtrodden and all but I can't begin to imagine how anyone could behave like such an ignorant fool and expected to get away with it. _It's not my fault... Now, tell me Original Cindy, how could anyone look after someone who had a hole in her shoulder without the first aid kit?' _

_  
_Max grimaced at the last few sentences. Logan had said that? Although she was too confused and too tired to think rationally, she listened hard to Cindy's words. The guilt she had felt earlier came dashing back, attacking her with renewed frenzy. But right now, it was accompanied by shame and sadness.   
  


Logan. Long ago, that name was a source of comfort. Someone who was beside her as she searched for her lost family, who had tried to give her back something he thought she'd never have. But now, Cindy's blunt words had chased away the lingering shadow of uncertainty and doubt around the man to whom she had looked up to. For the first time, she saw Logan without the heavy curtain of gratitude and honor-bound by his 'help'. And she saw the real Logan that was always hidden behind Eyes-Only, his alter ego.   
  


She was surprised that she hadn't realized that sooner. But then, she always had had a knack to toss what she didn't want to see away and run if the situation was too much to handle. Lost deep in her own thoughts, she missed OC's next words.   
She was too busy chiding herself on her blindness to the obvious. She took a deep breath as at last she admitted to herself that yes, Original Cindy's talk about Logan had made her a little amazed but it didn't really gave her the shock of a lifetime. Because deep down she had subconsciously recognize Logan's true colors but she had turned a blind eye to his glaring flaws. All because of gratitude.   
  


All her life she had been on the desperate search for her family, refusing to get attached to anyone else for fear of history repeating itself but after meeting Logan, having his as a substitute family, she had overlooked his faults.   
  


Because at that time, he was the closest companion she had who knew what she was, and it had solidified into a habit as time passed, even after she had found Joshua… and Alec.   
  


Too far gone in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that OC had retreated; her place beside her was replaced by a nurse. Somehow, as if sensing her state of mind, the heavy fog crept closer and before she had time to react, she was crushed in its dark embrace and swept further and deeper into the ever-waiting darkness.   
  


*   
  


'Hey Walt, I'm leaving now. Make sure you keep those eyes on the monitors, can't have a burglary on our watch, right?' grinning at his partner, Jim turned to make his usual rounds.   
  


'Come on, Jimmy, who would be stupid enough to break in here?' laughed Walt, clearly amused at the absurd suggestion.   
  


'You never know, Walt, you never know…' and with that last remark, Jim left the room with a careless wave.   
  


Slowly, Jim walked through the empty corridor of Seattle Art Museum. He hardly spared a glance at the work of arts by the world-renowned masters. Works by Monet, Renoir, Titian, Cézanne, Tiepolo and many more graced the walls of the museum, their beauty lighting the building. He glanced occasionally at dimly lighted corners, not really expecting anyone to lurk in the dark spaces. Because of the extra security, the guards actually did have fewer things to worry about. But the last few weeks, Seattle Art Museum had collaborated with numerous art museums around the world to exchange the prized paintings in their charge for over a period of time.   
  


Musée d'Orsay in Paris had agreed to lend a painting by Bazille, Bazille's   
Studio; 9 rue de la Condamine. While the Galerie H. Odermatt-Ph in Cazeau, Paris had offered Sisley's Moret-sur-Loing. Monet's Water Lily series- Waterlilies,   
Green Reflection, Left Part from Orangerie, Paris now hung beside its sibling, Water Lilies (The Clouds). Renoir's Bouquet of Spring Flowers from the Fogg Art   
Museum Cambridge USA was in the next room. 

  
The Seattle Art Museum was now capable of boasting that they now hosted masterpieces from the nucleus of the Impressionist group- Renoir, Sisley, Monet and Bazille. Four friends who had met while studying at the Gleyre's studio in   
Paris. Four men who had came from different backgrounds but possessed the same passion in life, their art.   
  


Jim casually glanced at the closed room. It wouldn't be opened until 10 am and it would require multiple codes to open the multiple layers of security. Seeing that it was tightly shut, like it was supposed to, Jim ambled on but he stopped in front of a beautiful oak door. He stared at the door as his mind brought forward the image of its occupant inside. The Night Watch by Rembrandt. He smiled a little as he thought about that amazing painting which portrays the extraordinary clarity of a group of soldiers as they prepared to go on their watch, under the command of their distinguished captain. The Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam was a quite reluctant to part with their priceless Rembrandt, but after numerous meetings, The Night Watch took a very guarded trip to Seattle.   
  


As per the agreement, Seattle Art Museum loaned out a few paintings as well, a Séurat, a Tintoretto, a Manet and a Degas to name a few. The newly added paintings, all of which were priceless masterpieces, did put Jim a little on edge. Too many valuables under the same roof; it was the perfect heaven for thieves and burglars alike. But the guy who was in charge seemed to think the security was enough, more than enough.   
  


The whole area around the museum had a high, stone wall, hiding it from public's view. The dark blue roof was visible, even from miles away during the day.   
By night, the dark canopy gleamed under the bright spotlights, making anyone attempting to sneak into the grounds instantly became apparent to the guard's sharp eyes.   
  


The guards were posted at towers, scattered around the perimeter of the museum.   
Even if they somehow succeeded in passing the lights and the guards, even more security was waiting inside the building. Valuable paintings were put into small rooms and displayed separately and these rooms were heavily guarded. Nothing was left to chance. Other than the standard laser beams, multiple layers of alarms that could only be activated and de-activated by long sequences of numbers which only their superior had access to, cameras that were placed all over the museum, watchful guards they were also sensors that were placed behind each paintings. Even if they were accidentally moved a few measly millimeters, the alarms would go off in the control room at the museum and at the police headquarters.   
  


Jim glanced around the empty hallways and walked on, intent on getting his shift over with.   
  


*   
  


Walt was sitting in his chair as he gazed at the various screens in front of him. His alert eyes flicked over the monitors, trying to locate his paranoid partner. Jim was always worried that they're going to be hit by burglars since the first day he worked here... five years ago. And that fear had peaked with the arrival of their distinguished visitors. Walt grinned as he found him. Jim was walking slowly along the dim corridor, eyes casually moving all over the place.   
  


Walt almost laughed at his partner's antics before he saw something that made the laughter shrivel away completely. Behind him, a huge, hairy creature was crouching in a corner, his gleaming eyes trained at the back of his partner's unaware neck. Heart beating faster, he was rooted to the spot, eyes wide opened as he watched with horror. Must have been one of those freaks, his terrified brain shouted.   
Suddenly the creature held out an arm, sharp looking talons dangling from the long fingers as he got into position to strike.   
  


Walt leaped to his feet, and rushed outside, determined to save his friend from the ferocious monster. His feet skidded painfully on the smooth floor as he sprinted away to try and save his friend's life.   
  


*   
  


From a corner, a man in black clothing emerged from the shadows. He waited for a second before switching off the remote in his hand. The remote to the hologram projector he'd planted earlier. Then, without hesitation he stepped into the empty control room and started working. 

His quick fingers flew over the keyboard, erasing the 'monster scene' completely from the computer's memory. After that he turned his attention to the cameras in one of the rooms and without a moment's hesitation, he overrode the default code and shut the cameras off. He programmed the computer to loop sequences from the tape so the guards wouldn't be suspicious before he could make it outside.

That taken care off, Alec tried his hand on opening the files on security. His eyes turned to the big watch on the wall and he clenched his teeth in despair. Time was something he couldn't control but he had fervently hoped that his skill could offset what problems the computer would pose. The computer was way too slow for his liking. Time was running out but those damn codes remained a mystery. His hands blurred all over the keyboard while he strained his ears, trying to hear the two guards before it was too late. He heaved a huge breath as the last number clicked into place. A second later he had completely changed the code to a new sequence. With one glance, he had every single numbers firmly etched in his mind. His agile fingers moved rapidly, as he confirmed the changed codes. He was moments away from completion when he heard something that froze his blood.

   
Footsteps… two sets of them rushing towards him. Alec turned a desperate gaze to the monitor as it hummed quietly, the last task not quite done. He turned towards the door as the sound of marching footsteps became clearer with every passing second. As he spun to face the monitor, he found out with relief that the computer had finished doing its work. His busy hand on the keyboard froze with shock as behind his rigid back, the door was pushed opened by the two guards.   
  
  


to be continued… 


	11. chapter X how things would change now

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

Chapter 10- How things would change now.. 

The waiting room near the ICU ward was empty except for one single man. Logan was pacing the length of the deserted room, running his trembling hand through his hair, making it more messed up than ever. But for once, he didn't even realize the unattractive state of his much looked after hair as he thought about Max. Lying alone on that uncomfortable bed, slowly dying and there's nothing he could do about it.

He groaned loudly as he slumped into one of the chairs scattered around the shabby room. He winced in pain as the thin padding allowed his backside to come into contact with the very hard and extremely rough piece of _plank_ underneath it. He clenched his teeth as he shuffled around, trying to find the most comfortable position on this torturous piece of furniture. Finding none that meets his excellent taste, he groaned again, feeling sorry for himself as he thought about what he had to go through to save the woman who had enough sense to fall in love with him. He sighed happily as he conjured up the image of a smiling and grateful Max as she came running into his arms. He ignored the virus part because he'll find the cure for that too, no doubt about it. His eyes sparkled with glee as his mind played the delightful scene again and again.. and again. As usual Max had gotten into trouble and as usual there's only one person who could get her out of it. 

Him, of course. Yes, none other than yours truly, Logan Cale.

Logan smirked blissfully as the thought of him as a knight in a shining armor ran through his head. He would look absolutely dashing in a pre-pulse armor, if he could get his hand on one of those. Just one look at him, maybe Max will even swooned as she beheld the wonder right in front of her very eyes. His happy dream was shattered by a reminder of a not-so-healthy Max lying a few rooms away. Reluctantly he let that very nice thought go as he started to tackle the tough problem. First, what could he do to _become_ that brave knight. He wrinkled his nose as he started thinking, but a second after that he cringed in pain as his hand quickly went to the injured and broken nose. He touched his painful nose gently as his mind flew back to that agonizing moment. He could _not_ believe that a _girl_ had broken his nose! 

A girl!

His pride won't be as bruised or shattered as this if it was done by an X5. One came to mind instantly. Tall, maybe a _little_ good looking-given the fact that women threw themselves at him, Logan glowered at that very idea, charming-the man could charm a snake! and the biggest jerk that ever walked this planet. 

Alec.

His eyes narrowed as something came to mind. His last encounter with the said X5. Alec had asked him the location for Ray White. His small eyes narrowed even more as he started exploring the possibilities behind that. Maybe that sociopath of a transgenic do have a point, he thought to himself, completely and conveniently forgetting his recent fear and horror as he stared into that pair of cold freezing green eyes.

White. 

Aha! The answer to his problems. He leaned back into the uncomfortable chair as he started to make his plan. Within minutes, he was smiling, well pleased with himself as he thought about his foolproof plan.

*

'I told you Jimmy, I saw something!' Walt muttered angrily as he marched back to the control room. 

Jim burst out laughing at his partner's expression, 'Of course you did,' he smiled condescendingly, 'You saw a.. a what? A monster! A huge hairy monster about to attack me.'

'Yeah! I thought it was one of those freaks that's been on the news so much. You know, I was ready to sacrifice myself to save you from that _thing_ and what do I get? A thank you.. Noo! Instead.. you're going crazy, my friend!' the angry words burst out from Walt's mouth. 

'I'll be sure to thank you.. when I see that _thing_ for myself,' again Jim laughed his head off as he slapped his furious friend on his stiff shoulder. 

Walt suddenly stopped walking, then turned quickly to face Jim. His movement was so sudden, Jim almost crashed headlong into him.

'Hey, watch where you're going!'

But Walt wasn't listening, 'Tape! It's taped! Ha, you'll see I was right!' grinning triumphantly, he rushed towards the control room.

His eager hand pushed the door impatiently before bursting into the empty room. Without losing a second, he almost leaped into his chair as he started to look for that footage. 

Jim shook his head with amusement, 'Right.. Remember to show it to me,.. when you find it, of course!' he laughed as he started towards his own chair, leaving the door to close on its own as it swung shut.

Walt ignored his friend's laughing remark as he glued his eyes on the monitor, searching for that missing scene.

Above them, Alec watched quietly, unnoticed by the two guards. He clenched his gloved hand slowly after he saw that the second guard had entered. His stiff lips quirked into a grin as he noticed the swinging door. Making sure that both guards had their back on him, he loosen his hold on the pipes and he jumped down, landing gracefully and silently on his feet. Then he blurred towards the moving door, making it outside as the door softly clicked shut.

'What was that?' jerking back in his seat, Walt spun around as his eyes raked around the room, searching for its source.

Alec was too fast for any naked eye to see but his light speed movements had sent a sliver of shadow towards Walt's wary eyes.

'What?' startled, Jim looked around the room with confusion.

'I don't know. Something.. moved, I think.'

'And you called _me_ paranoid,' Jim grumbled, 'For god sake, I think you just had too many coffee and too little sleep. There's nothing I tell you,' brushing away his friend's remarks, Jim turned back to his work.

Walt glared angrily at his unbelieving friend before he went back to his search. But now, he was more intent on finding the 'monster' Jimmy thought had come from his imagination than before. 

*

The empty hallway stretched, long and forlorn looking without the aid of bright lighting and the sound of footsteps hurrying here and there. The heavy silence hung over the dim corridor as no whispers of awe struck visitors as they stared with wonder in front of the prized paintings to fill the stagnant air. But none of that matters to Alec. He was hidden from view, aided by the lack of lights as he crouched in the dark corner just seconds after his escape from the two guards. He kept still as a statue as he tried to listen to their conversation. A small grin flitted around his lips as he heard their arguments. So far so good. If they're busy debating with each other, then they would be too preoccupied to realized that something was wrong. Not until it was too late.

Alec rose quietly, his movement too smooth and fluid for a human, his eyes busy searching for any hint of trouble. Finding none, he glanced around the place, looking for the surveillance cameras. He memorized every one quickly, then without missing a beat he blurred across the long hallway, moving across the place in a seemingly random manner. But the truth was although it seemed highly impossible, was that he had found a route, combined by each camera's blind spot. This formerly unknown road helped him to stay hidden as the dark shadow stretched its wing and kept him under its protection. 

As soon as he arrived in front of his destination, Alec unconsciously flicked his eyes around, merely out of habit but nothing was out of the ordinary. The cameras around and inside this room had been shut off, so he was in no danger of being caught on tape. He lifted his arm slowly as he stared at the intricately carved oak door. Then, gently he ran his fingers carefully over its smooth and satiny surface as again adrenaline rushed through his veins, making his heart beat faster. He pulled back his hand and turned to deactivate the alarm. His gloved fingers didn't leave any mark as they moved around the key pad. After punching in the new code, Alec took a step back as the red bulb blinked once before giving way to green. A second later, the huge door swung slowly opened. 

Alec took a deep breath before he stepped inside the unlocked chamber before turning back to close the door behind him. He didn't even spare a glance at the incredible painting hanging on the far wall as he walked carefully to his left. Here, there's another key pad waiting and he entered his code. Most people didn't even realized it's existence as it always been hidden from view by the eagle eyed guard as he stood in this corner, keeping watch over the mingling people and the valuable painting. Alec didn't even paused as behind him a soft hiss permeated the silent room, indicating that the motion detector around the painting had been turned off. Quickly he put in another set of numbers and with a click the key pad in front of him slide quickly sideways, giving way for a miniature keyboard to materialize. 

He took out a pair of glasses and after putting them on, instantly the room took an eerie red glow. Laser beams crisscrossed each other, beginning from the floor and ending at the high ceiling. There would be absolutely no way anyone could remove the painting before breaking any of those beams. No way.. apart from shutting them off first. Alec punched in the sequence he'd chosen earlier and instantly, the red beams disappeared. He took the glasses off and slipped them back into his pocket before turning and began walking towards the reason he was here in the first place.

The Night Watch.

He stared silently for a few seconds, struck by its unmentionable beauty. This exquisite piece of wonder was Rembrandt's most famous painting and for decades had been hung in the Night Watch Room in the Rijksmuseum. He had finished the Night Watch in 1642 and had officially named it _The Militia Company of Captain Frans Banning Cocq and Lieutenant Willem van Ruytenburch. _Alec smiled as he caught sight of a little girl in yellow among the fully attired soldiers. That smile widened as he suddenly recalled that because of this painting Rembrandt had been sharply reprimanded by his patron. The captain didn't entirely like the attention Rembrandt had paid to the other figures in that painting over himself. Some people just hated competition.

Alec was still smiling as he lifted the velvet cords off and stepped closer. Without a sound, he took the painting off the wall and quickly he removed the heavy frame. A few minutes later, he had rolled up the vellum and had safely stored it in his shoulder bag. Carefully, he lifted his prize and then he left the museum the same way he had gotten in. Through stealth, skill and speed.

*

The ICU ward had calmed down after two patients had been rushed in almost an hour ago. The two victims from a shooting incident had spent several agonizing hours in the operating room as the surgeon had tried their best to keep everything intact and in working condition. After that long hard battle with the ever waiting angel of Death, they were entrusted into the capable hands of the ICU staff. After that burst of excitement, the ward had returned to its usual air of silence and expectation. 

One man remained oblivious to the fading spark of commotion. Logan was still draped over the chair as he thought over his hatching plan. So, he mused gleefully, Alec had wanted to use Ray White to strike a bargain with Agent White. That means White must have the cure in his possession after all. That was just so like Alec, he thought angrily, not to share any new information with him and acting alone. No doubt screwing up the plan in the process. Didn't Alec understand that when he failed, then it's left to good ol' Logan who had to bail him out? And I was too busy helping Max as it is, he seethed furiously. Well, if he got himself caught.. again, Logan thought, than White could have him. See if I care. Quickly, he turned his thoughts to more pressing matter.

Ray. 

Logan had never imagined the small boy would ended up helping him. Well, it's to be expected, he nodded, after all he had successfully taken that innocent child from those evil Familiars. His eyes began to lighten up as he mulled over the plan. White didn't have a clue that no one had the faintest idea where his son is. And there's absolutely no reason why he should be enlightened on that particular subject. _I'll contact the anxious dad and tell him I'll give his son's last known location in exchange for the cure,_ Logan thought as a smile started breaking over his face. _Maybe I could even fool the guy so he had to give the cure first and we'll have to wait and see if it works _before_ I'll give him the address, _that smile widen even more as he continued along that line of thought._ After Max was saved, I'll just picked the farthest place I could think of and sent White scurrying over. I'll get Max to hide and lay low and White won't be able to get his dirty hands on her_. He grinned excitedly as his brain fast forwarded to the near future. Both of them were having a little celebrating dinner. He had set a beautiful table, complete with two flickering candles, a bouquet of red long stemmed roses, their crimson petals were still drenched with clinging dews, some soft music playing and of course his hand made pasta. Max would look absolutely gorgeous as she sat there, all dressed up. Then, they would toast their success in outwitting White over a glass of bubbling pre-pulse champagne. 

He sighed with pleasure at that perfect picture. His mind made up, Logan stood stiffly as his exo whirled at the unforeseen move. He stand still for a second, trying to let his body warmed up for the hard job ahead. Satisfied with himself, he turned and headed outside. 

He stopped a nurse on his way out and hurriedly told her, 'I'm going home for now. But be sure to call me if something happens to Max Guevara. Here's my cell phone number.' He scribbled the numbers hastily on a piece of paper before thrusting them at the startled nurse. 

Quickly, he rushed outside, thinking intently about his plan. And during the drive to his penthouse, he started to put together his little speech to one Special Agent White. That speech has to be perfect because in less than an hour it's going to be aired to the masses by Eyes Only.

*

The room was large and airy, a complete contrast to what everyone was led to believe as a fencer's headquarter. All those movies always portrayed the offices as small, dingy and full of smoke as it wafted slowly upward from a lit cigarette that was left to burn in the ashtray. But here, it was bright and cheery.

Red didn't believe in smoking and even forbidden his employees from touching one in his presence. The big, spacious room was quite empty. He didn't fill his workplace with personal stuff. The only piece of furniture in the entire room was a big circular table, made from the hard and expensive teak, the same one he had since he began to follow in his father's illustrious footsteps. His proud father had given him the imported table which he personally choose after his only son announced that there's nothing he'd want more than took over the family business. And his father had chosen that particular one because teak was among the hardest and the strongest of woods. And he always seen his only son as that. A hard and a strong man. The older man had traveled far and wide for his son's gift as teak was only found in certain parts in the South East Asia, mainly Thailand and Malaysia. 

Next to his father, he loved the working table his father gave all those years ago. Because all his life, his only family had been the two of them together. Just him and his father, and his dad was in the center of his universe. Until he died over ten years ago of lung cancer. The usual end for a heavy smoker. And from that day onward, he loathed the silent killer. 

The big heavy man was silent as he went through yesterdays figures. Both of them made an amazing picture together, a big man behind the big dark table. The man's shaved head shone in the early morning sun. His strong jaw was hidden under the full red beard. The reason he was called Red in the first place. In his youth, he had a head full of shockingly flaming red hair. His father whose dark mane was a complete contrast to his fiery hair, had laughingly called him his Red boy. And the name had stuck over the years. His thick arms tried to shuffle the paper into some sort of semblance. He was perusing over a piece of paper that was strewn on his desk before the sound of the opening door got his attention. He snapped his head and the tension in his shoulder lessened instantly, but he kept the angry scowl firmly in place.

'Don't you ever learn to knock, boy?' he snapped, looking like he was ready to snap the visitor in two.

'And missed this warm welcome?' Alec tried to sound as light hearted as his words.

'Huh,' snorted Red, but a smile was already appearing, lighting up the gray eyes, 'still have that charm, I see. What brings you here? Don't tell me you change your mind on the diamond job. I already have a buyer lined up for that sparkling stone.'

'Nah, I'm not as fickle minded as that,' he grinned as a pouch flew smoothly through the air.

Effortlessly Red caught the pouch, his red eyebrows were raised in accordance to his unasked question. But his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the pouch and poured the content onto his palm. He gasped in surprise as Premier Rose rolled out, sending heated rays all over the place. His eyes sought out Alec, as slowly that craggy face broke into a delighted smile.

'You little.. you said you won't pull this off until a couple of months more!' Red accused, wonder still shining from his light eyes, 'Thank goodness I already had a buyer! This little fella will be as hot as hell soon.' Something crossed his mind and with a little frown, he asked, 'why did you speed up the job?'

'I need the money,' Alec said flatly, 'so, how much would you give me for that?'

'I thought we discussed this already. Five hundred, yours for the taking.'

'Make it six, and it's a deal.'

'Deal,' grinning broadly, Red extended his right arm, anxious to conclude their deal.

Alec shook his head slowly and said, 'I have something else too.'

'What would that be?' Red asked as he was busy checking the glinting diamond with a jeweler's loupe. 'It's perfect,' he sighed ecstatically, 'you do know that it has 189 facets, and the combined effects on how it plays around with lights are just.. amazing.'

'Yes Red, I know that and take your eyes away from that diamond for a sec, will you?'

'Ok, ok.. fine! Whatever you say.. what'd you have for me?' grunted the big man, annoyed at being deprived from ogling at the diamond.

A heavy shoulder bag thumped noisily onto the polished surface of the table. Without a word, he unwrapped the big package before slowly he rolled the canvas on his desk. Then his hand stiffened in shock and awe as for the second time today, Red was struck speechless. 

'My.. God!' and he stared with eyes that were wide opened. Slowly he lifted that stricken eyes towards Alec as his thoughts tumbled and fall over each other, desperate to be let out. 'How.. What.. Is this real?' he blurted out the last question, and waited anxiously for the answer.

'Of course it's real. Would I bring anything less than the real thing for my best fence?' the dry answer came out instantly.

'But.. This is _The Night Watch_! Oh. My. God! How did you get this.. gorgeous Rembrandt out from the museum? That place was unbreakable! No one can break in! It's impossible!' 

'Nothing is impossible, Red. I just used a little bit of grey cell,' Alec grinned, 'If I remember correctly, you had a client who wanted this for his own. I suggest you give him a call.'

'You're right,' he nodded, a little confused by all these excitement and started searching for a phone. 

'Later would be fine with me,' laughed Alec at his fence's action. 'But right now, discussing the price would be just great.'

'You're right,' and again he nodded but he's starting to come to his senses. 'How about another six? That would bring you a one point two mill. Not bad for one night work.'

'One point five or I'll walk out from here. With _both_ of them,' countered Alec, his face carefully without any emotion.

'You're on,' Red agreed after he furiously thought it over. 'I guess you would like the money now?' asked the bearded man as slowly he started smiling again.

'You could bet on that,' Alec nodded as without a word, Red turned and disappeared behind a door leading to his safe.

A few minutes later, he was back and with him was a big bulky bag. He put it down on the table softly and grinned at his friend, 'Maybe you should count them. Make sure everything is there.'

'No, I trust you, Red,' he replied nonchalantly, and with a careless wave he was gone.

Red stood staring at his disappearing back. Then with hand that almost shook from excitement, he ran a finger over the painting, softly and gently. And his eyes shone with exhilaration at the treasure in front of him.

* 

He was speeding towards Fowler's lab, his bike eating up the distance quickly and swiftly. Astride that roaring machine, Alec almost laughed aloud. Never in his whole life had he experience this feeling. He felt so light, so care free, so.. happy. The wind was blowing ferociously past his face and ruffling his hair but he didn't notice the painful sting. By now Fowler would have discovered the cure and probably he was making it now. 

Alec grinned contentedly, the cure had been found and Max will survived this horrifying ordeal with just a mark on her shoulder. With time, that mark will too soon disappear and then, there would be no indication that this nightmare had ever happened. The smile still lingered as he sneaked into the doctor's lab for the second time. He gazed at his moving watch for the fist time since he left this lab earlier and he was surprised to see that so much time had passed. The numbers blinked 12:49:53. Alec shoved the sudden fear away told himself that the 12 hours would be enough. The cure was almost done anyway. 

As he pushed the door opened, his heart was beating so fast he had to wait and took a deep breath before he deemed he was capable enough to handle the situation. He do not want to be used again by this sharp doctor. Satisfied, he stepped through.

He glanced quickly through the large lab, trying to locate the missing scientist. Within minutes he had found the old man looking at something on his computer. He was sitting still as he stared at the screen. 

Alec marched silently to the preoccupied man and loudly cleared his throat. Fowler turned instantly and surprise filled his face as he saw Alec. He turned a bewildered head towards the far wall, trying to find the watch to ascertain the time.

'Is it ten hours already?' the frowning doctor asked.

'No, but I thought I'd drop by.. see how much progress you've made,' Alec said, propping his hips at a nearby table. 'The cure, it's coming along just fine right?'

Something flickered across the doctor's face before he turned and busied himself with his computer. 'I'll answer that later. There's something I have to clear up first, and then I have to try to make you understand what I've discovered, is that all right with you?'

Although Alec didn't exactly care what Fowler had dug out about the virus, he can't exactly say that. Just humor the guy, he thought to himself. 'Sure, go ahead.'

The doctor pushed his glasses upward as he prepared to talk, 'She's one of them. A.. transgenic, is that what they're called?' He put up a hand as Alec straightened himself up from his relaxed posture, green eyes suddenly alert, 'That didn't mean anything to me. I don't care if she's made in a lab or anywhere else for that matter. All I care about is my work, that's about it. Is that understood?' 

Alec nodded but his wary eyes continued to watch the doctor carefully.

'Start telling me where she got that virus in the first place. That's not something the DNAs could've told me,' he said sternly, his eyes staring under the thick glasses.

Alec was silent for a while as he debated with himself. With a ragged sighed a crossed his arms in front of his chest and started answering the waiting scientist, 'The very same secret government agency that created her put the virus into her system so that she could kill their enemy for them.'

'I see.. she's the carrier. That would explain why she had immunity,' muttered Fowler to himself, then he turned and fixed Alec with his sharp gaze, 'This virus was somehow created to attack certain DNA strand. I found some traces of foreign human sweat in the blood and I guess that's how the targeted DNA got into her bloodstream, am I correct?'

Fowler continued his lecture as no answer came from the silently brooding Alec, 'Her immune system _did_ fight the activated virus at first and I'm very sure it will be fully eliminated from her system if somehow she didn't got an infection. Do correct me if I'm wrong, young man,' implored the irritated man to Alec's total silence.

'I will.. when you _do_ get it wrong,' came the brisk reply.

'All right then,.. because of the infection, her immune system took a hard beating and the activated virus started to multiply. But slowly because a tiny portion of that immunity is still working,' he stopped for awhile and took a deep breath before he plunged ahead, 'then everything starts to go wrong.'

Missing the stricken look on Alec's face, he plowed on, 'the virus was designed to work in a human blood and since this woman was a transgenic, it didn't really happened as expected.'

'That means.. what?' Alec asked quietly.

'It means in a different environment, most molecules and particles reacts differently. The newly activated virus, since there's no immune system to stop it, started _mutating_ after it was exposed to her blood. It turned to a new strain and she didn't possess any sort of immunity against _this_ new virus.'

'That's not a problem, right? You could just find a cure for the new one,' Alec suggested calmly, but his heart had started beating hard.

'I wish it was that simple,' the doctor sighed, 'but it's not. This new virus started reproducing, faster as the time passed, and while it was multiplying itself, the genetic coding for the _new_ batch of viruses was changed.' Seeing the look of understanding in Alec's eyes he nodded his head rapidly, 'Yes, every time they're _reproducing_, they're _mutating.._ at the same time. It would be hard..' Fowler shook his head hard, 'no, impossible to keep track on the changing virus long enough to make a vaccine. Every virus needed a specific drug to disable them completely but now, there are too many different types of viruses.. not to mention the one which would make their appearance soon. There's absolutely no way we could cure this woman on time before the virus shuts her entire system down.'

Slowly, the light happy feelings he had earlier slithered away, leaving his body numb and they were replaced by icy cold fear. His horror filled eyes stared at the old man as his cracked world started to fall apart.. again. But now, it was worse because this time his only reprieve.. his fierce hope was shattered beyond recognition.

_to be continued.._


	12. chapter XI running out of time

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from taking an unplanned journey across the tunnel that ends with the bright lights. And he won't stop at nothing to make sure of that..

*

yeah, here's the much awaited next chapter! *grin* sorry, this one took so long.. and this chapter was beta-ed by heather. Thanks, heather! 

*

Chapter 11-Running Out of Time.

The big lab seemed to swirl and move as Alec was rooted to the ground. His glazed emerald eyes seemed to stand out dazedly in his pale, stricken face. He clenched his stiff jaw tightly as Fowler's words reverberated loudly in his head. _Started mutating... turned to a new strain... no immunity... no way to cure her... not before the virus shuts her entire system down... SHUT HER SYSTEM DOWN... then Max would be... dead.. No.. No.. NO!!_

That single word bounced back and forth in his grievously tortured mind as he flailed wildly to keep from being drowned by his own feelings. He looked down and in his crazed state, he could almost see the broken pieces of his shattered world laying haphazardly all around his feet. His wounded heart, clumsily patched together by his inexperience hand, burst painfully opened and started bleeding again. He almost gasped as the overwhelming grief crashed down on his abused body. Heart racing frantically, he tore his desperate gaze away and stumbled onto Fowler. Alec forcefully thrust his emotions aside as he saw the doctor had stopped talking, and he was staring at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

'What?' Alec asked cagily.

'Did you hear what I just told you?' Fowler asked, frowning as he realized he had been talking to himself for the last few minutes.

With herculean effort, Alec pushed his innermost turmoil aside and tried to concentrate on the grim doctor, 'Frankly.. no. So what did I miss?'

Fowler looked up and scowled as the realization that this man hadn't been hanging onto his words as he was supposed to be doing sunk in. 'I was saying that it would take a near miracle to save this woman.'

'I heard that the first time, Einstein!' the devastated Alec snapped, not needing to be reminded of Max's dismal future. The future he couldn't do anything to change.

Looking positively taken aback, Fowler's lips thinned, the eyes behind the glasses narrowed as something unexpected crosses his mind. 'You loved her...' he said, a bit amazed, 'You love this woman.'

Alec went deathly still as the doctor's words bounded crazily across the room. There's absolutely nothing to indicate he even heard the sudden observation as he stood rigidly in the middle of the huge lab. Nothing except a little twitch in his jaw muscle. The glazed look left, the pain filled eyes rapidly as slowly he turned their freezing gaze onto the unprepared man.

'Does that have anything to do with the cure?' Alec's tone was smooth but lethally cold, soft satiny silk over icy hard steel.

The doctor flinched, battered by the force behind that frosty pair of glinting green eyes. Wisely, he took the option of not venturing over that dangerous territory, 'No, I guess not. And...I'm not sure if you wanted to hear this but...' the doubtful voice trailed, hesitant to continue.

'Spill it,' Alec ordered impatiently as fear had started to rear its ugly head.

'Fine.. Although I'm not sure what good will that be, this is a pretty hopeless case. Which ever way I decided to turn, there's only dead end staring back at me. Even when I thought I had some lead, smack! I run 

against some wall.. It's very disconcerting, all right. I...'

'Straight to the point, Dr Fowler. I don't have time to chat,' interrupted Alec brusquely as pointedly he glanced at his watch. His heart skipped a bit as blinking numbers greeted him. 12:31:15. He was running out of time.

'You young people are always in a hurry. Didn't even stop to appreciate what was right in front of your eyes. Why...'

'Someone is going to end up dead soon if you don't start explaining what you know, and it sure isn't going to be her,' Alec cut Fowler's next word in mid sentence with that glint in his eyes that promised murder.

Fowler took one look at that and almost blurted out everything, in such haste to accommodate the blunt order. 'I found a temporary vaccine.'

'**_What?!_** Why didn't you tell me sooner,' Alec shouted angrily, 'How long does it work?' _With that temp cure, maybe I could work something out, find someone else to crack this goddamn mystery. Time... it'll give me extra time..._ he thought desperately.

'Not long, I'm afraid. 4... 5 hours maximum. Maybe less, I can't say anything for certain until I take a look at her recent condition and see for myself how far the virus had mutated,' he said, frowning apprehensively. 'This vaccine successfully surrounded every virus and temporarily immobilizes them from reproducing. But only for a short amount of time, then the virus starts breaking the barrier apart after the 5th hour.. or less, and once again it was active. As you can see, after the vaccine wears out, we're back to square one. This vaccine only bought us a little bit of time. There's nothing else we could do about this situation. Which is why I think it's completely hopeless.'

'When you said immobilize, what exactly do you mean?' asked Alec, as something flashed brightly in his head, a radical new idea, 'What is its exact state at that time?'

'It's state? A little similar to hibernation, I'd say. Why do you ask?' the bewildered scientist, a little lost to what Alec was suggesting. He winced painfully as a firm hand clamped tightly onto his own.

'I have an idea,' Alec said simply, but his eyes were shining as his shattered hope was slowly and agonizingly resurrected.

*

The silent clatter of flat white shoes echoed over the quiet hallway. A small nurse walked slowly, her long brown hair half hidden under the nurse's cap while the light blue eyes were busy reading a patient record. Finished with that, she tucked the file under her arm and headed quickly towards the nurses station.

'Jane,' the short haired blond nurse greeted, 'your shift's over in a couple of minutes, right?'

'Uh huh,' the preoccupied Jane replied, her blue eyes looking over the patient's chart.

'Lucky you. I just got in,' she sighed, 'And today looks pretty busy.'

Jane laughed at her colleague's wishful expression, 'Aww... come on Mindy. Who complained that this ward was too dull? Not too much action like the ER?'

'Yeah, you're right... but I'm a little used to this 'snail pace' ward now,' she grinned sheepishly.

Jane shook her head and resumed shuffling the charts, and then she came across one particular report. 'Mindy, make sure you keep your eyes on room 4-11, ok?'

'4-11? Is that one of the shooting victims?' Mindy's brow crinkled under the stray blond strands.

'No, this one just got in around midnight. Female, twenty... name's Guevara. Has some sort of virus infection. Her vitals are not good and Carr said it'll worsen in the next few hours. Check on her every fifteen minutes, ok?'

'Sure,' Mindy nodded.

Behind the two busy nurses, a small television flickered, showing the usual morning shows. The sound was minimal and the nurses didn't even spare a glance in its direction. But the two bent head snapped upward at once as a loud beeping broke the waiting silence. Before they could even move a muscle, someone shouted, the voice was filled with panic and fear.

'I NEED A DOCTOR! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!'

Jane grabbed the phone and was already punching the numbers as she turned to Mindy, 'Go! I'll page Carr!'

Mindy nodded her head, her face pale, eyes wide open as she sprinted towards the dying patient.

*

Original Cindy was sitting quietly in her chair, looking at her unconscious friend. She sighed slowly, wearily as last night's excitement had started to catch up with her. Suddenly, she felt tired. Very, very, tired. After glancing at the unmoving Max, she rested her heavy head against the chair and slowly she could feel her weary eyelids started to close. But within seconds, they sprang open as a shrill noise sounded throughout the room. Heart beating wildly, her frantic eyes swept the room and she found the source of the sudden disturbance.

One of the machines was blinking wildly and its small screen was showing a moving straight green line.

OC stared with horror, as _that was for her heart!_ ran through her muddled brain.

She rushed to the door and screamed desperately, 'I NEED A DOCTOR! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!'

Then she saw a blond nurse running quickly towards her while the brunette was speaking hurriedly on the phone. Together the nurse and OC moved rapidly to the bedside as the machine continued to shriek loudly. 

Mindy took one look at the unchanged horizontal green line and quickly she started compressions. Her hands moved systematically, forcing the heart to start beating again but the stubborn heart refused to listen.

She bit her lips worriedly as this young woman's heart remained dormant. Her hands pushed firmly as she whispered, 'Come on... move... move!'

But the situation remained unchanged.

'What happened?' a gruff looking Carr asked worriedly, bursting through the opened door.

'She's in cardiac arrest, Dr Carr,' Mindy replied instantly, but she continued with the heart compressions. Jane, who was tailing behind quickly moved forward, preparing what was needed.

'Charge to one eighty,' ordered the doctor briskly.

'Charging.'

'Clear!' the two nurses moved their hands out of the way as Carr shocked Max's heart to start it beating again. He turned to the monitor and hid a groan as the line remained flat.

'Two hundred.'

'Charging.'

'Clear!'

Max's small body nearly lifted itself from the bed as the force of the electricity rushed through her heart.

Blip...

Blip...

Blip... Blip...

'We have a pulse,' Jane announced as she sighed loudly.

'Thank God!' Carr said, running his hand over his weary eyes. He turned and for the first time he belatedly realized that OC was there. He saw the big dark eyes, brimming with fear and absently he patted her shoulder. 

'Don't worry, your friend is fine now. Why don't you go and get a little rest?'

'I... I'll stay... if you don't mind,' she whispered, taken aback by what had just happened.

'Very well. I'll keep you company,' he nodded to the two nurses, and quietly they slipped outside, one heading towards home; the other to the waiting patients.

Inside room 4-11, Carr slipped an exhausted hand over Cindy's tired shoulder and together they watched over Max, who was slipping towards Death... now quicker than ever.

Outside in the deserted hallway, the TV flickered twice before a burst of static appeared. A second later, a pair of eyes followed suit, and those eyes were gleaming oddly. Much too odd for Eyes Only, the only free voice left in the city.

__

to be continued..

A/N ok, guys.. this chap may be a little short, but as some of you already know, this is the chapter I had the most problems with. Yup, the list is endless. So, don't get mad *grin* and I'll post the next one soon :) 

Hugs, sue


	13. chapter XII one step closer

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from taking an unplanned journey across the tunnel that ends with the bright lights. And he won't stop at nothing to make sure of that..

*

thanks to heather and addy for the beta job ;) 

*

Chapter 12 - One Step Closer.

'What do you mean, you have an idea?' the frowning doctor asked before he winced again as the pressure on his arm increased.

Not noticing what he had unconsciously done to the good doctor, Alec, his eyes shining with too much hope and a little bit of wonder said, 'You had them immobilize, right? But you can't eliminate them, that's the problem. What if we try something at that exact time, the time when they can't fight back. That's our chance!' he finished with a wry grin.

'And hence the problem... I don't _have _anything strong enough to fight these viruses, even in their dormant state,' Fowler bit back an impatient retort at what he considered a far fetched idea.

'Maybe we do.. .' Alec said as his eyes started to sharpen with focus, thinking intently on the deadly problem.

'What are you saying?' Fowler asked skeptically after Alec was silent for the next few minutes, lost in his own thoughts, 'I've been through everything I know with an _extra fine_ tooth comb, but I couldn't find anything that could withstand the virus, they're much too strong. And I hate to admit this but I've run out of options a couple of hours ago.' 

He let go of Fowler's arm as he turned to look at the angry scientist. Alec frowned as the doctor's words hit home, 'It's just something I've thought of... I have no idea if it works. But it will work; I'll make sure of that.' 

Fowler saw the hard determination and knew that this man _would_ make sure of that and a moment later he nodded his head stiffly, 'Very well. Let's hear what you have.'

Alec crossed his arm tightly around his chest and took a deep breath before speaking firmly, 'Your enzyme. What if we combine it with something strong.'

'Like what?' interrupted Fowler hastily.

'Stem cells,' Alec glared, showing his feelings at the interruption.

'Stem cells..,' mused the old man, 'they produce all the blood and immune system cells in the body. It's a long shot... but that just might work. Yet, there's still one big problem. Where do you find these really strong stem cells?'

'That's not going to be an issue,' Alec said without emotion, 'Use mine.'

'Yours? Are you sure it's strong enough?' he asked uncertainly.

Alec didn't even bother to answer as he stood in the middle of the huge lab, his arms securely in front of his chest, looking down on the doubtful doctor.

Something hit Fowler forcefully and he stared, his mouth opened in shock at Alec, 'You're one of them too!'

'Tsk tsk.. How could you even think a mere human could sneak into this facility undetected, _twice_? For someone who's supposed to be bright, you're acting like a fool, Dr Fowler,' the dry rebuttal scratched at Fowler's huge ego; making it bleed profusely.

'Excuse me? Its not like you have a tag pinned on your chest saying, hey... I'm a transgenic. Although, I should've guess from that cockiness you seem to call manners. Too damn sure of yourself,' the scientist mumbled as he shot a glare at the younger man.

'What ever,' his sensitive hearing caught every grumpy remark but he let it aside, pressing on much important matter. 'My stem cells should be able to help your enzyme to tackle that virus, but it may need a little work on the combining part.'

'Yes, you're right,' deciding to let the matter drop, at least for a while, Fowler let his brain roamed around the problem, trying to fit the new pieces together. His heart started beating faster at the anticipation of a new discovery. 'I'm going to need a sample of your blood.'

Without a word Alec shrugged out of his black leather jacket. He tossed it on a nearby chair before turning around and started working on his long sleeve, bunching the black material upward to reveal his arm. Then he walked closer to the doctor where the latter was already waiting with a rubber band and a syringe. A few minutes later, Fowler was holding a tube full of warm blood and he quickly set to work. 

__

A couple of hours later...

'We need a new binding agent, the last one didn't work,' Alec said tensely.

'No, it didn't work because the concentration is too low. We have the right agent, it'll work once we used a higher concentration,' Fowler snapped back.

'You have the right agent for a _normal_ cell. We're trying to combine a genetically engineered cell to an enzyme. I suggest we _genetically change_ the binding agent first, that way it'll be more compatible,' and without a word Alec grabbed the laptop near him and started typing furiously. He was busy for the next few minutes as his nimble fingers blurred all over the keyboard. The machine hummed loudly, trying to keep up with the drastic pace of input.

Still oblivious to the busy Alec, Fowler paced the lab agitatedly, speaking in a rather strained and curt tone, 'A cell is a cell, even though it has been altered... it is still a cell. So, there is no scientific base on your opinion. That agent should have bonded the enzyme to the cell without a problem.'

Alec ignored the remark as he kept his eyes glued on the screen. 

'It acts like a biological homing pigeon, so what _is_ the problem here? Maybe I ought to look at the data again,' the distracted scientist started looking for his glasses.

'That agent is attracted to normal stem cells, doctor. Mine, doubtless to say is _not _normal. Look,' he turned the laptop around and keyed in a few figures before presenting the end results.

'What the...' Fowler was struck speechless as his eyes roamed the screen with amazement.

'I've changed the genetic coding for the agent. A little here.. a little there. If you look at this, the enzyme and the cells would bind together without a hitch. I told you there was a problem,' Alec leaned back in his chair, a satisfied smile lingering on his worried face.

'I'll be damned..,' the dumb struck Fowler exclaimed excitedly, 'it does work! How in the world did you think about this particular structure? I'll never get this kind of results without months of experiments and mountains of data to analyze. This is just incredible!' 

'Time.. I don't have that kind of luxury,' he answered abruptly, as the reminder of the diminishing time returned, 'what I've just accomplished is make them bind together. That's the first step. Now we have to figure out how to combine the two molecules so that the stem cells could increase the enzyme's strength effectively. Enough to destroy the viruses.'

Fowler was silent as he tried to absorb everything that was told. He frowned as he thought about something, 'Is every transgenic this.. gifted, or is it just you?' the question was frank and straight to the point.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' came the very dry, very cold reply, 'We should get moving now. Why don't you bring what you need and we'll continue the research at the hospital. You said you need a sample of her recent blood. Let's go.' Then, he closed the laptop, grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on. 

Fowler watched, startled by the change of pace before he started to comply. Although he hated being ordered around, there seemed nothing he could do about it. He had the distinct feeling that refusing this man would be a very foolish thing to do. Very...very foolish indeed. So, he put his laptop securely into his briefcase and then added a few things, what he deemed to be necessary. Minutes later, he snapped the lock on his briefcase shut with a loud click before turning to find his coat. After all bundled up, he picked up his briefcase and turned towards the waiting Alec, 'I'm done, let's go.'

Alec nodded once, 'Why don't you go first,' he suggested, 'just act natural, like you're going home or something. I'll be waiting outside with the car.'

'What about you? How are you going to get out?' the preoccupied doctor asked as he looked over Alec's broad shoulder as if trying to spot the invisible guards.

'The same way I got in, doctor,' he answered before opening the door wide and holding it in place, waiting for the doctor to walk through.

'Why did I even bother to ask? Of course he's going to sneak out...' Fowler mumbled before he walked past, holding the briefcase securely in his hand. He walked a few steps before he turned around, 'Where exactly...' 

His eyes widened with surprise as he realized that he was completely alone. After letting out an exasperated sigh, he spun back and started heading towards the exit. 

**

Mindy's fair head was bent as she tried to fill the needed information on last night's patients. Her hand flew across the page as she wrote quickly, she had another round waiting. She lifted her head as she recalled what had happened earlier on her shift. The blond head turned quickly towards room 4-11, as she scrutinized that room intently from far. But all was quiet. Relief lit up her light brown eyes as she turned back to her waiting forms. She scribbled the last few sentences rapidly, anxious to check on that dying young woman. She has no idea why she felt so compelled to watch over that beautiful girl, but she just did. Her kind heart was almost torn to pieces as she laid her eyes on the small figure. That girl had looked so defenseless, but one thing for certain, not even her pallid complexion or the red angry hives could hide her beauty. And sweet, gentle Mindy had wept silently as the dark shadows of Death crept closer with each passing second. Deep down, she had prayed hard for a miracle, something that could stop the looming future from taking place. But nothing had happened. She sighed heavily as her friend's advice a lifetime ago rang in her ears, _'Rule no 1: do not get yourself emotionally attached to your patients. Remember that Mindy, or you won't last... not even for even a month, or even day.'_

She knew her friend was right, but she couldn't seem to distance herself as easily as the other nurses. And that flaw had wreaked havoc with her inner feelings as she had watched with horrified eyes, how one by one, her patients had slipped towards death. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her muddled thoughts as her heavy fingers stroked her throbbing forehead. _You have to pull yourself together,_ she whispered to herself, _they need you to stay calm, you can't afford to break apart now... ok, I really need a distraction, right about now..._ she thought as the dark cloud of desperation had started to descend slowly on her. 

The sound of incoming footsteps was the answer to her frantic plea. She almost smiled as she turned quickly towards the source of the very welcomed sound. Two men approached her rapidly. Mindy ran an expert eye on both of them and concluded that the tall young man would be visiting a loved one; he had that sad desperate air around him. The older man however would be a casual visitor, he was brisk and businesslike. No emotional attachments, her heart whispered as she made her last conclusion. She smiled politely as the two men approached the station.

'Can I help you?' 

'Yes. Do you know where Dr Carr is?' Alec asked quickly.

'Dr Carr? I think he's with a patient right now,' the smiling nurse replied pleasantly, 'would you like to wait while I'll go and see if he's free?'

Alec almost groaned at that. Time is running out, dammit. He didn't have much time! But rationality took over and he nodded tensely, 'Tell him it's Alec and I've got a possible cure.'

After taking a few needed files, she nodded politely to the two men before heading out, to search for Dr Carr.

The other doctor however was looking around him with skeptical and speculative eyes. His eyes took in the drab condition of the hospital, a far cry from his usually sparkling and tidy lab. He turned to the close-mouthed young man besides him and bravely decided to take another stab at some sort of conversation. Somehow, the prolonging silence had started to get to him.

'So... your name's Alec. Did you choose it yourself... or did someone else?' he inquired casually.

That unexpected question threw Alec off his guard. For a second he stood rigidly, as old memories came crashing back, ripping the old wound apart... again. His abused heart beat listlessly as he was thrown back into the past, reliving the bittersweet memories. 

__

* 

'You should have a name too,' that stubborn female voice called out. 

'I told you, my designation's 494,' he replied matter-of-factly. 

The fiery brunette shook her head slowly, 'Doesn't suit you. I'm gonna call you Alec.' 

'Alec?' he asked, a bit surprised. 

'As in smart aleck,' she explained, an odd twinkle dancing cheekily in her dark eyes. 

'I can live with that,' nonchalantly, he answered as he moved closer to the door. 

'Good. 'Cause my second choice was Dick.' And he could almost see the smirk she aimed at his back as he heard that last sentence she threw his way, spoken in that brazen tone of hers. His face broke into an amused grin even as he called out for the guards.

'Guards!'

*

He blinked hard as he tried valiantly to keep his overflowing emotions in check. A second later, he turned his stony face towards the unsuspecting doctor and watched with indifference as the other man failed to hold his ground and resolved to retreat.

'Maybe we should go and see her first. The doctor wouldn't mind, would he?' Fowler asked hesitatingly.

'I don't think that would be a problem,' he replied, with a hint of dryness, 'the sooner we start working, the sooner we'll get the cure.'

A sudden burst of noise from the television saved the flustered doctor from replying. He turned and stared at the small screen as the newscaster started speaking excitedly.

__

'An elite crime wave had swept over Seattle today. Only hours ago, The Diamond Exhibition has been hit and the thieves have successfully taken the Premier Rose. The Premier Rose was the star attraction for the exhibition and the 137 carats pear shaped diamond was lifted just after dawn today despite the notably heavy security. Mr. Daniel de la Vega, the Director for this exhibition was not available for comments.'

The newscaster stopped talking as she turned a little to the left, taking the sheaf of papers that were handed to her. She ran her eyes through them quickly before her sparkling eyes met the camera. 

__

'This has just came in a few minutes ago. The Seattle Art Museum, which was commonly known to be impossibly hard to enter illegally was breached just mere hours ago. This time the thieves disappeared with The Night Watch, a priceless painting by Rembrandt. The Night Watch was on loan from the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam. As if right now, the police haven't name their suspects yet but their spokesperson had vowed that the Seattle Police Department won't rest until the thieves was apprehended and put behind bars. But the police seem to have a very promising lead as these two cases were surely the work of a large group of people and a few well known gangs were already under consideration.'

The screen showed an interview with the detectives working on the first case and all of them voiced their assurance that the thieves will be caught soon. Fowler turned to Alec and asked smoothly, 'I don't suppose you know anything about this?'

'Nope,' Alec replied just as smoothly, 'no idea; none whatsoever. Shall we, doctor?' he asked as he swept his hand gracefully toward the doors. 

Without a word, Fowler gripped his briefcase tighter before he started moving. The two men walked quickly, and behind their rapidly disappearing backs, the television broke into waves of static before Eyes Only emerged.. again as he tried to communicate with White. But Alec and Fowler were too far away to see what Eyes Only was trying to do. Too far indeed.. 

__

to be continued..

__

**Click here to review at Nuns With Pens!**

****

**Click here to review at Dare to Cry!**

****

**Click here to review at The Alternative Space!**


	14. chapter XIII desperate time call for des...

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from taking an unplanned journey across the tunnel that ends with the bright lights. And he won't stop at nothing to make sure of that..

*

Thanks to Heather for the fast betaing ;) isn't she just amazing? 

I have a little announcement to make. :) ok, from now onwardsThe Alternative Space-- is going to host fics (fanfic and original) rated all the way to NC-17. So, if anyone of you are interested in posting at tAS, head over there and get acquainted with the rules at the Welcome Wagon. Yes, Syrai the Rulemaker has a thing with making rules ;) Then, PM her if your fic is rated PG13 and below or me if it's above PG13. Hope to see you soon! ^-^

*

Desperate Time Calls for Desperate Measures. 

The hallway was unnaturally deserted as Carr hurried through. In his worried mind, Mindy's announcement was just like a bomb. A cure? Alec had find the cure? Is that even possible? 

These questions kept banging around in his head, demanding to be answered and Carr walked faster towards Max's room. He walked past the blinking television without giving it so much as a glance. He had other things in his mind to realize that Eyes Only was broadcasting. A couple of minutes passed before he caught sight of Alec as the younger man was making his way towards Max's room. Carr frowned a little as he saw that Alec had brought along some company, an older man who looked faintly familiar. 

'Alec!' he called out, trying to get Alec's attention. 

Alec paused as he turned around and then he waited for Carr to close their gap. 

Carr walked quicker and without missing a beat, he asked, 'Mindy said you have a possible cure. Is that true?'

The stressed out young man nodded, and then he turned to include Fowler into their conversation, 'He had a temporary cure. It should work for up to 4 to 5 hours. During that time, the virus was inactive and we'll take the opportunity to strike. We've combine his enzyme with my stem cells, I think the combination are strong enough to kill the virus.'

Fowler nodded his head rapidly, 'Yes, we've done the simulation and everything looks really good on the computer. I think that girl really had a good chance to survive.'

'Wait a second. Both of you found the way to kill the virus, is that correct?' Carr asked for clarification. After seeing the positive answer, he went on, 'But even after the virus was terminated from her body, her beaten immune system can't be expected to take it right where you left it, and continued to work as usual. As of right this minute, she had no immune system to speak off and she can't accept blood transfusion every few hours. Repeated transfusion is extremely risky for her right now. I'm sorry to say this but everything looks really hopeless,' he said dejectedly.

Alec closed his eyes as the next obstacle reared yet again. He pushed the cold tendrils of desperation and tried to think of a way out of this predicament. No repeated transfusions, which means...

'What if we transplant some stem cells into her? After the virus was eliminated, we'll transplant the stem cells to rebuild her blood and immune system. That should hold until her body could create her own,' he said triumphantly. 

His joyous feelings were trampled to pieces as yet again, Carr shook his head, 'Harvesting stem cells took time, Alec. Usually we need at least 5 to 7 days before the body could mass produce enough stem cells for a transplant. The crucial factor here is time, and that is something we didn't have right now. Even if we have a donor, it still won't work. Alec, we didn't have enough.. _time_.'

Alec clenched his teeth tighter as he tried to unscramble his thoughts, trying to find something to break through from this predicament. 'For a human, yes. It usually took that long, but what if the donor is a transgenic. We have a relatively higher metabolism rate and if you gave a higher dose, it might quicken the process.'

Carr's jaw almost dropped opened as he stared at Alec in surprise before he asked hesitatingly, 'you do understand what 'harvesting' means, do you? I mean in this context for harvesting stem cells?'

'Of course I do,' he answered impatiently, 'What did that have to do with anything?'

'Because what you're suggesting is completely _impossible_. I have to know if you understand what you're proposing. You want me to blast someone's bone marrow to pieces, with very powerful chemotherapy drugs in the next couple of hours so that it would kick into high gear and start pumping stem cells,' he paused as he stared unblinkingly at Alec, 'Your metabolism rate my be higher but frankly, I don't think any of you could take it, either. From 5 days to 36 hours may be possible, slim chance yes.. but still within reach, but not in the next 12 hours. No, that would be too dangerous. Theoretically, your idea may still work,' he continued after seeing Alec's stubborn expression, 'but who would willingly put his life on the line for something this jeopardous?'

Silence descended on the trio, enveloping them with its icy fingers. Carr turned and looked at Fowler and together they spun towards Alec. Both of them could see the hard determination shining from the hazel eyes and they knew without a doubt that Alec was dead set on his decision.

'NO!' Carr shouted, 'I won't let you! Are you insane, you might get yourself killed!'

Alec shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, 'If you won't do it, then I'll find someone else who will. Or better yet, I'll do it myself. How difficult can it be?'

Carr shook his head again, 'No, please don't put me in that position!' he turned pleadingly towards Fowler, 'Talk some sense into him!'

Fowler turned towards Alec and come into contact with that pair of unblinking green eyes. He threw his hands, discouraged, 'I give up! There's no talking to him.'

The younger doctor stared in amazement before he started arguing with Fowler. Rolling his eyes, Alec stopped the arguments and interrupted, 'I believe that decision is mine?... and I stand by them. I'm gonna do it.' 

'Listen to me, Alec. When you wanted to 'harvest' stem cells, you attack the bone marrow first and it _will_ stagger your immune system. Your white-cell count will drop towards zero. When it hits bottom, _then _your bone marrow will mass produce those stem cells.. but you wanted this process to be faster which means dangerously higher dose. The normal dose was considered high enough for humans; higher dose might be fatal for you. Remember what happened to Max with the Red Army? That's what I'm talking about. Think about this.. very-very carefully, I beg you! We're going into unknown territory here.' Carr appealed desperately. 

'I know what's going to happen, Doctor Carr,' Alec answered calmly, 'and the answer is still yes. I'm going through with this. Why don't you go and start the procedure, I want to go and see Max first.' Then, he turned and started towards Max's room, leaving behind two bewildered and preoccupied doctors. 

Carr and Fowler turned as one and watched silently as Alec disappeared from view, fear staining Carr's hooded eyes. 

*

He was blessedly calm as he walked into Max's room. He wasn't as stricken as the first time he sat foot in this same room hours ago, because now he knew what he had to do. He also had the reassurance that Max would make it, she would be fine. And that was the most important thing now, and he refused to think about anything else. He shoved Carr's frantic plea out of his head as he pushed the door open silently. This time, he didn't hesitate, even though his heart was racing like a maddend thing in his chest. The bruised heart contracted painfully when he saw her. Hours ago, she was flushed with fever, which means that she had some colour even if it was from her high temperature. Now, she had looked as good as dead with her gray, pallid skin. His eyes stared worriedly and his hand started to tremble slightly from dread. He torn his painful gaze away from Max and turned towards Cindy.

'Cindy,' he said softly, 'How is she?'

The startled OC turned and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw it's him. The panic that had been evident in her eyes instantly put Alec on edge. 

'What happened, Cindy?' he asked quickly, 'What's wrong?'

'Alec, you're here!' she ignored his rapid question as she rushed towards him gratefully before wrapping her arms around his tense body. She wanted to tell him about Max's deteriorating health, share her fear with him but she didn't know how to begin. _Her heart stopped earlier, and it will happen again... and again... before it stops… for good_ didn't seemed like a very good idea.

Alec raised his arm hesitatingly, wearily and then he rubbed Cindy's stiff back. 'Everything will be fine, don't worry Cindy,' he whispered softly, reassuringly, even though his heart had dropped down and throbbed painfully by his feet, waiting for the inevitable to come out from Cindy's lips. 'Tell me,' he said gently but his pain filled eyes were closed, braced for the impending agony as he rests his chin on her head. 

'Max... she... earlier,' Cindy sniffed and then she wiped her tears away as she tried to hold her thoughts together, 'her heart stopped beating... but Carr revived her. Bless him for that...'

The taut jaw clenched as he heard the news and the pair of green eyes snapped opened as fire almost leapt out from the burning pair of emeralds. _No one can stop me now..._ he vowed to himself, _not until I die and there's no way I'm gonna let that happen. Not until she's standing on her own two feet first. _The shaking OC grabbed his straying attention. 'Cindy, listen to me. Max will make it,' he nodded as Cindy's tearful eyes looked up into his own, 'I've found someone and he's working on the cure. She'll be fine in a couple of days.'

'How... What is he gonna do?' Cindy asked quickly as hope started to dance in her eyes.

'He's still talking about it with Carr,' Alec answered vaguely as he disentangled himself from her. But after seeing the look Cindy threw his way, he conceded albeit reluctantly, 'Fowler had a temporary cure, and he's gonna give it to her. That'll stop the virus from multiplying and then he's gonna use an enzyme to break the virus apart.'

'I see... So, that's it? There's no catch here? My boo will be okay, right?' she asked worriedly as something kept niggling at the back of her head. Something just didn't feel right.

'Yes Cindy, there's no catch. After the virus is history, they'll transplant some stem cells to help her immune system back up on its feet and after a few days, she'll be as good as new,' he finished his little glossed over speech with a smile, so that Cindy wouldn't get too suspicious about the whole thing.

For a few minutes, OC stared intently into the closed green eyes and asked, 'Is that all? Are you saying that there's absolutely no danger?' She sighed softly as the high brick wall was firmly in place as usual, making it absolutely impossible to read his thoughts. 

'No,' he replied simply as his brows inched upward, looking as if he's a bit amused by her confounded worries, 'She'll be in no danger, trust me.' 

After another long pause as OC tried to make her mind up, she nodded, 'If ya say so, boo,' she smiled, 'I'll leave ya alone, ok?' Before she could leave, she grabbed his hand and spoke earnestly into his eyes, 'You're not alone in this, Alec. Remember that. Ya don't have to keep doing this on ya own, ya know... I'll be more than happy to help out... give those broad muscular shoulders of yours a little break.' With another smile, she squeezed his rigid arm and left the room.

__

No, you're wrong Cindy; he thought sadly, _there's nothing you could do to help Max now. I AM on my own._ He turned his tired body towards the waiting bed and walked slowly until he was standing next to her. He looked down as his heavy heart started to beat rapidly, looking at her forlorn and lifeless figure. 'You're gonna make it Max,' he whispered, 'one way or another... I'll make sure of that.'

He sat down, careful not to jolt her and he looked with sad eyes at her limp hand, lying uselessly besides her. Unconsciously, his hand moved and he realized with tremendous shock that he's reaching towards her pale arm. His fingers found hers and he swallowed painfully as he could feel the soft satiny texture of her skin. He ran his trembling fingers softly and lightly over her still and unmoved hand and his heart wept silently as waves of emotions crashed onto his overworked body. Slowly he tightened his hold until their hands were joined securely together. His throat constricted painfully, he lifted their tightly clasped hand and brought them to his quivering lips. 'You _will_ be okay, Max. I won't rest until you are,' he whispered gently, his warm breath brushing against her cold pale skin. He reached out with his other hand and tenderly cupped her soft cheek, his thumb rubbing the icy skin lightly, trying to warm them with his heat. 

Outside, everyone was rushing around frantically as another dying patient was wheeled in. Doctors and nurses worked together efficiently as they tried to stop Death from claiming another soul.

Back inside the silent room, the two occupants were still as statues and Alec's hand was still joined with hers as he willed fiercely for her to win this battle.

*

Original Cindy closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, the first easy breath she had in ages. 'My boo is gonna be okay,' she whispered to herself as hope and relief started blooming in her heart. She smiled as she cast a furtive glance towards the closed door, thinking about the two transgenics inside. Maybe when this is all over, they'll realize something, she thought to herself. She looked around her, trying to find someplace to crash for a while before the usually quiet place burst into action. People were scurrying everywhere and OC took a few steps back to let them pass. As she was about to head to the waiting room she saw Doctor Carr who was busy talking to a much older man. She debated for a few minutes as she tried to decide whether or not to interrupt their conversation with her inquiry about Max. 'Well, my boo is _the_ most important thing in my life, so yeah I'll go and interrupt,' she said to herself before walking up to them. She plastered a bright smile on her face and said, 'Doctor Carr.'

Carr turned and his eyes narrowed with confusion at her happy expression. 'Are you ok, Cindy?' he asked worriedly.

'What do you mean? Is anything the matter?' the frowning OC asked as her earlier doubt came rushing back. 'There's nothing wrong with Max, right? Right?!'

'Have you seen Alec? Did you talk to him?' Carr replied, very much bothered with this recent situation.

'Yeah,' she nodded quickly, 'Original Cindy just left my two boos.'

'What did he tell you?' pressed the haggard doctor.

'Everything is under control. Alec said that he found someone to help us and Max will be fine. That's all. What is going on here?' she demanded.

Carr turned to Fowler and his eyes were dire as they stared into the older man's eyes. Then he turned to the slowly panicking Original Cindy and told her everything he knew.

Cindy's eyes grew bigger by the minute as she listened, completely enraptured by what Carr had to say. Her amazement and awe turned to shock and horror as he nearly came to the end of his story. '_What?_' she whispered as fear had started to sneak into her voice, _'Are you sure about this?'_

Carr and Fowler both nodded their head. Without saying another word, she spun backwards and rushed back towards Max's room, intent on hearing the truth from his own lips. Her earlier relaxed heartbeat started to accelerate as what Carr had just told her started to bounce back and forth, loudly and fretfully inside her head. 

__

'He wants to be the donor. He knows that harvesting took time so he wanted to speed it up, without bothering about the incredibly high risk. He could lose his life Cindy, and he didn't give a damn about it...'

Original Cindy ran faster as she recalled the heavily veiled sadness she glimpsed for just a second and now she understands what it meant. Her throat tightened painfully as she realized what he wanted to do. 

*

__

'Max had been looking for the cure for almost a year, what makes you think you're gonna find it in less than 24 hours. What exactly are you gonna do, Alec?'

'Anything, Cindy. Anything.. and everything.'

*

She stopped short as she saw that Alec was slowly closing the door to Max's room. As she let her frantic gaze roved all over him, her fear quickly turned to anger and she let it out onto him.

'Have ya gone _insane, _Alec?! Carr told Original Cindy everything! Have you gone out of your freakin' mind? Do you want to get yourself _killed,_ boy?!' she hissed angrily, her hands were tightly clenched beside her tense body.

After a second of surprise, he quickly held up his hand, 'Do you want Max to be ok Cindy?' he asked quietly.

'Of course I do boo,' she replied quickly, glaring angrily with her dark eyes.

'If there's something _you_ could do to make her better, would you think twice to do it? The thing that would save her life, would you hesitate Cindy?' Alec questioned calmly, serene hazel eyes staring down onto dark turbulent ones.

Completely taken back, Cindy faltered as she visibly struggled to find the right answer.

Alec's strained face broke into a hint of a smile as he spoke, 'So do I, Cindy... So do I.' He touched her shoulder gently before making his way towards the two waiting doctors.

Original Cindy was still speechless as she turned her stiff body towards the three men, staring with huge fearful eyes as they talk to each other. A few minutes later she heaved a huge sigh and slowly she entered Max's room.

*

The big office was taut with tension and pressure as one very angry Agent Ames White snapped furiously into his phone, 'What do you mean, they've _disappeared_? Widen the search perimeter and for god sake, try using your goddamn eyes this time!' He threw the phone and spun back abruptly as the door was suddenly pushed opened. 'I told you no interruption! Can you understand that simple order?' he shouted angrily.

'I'm sorry sir,' one of his aides stumbled back a step, clearly frightened by his superior's outburst, 'but it seems that someone wants to see you.'

'I said no interruption!' he gritted his teeth in fury, 'that goes to _everyone_!'

'Even... Eyes Only, sir?' came the timid answer.

'What?! Eyes Only?' he asked as his quick mind started to whirl rapidly, thinking about this new and unexpected event.

'Yes sir. He wants to have a meeting with you. There have been a number of broadcasts requesting one.'

'Arrange one right away,' he said as the rage in his eyes started to cool before it started gleaming with glee, 'I want to see what he has to say.' 

__

to be continued..

A/N so what do you think? *grin* tell me coz I really want to know! :) 


	15. chapter XIV is this the end?

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

***

OMG! I was going through the thread the other day and suddenly I realized that I haven't posted a new chapter for this fic for more than two months! :o guys, I'm so sorry for that!! And since classes had started, I've been a little lazy 'o_0 a sad fact but undoubtedly true, and if it wasn't for dear Panda who keep asking about this fic every few days, I don't think I could post this now ;) 

And thank you so much for reading and thank you even more for reviewing! Your reviews were one of the reasons I keep writing :)

And a very warm thank you to my valuable betas who had been slaving hard to make this chapter readable ;) Mel, Heather and Cheeza, you guys are the greatest!! I didn't know what I'd do without you :)

***

Chapter 14- Is the end?

The white hospital room was humming with tension. As the saying goes, the tension that was surrounding the room was so thick you could slice it with a knife. But Alec seemed oblivious to everything as his blank eyes trained toward the tiny window, looking out into the sun-drenched lawn. But he was completely unaware of the beautiful way soft rays were bounded off from the sparkling dews as they bobbed lightly on the wet green leaves. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he thought about Max, lying so still in the next room. He closed his eyes as waves of sadness washed all over him, breaking up into a foam of gloom and he swallowed a groan as depression started to sink its hooked talons into his already wounded body.   


He gritted his teeth before forcefully pulling his gaze away, as if he was breaking contact with his tormented thoughts. He was quite startled to see that the usually absent sun was out. Slowly, he looked upwards, straight into the clear blue sky adorned with the shining ball of fire, and his hope bloomed a little more. Maybe it's a sign; he reflected hopefully, that the sun chose to show its face today after an array of rainy days. His eyes followed a ray of sunlight as it made its journey past a very thick tree, forcing its way through the leafy barrier before pooling among the unearthed roots. He stared at the bright pool of sunlight and again, he sighed softly as his mind started to drift away, thinking about the uncertain future. _Not if I could help it,_ he thought as unconsciously he clenched his teeth, determined to make this work.   


__

The only uncertain thing around here is whether I survive this or not, something whispered eerily in his head but he pushed it away, intent on finishing what he had already started. His mission now was to make sure that Max would be standing on her own two feet and that he would do whatever it took to make that happen.. and if it meant endangering his life, tough then. But since he was the one who had to live with the consequences, no pun intended, and that he didn't have any misgivings about his actions, he couldn't see why the hell everyone else had to question his decisions.   


He thought briefly about Fowler, hoping the older scientist had everything under control and would not require any additional nudges in the right direction, since he wouldn't be around to nudge and prod anymore. He tore his gaze from the sunny lawn and suddenly remembered that he was not the only occupant in that silent room. Swiftly, he turned slightly from his place on the hospital bed and started watching the busy Carr.   


He sat at the edge of the bed, his hazel eyes watched silently as Carr made sure that everything was ready for the upcoming procedure. As the doctor busied himself with the bags of drugs, he seemed agitated, as if he was doing something very nerve wracking. Alec frowned as he saw that the doctor's hands were shaking slightly. Maybe just a little, but his sharp eyes detected the faint tremors. His eyes narrowed as he continued to scrutinize the nervous doctor. But before he could say anything, the door was pushed opened slowly and a worried Original Cindy filled the doorway. His eyes flicked to her face and without difficulty he read the tension and fear, the two dominant emotions that were etched deeply into her dark eyes.   


'Hey, come on Cindy. No one's died yet, so what's with the long face?' he asked lightly, one brow arched as if nothing earth shattering was about to take place.   


Original Cindy heaved a heavy sigh, stole a glance towards Carr before looking back at Alec. 'There's nothing I can say to make you change you mind, right boo?' she said as she perched herself beside him on the bed.   


There was no answer except a raised eyebrow from him.   


'In that case, I won't say anymore then. Just take care, okay?' she said nervously.   


'Cindy.. Cindy,' Alec said, shaking his head at her, 'I'm going to be just fine. Don't worry about me, you have enough on your platter with Max as it is.'   


'I can't help it boy, that's what happens when you cares about someone,' Cindy said, pushing stray hairs away from her face.   
Alec swallowed hard as he heard her reply, someone actually cares about him, he thought dazedly. That was a first all right. And somehow, those simple words warmed his insides and that made him smile. 

'You know what Cindy, because of you; I'll make sure I'll be back. How's that for a lil treat?'   
Despite her worries, Cindy snorted and a hint of a smile started to light up her tense face. _Damn, that boy is a charmer all right. _

'Ya better make sure of that or Original Cindy will put a smack down on that pretty ass of yours,' mocking a heavy frown, she looked down into his hazel eyes.   


Alec grinned and he looked knowingly at her, 'Don't tell me _you're_ starting to have a thing with my ass too, Cindy?'   


A burst of laughter escaped from her full lips before she smacked him lightly on the shoulder, then she stood up, ready to leave. 

'In yo dreams, pretty boy,' she said before giving a cheerful wave.   


The second the door closes behind her, the lingering gaiety started to vaporize, heated by the quickly mounting tension in the room. Carr who had been very quiet throughout Original Cindy's unexpected visit, turned back to his preparations. Alec's eyes narrowed as he saw that Carr's hand were indeed shaking which meant that the doctor has some unfinished issues with the upcoming procedure. And that was not good news.   


'Listen to me Carr,' Alec said seriously, his hard eyes unreachable and distant. 'Do NOT stop this procedure under ANY circumstances. Not until you have all the stem cells you need for the transplant. Do you hear me?'   


Heavy frowns creased Carr's forehead deeply, 'What if you...'   


'No,' replied Alec in a flat tone, 'Not even then. Acquiring the stem cells in the priority in this operation.' Seeing Carr's look of horror, he cocked an amused brow and drawled, 'Are there any other questions?'   


'Yes. I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you want to do this?' Carr asked desperately.   


Alec sighed, 'My answer will still be yes. And I really hope that'll be the last time you ask me about it. It's getting extremely tiring and not to mention annoying to answer it time and time again you know?' he replied bluntly, looking straight into Carr's worried eyes.   


Carr's jaw clenched at the dry rebuttal but he nodded and with a defeated look aimed at Alec, he picked up a bag of drugs and started to attach it to the stand. Then, he took a needle and with a last look at the waiting X5, he pierced it through Alec's arm before turning around and started working on the line.   


Alec lay down on the bed as slowly, the first of the powerful drug entered his bloodstream. He moved his head and from where he was; he could have a glimpse into Max's room next door. A second later, his hazel green eyes were closed as the powerful drug started to attack his system and sped torturously through his blood, going straight to his bone marrow in its mission to strike down his immune system.   


***   


'What if I move the cell further up in the structure?' Fowler muttered to himself as he started typing frantically. He stared at the simulation and growled as the screen didn't show what he was aiming to do, instead the structure bobbed awkwardly on one side: an obvious failure. In his frustration, he almost swiped everything that was scattered on the messy table and sent it crashing to the floor but somehow, rationality took over and he took a deep breath, as he tried hard to calm himself down. _This is only a challenge; he thought sternly, you can get past this!_   


Fowler leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let his agile mind roam and slowly a new possibility started to take shape in his head. He smiled with pleasure as he let the mental picture build itself, bit by bit and a few minutes later, he was typing furiously into his laptop. A contented chuckle reverberated throughout the room as he looked at the slowly rotating structure. And his eyes continued to shine brightly as he proceeded to tighten a few loose ends and finally.. the cure was completed.   


__

I'm the best; he smiled to himself as he tidied up his notes before heading to the lab to start making the much-needed cure. 

  


**__**

A few hours later  


Dr Carr was standing near the nurses' station as he went through some files with a nurse. Although he tried to show that he was concentrating on what was being discussed, his frequent glances at his watch gave him away.   


'Doctor, are you okay?' asked the worried nurse, 'and when exactly does your shift ends? You've been here for a while..'   


'Hmm?' dazed eyes turned towards her. 'Oh, I'm working an extra shift today. Excuse me.' Quickly, he walked away from the station and headed towards Alec's room. He pushed the door open impatiently and walked in and he almost got a heart attack as he saw that Alec was lying so still on the bed. As still as... death. His terrified eyes went to the various machines scattered around the room and he started breathing with relief again as he saw that Alec had only lost consciousness. Again, he heaved a relieved sigh as the monitors showed that his vitals were stable at the moment. But his relieved feelings were short-lived because at that exact moment, the numbers began to drop.   


'No! No! No!!' he whispered, terrified by the unforeseen situation as he grabbed the chart from the bed. His wide eyes started to go through the record listed there, the list of the drugs that had been given in the last few hours. Involuntarily, he cringed as he saw the huge amount of drugs and as his eyes went drown the long rows, his brain began compiling them in his head and he shook his head in wonder. It was a wonder that he was even alive. But as he was thinking that, Alec's heartbeat started to descend with an alarming rate.   


Carr watched the change with tightly clenched jaw_. If he didn't regain consciousness soon, he'll slip into a coma,_ Carr thought desperately. _He has too many drugs. Too much.. too powerful. I don't think his body could handle this much for this long._

Something Alec said earlier rang in his ears, _the critical factor is time and that is not something we have right now. _  


As a heavy feeling of dread descended over him, he realized that Alec was right. All of them were racing against time and he have no idea if they'll win this particular race. Slowly, he put Alec's chart back at the foot of the bed and then he turned as the door squeaked opened.   


'The results,' the lab tech said simply as he handed Carr a few pieces of paper and turned towards Alec, preparing the unconscious X5 for another blood sample.   


The tired doctor took the papers and scrutinized the results rapidly, hoping for something good. 'Damn!' he gritted his teeth as the paper shows that Alec's white cell count hasn't dropped till zero yet. That means that his system was still fighting the drugs and his immune system won't be able to mass produce stem cells until then. And that also meant that he _had_ to increase the drugs dosage and he had absolutely no idea how Alec will react to such an action. He realized that at that moment, the drugs just weren't enough to knock his system down yet. And that was what was worrying Carr. He couldn't tell if Alec could still withstand the drugs or if the next one would just kill him off. Carr was in dilemma all right. He took a deep breath and systematically went through the options in his mind.

One, he could increase the dosage, even with the mounting risks. Two, leave the situation as it was or three, should he stop the whole procedure before he had a death on his hands, a death that could've undoubtedly been stopped? As he thought about the third choice, a pair of freezing cold green eyes flashed alarmingly in front of his eyes and Alec's icy voice sounded in his ears, _'Listen to me Carr, do NOT stop this procedure under ANY circumstances. Not until you have all the stem cells you need for the transplant. Do you hear me?'_   


With a sinking feeling he realized that he had no choice the matter, despite the fact that he was the doctor in charge. But he wasn't in charge, not really; the guy who was lying on the bed, unconscious was the one calling the shots. So, reluctantly, he changed the drug with something with a relatively higher dose.   


'I'll use this for a while. Just enough to drag the white cells count below zero before switching it back,' he whispered to himself as he attached the new drug into Alec's IV, hoping he hadn't just made a fatal mistake. He watched as the time slowly and torturously ticked past but the good news was that Alec's heart hadn't stopped yet and he was still breathing. But the bad news was that he hadn't regain consciousness, and that was very alarming indeed.   


Again, the door opened and the same lab tech appeared, holding a set of new test results. He handed the papers to Carr without a word and as before, he turned to Alec for another sample of blood.   


'Dammit!' Carr cursed loudly after running his eyes over the numbers, and he almost threw the new result away, the outcome was still the same. Alec's white cell counts were still hovering over zero. Which meant that his immune system was still under attack but seemed to be holding on. That also meant that his bone marrow wouldn't be mass-producing the stem cells yet and time wasn't something they had in abundance. 

__

Tick Tock.. something whispered eerily in his head.  


'I'm changing the drugs,' he said to the empty room, not realizing that the lab tech had already left. 'He can't possibly stand this kind of attack. A normal man would've died the second these drugs entered his system and this is too long.. too damn long.' Carr muttered worriedly under his breath as he stretched his arm, intent on stopping the procedure but something halted his hand in mid-air.   


A very loud sound from the room right next door.   


Carr spun quickly and rushed towards Max's room, heart throbbing painfully in his throat. _No, please no.._ He mumbled a disjointed prayer as he ran. His heart stopped for a few seconds as he looked with horror filled eyes at the screaming machine. And fear flitted through his eyes as he saw the straight horizontal line.   


__

Damn! Not now!! He turned towards the nurse who had materialized besides him and barked an order before he started with CPR. A few extremely tense minutes later after the nurse announced that the machine was ready, Carr turned towards her and said edgily, 'Charge to one twenty.'   


'Charging.'   


'Clear!' Carr said quickly before a second later he turned to the monitor.   


Flat line.   


'One sixty.'   


'Charging.'   


'Clear!'   


Nothing changed.   


This is bad, Carr thought frantically as he called out, 'Make it two hundred.'   


'Charging.'   


'Clear!' the nurses took a step back as Max's body was lifted from the bed, propelled by the rush of electricity.   


But the flat sound droned on and on.   


'Two forty,' he ordered desperately as beads of sweat started to form around his temple.   


'Charging.'   


'Clear!'   


'Still no pulse doctor,' the nurse said worriedly.   


'Two eighty,' he said as a drop of sweat run down towards his stiff jaw.   


'Charging.'   


'Clear!'   


'Still nothing, doctor.'   


'Three hundred,' he gritted his teeth as he thought anxiously, come on Max, you can't die now, come on..

__

to be continued..


	16. chapter XV the unveiling of emotions 1

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

*****

again, sorry for the late update :( I was actually waiting for the additional chapter for this one, I added some more stuff coz I think this chapter is too short but somehow my beta must've been super busy and so I decided to post this one first. I'll post the second part in a couple of days, so keep your eyes open ;) 

and this chapter was betaed by Mel, Heather and Maia who was roped in because of my mistake. Why? Let's just say I was a scatter brain *hung head in shame*

*****

Previously on Chapter 14.

_This is bad,_ Carr thought frantically as he called out, 'Make it two hundred.' 

'Charging.' 

'Clear!' the nurses took a step back as Max's body was lifted from the bed, propelled by the rush of electricity. 

But the flat sound droned on and on. 

'Two forty,' he ordered desperately as beads of sweat started to form around his temple. 

'Charging.' 

'Clear!' 

'Still no pulse doctor,' the nurse said worriedly. 

'Two eighty,' he said as a drop of sweat run down towards his stiff jaw. 

'Charging.' 

'Clear!' 

'Still nothing, doctor.' 

'Three hundred,' he gritted his teeth as he thought anxiously, come on Max, you can't die now, come on..

and now..

Chapter 15- The Unveiling of Emotions Part 1.

The darkness had been swirling all around her, unnoticed and unwanted for so long, she was accustomed to its presence by now. Max sighed heavily as she tried to move some part of her body, for the umpteenth time, but still.. failure. _Where the hell am I? She thought to herself as she squinted a little, trying to see what was beyond the murky silence and the cold darkness. Despite her enhanced vision, she came up with nothing._

A flutter of panic started working its way up her spine and a wave of loneliness hit her, hard. _Where's everyone? What happened? _

Suddenly she cried out in pain as something surged through her body. A hot blinding pain, starting from her chest and quickly radiating to her entire body. Max gritted her teeth as she whimpered, the pain was excruciating and her eyes filled with tears as the agony continued. A few moments later, the red haze that surrounded her vision burst out into heated colours. Then, her recently dark world exploded blindingly into a bright white light. And at that moment, her heavy body had started to feel extremely light and she could sense how her body was floating towards the warm bright light. 

And slowly, the pain dissipated, and she smiled as the white comforting glow enveloped her in its cozy embrace. She was enjoying the light peaceful feeling before she noticed something odd. Her feet had touched solid ground. She snapped her eyes opened and frowned, looking around with calculated eyes, unconsciously tensing her body for unseen dangers. But there seemed to be none that she could see. 

Max looked around with bewilderment, 'Damn, where am I?' Her dark eyes narrowed with suspicion as she cast long searching glances all around her, 'Since when is good ol' Seattle covered in mist? Now, we're gonna have mist AND rain?,' she muttered tensely to herself, staring angrily at her new surroundings.

'Max?' a startled voice rang behind her, 'What are you doing here, baby sister?'

Max whipped around at that familiar voice and gaped with shock as she stared into Tinga's calm eyes. 'Tinga!' she shrieked happily, running towards the waiting arms of her sister, 'You're okay! I thought you were dead!' she mumbled into Tinga's warm neck, her arms were wrapped tightly around her big sister. 'I thought you're dead,' she whispered softly as she let Tinga's gentle scent swirl all around her.

Tinga smiled sadly as she stroked Max's soft hair, 'I am.'

'What did you say sister?' Max asked, light creases marking her forehead as she looked up into her sister's eyes. But Tinga never had the chance to reply as again, Max burst out happily, 'Brin? Is that you?' 

She turned around and saw the emerging Brin and she smiled as she saw how Max hurtled herself towards her waiting sister. Brin grinned widely as she opened her arms wide and a second later, she was hugging Max tightly, as if she never wanted to let her go. 

'Oh my god! You made it from Manticore! And I was so worried you had been trapped in that fire!' Max sniffed happily, wiping her teary eyes.

'I'm glad to see you too, Maxie,' Brin mumbled into Max's dark hair before another voice cut in.

'I hope you're happy to see me too.'

All of them turned as one and looked at the newest arrival. Max frowned as she stared at the beautiful stranger who was smiling happily at her. Slowly, her jaw slackened as she looked deep into the stranger's cheerful eyes. That pair of gleaming eyes seemed hauntingly familiar. 'Eva?' she whispered, tears continued to gather at the corner of her eyes. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her long lost sister. 

'What are you doing here Maxie?' Eva asked, looking over to Tinga and Brin for answers. But her two sisters just shook their heads and Eva frowned. 

But Max was smiling happily as she looked at the three of them and completely missed the frown. She was too delighted at that moment, the happiest she had ever been in her entire life and she smiled brightly at Tinga before she put her arm around hers. She opened her mouth to ask them about their whereabouts and for the fourth time, her eyes widened and she gasped before bursting out, 'Alec? What the hell are _you_ doing here?' But despite it, her eyes brightened and her spirits rose higher. _Alec is here! Oh my god, he's really here, she thought happily as she took a few unconscious steps forward._

Somehow, Alec wasn't as excited to see her because he frowned as he scrutinized her closely before opening his mouth, 'Alec? Who's Alec?'

Max blinked in bewilderment as disappointment rose, engulfing her in its sweaty grip. Then she gasped as a sudden ray of light shone through her muddled brain, 'Ben?' she squeaked as her brother raised one immaculate brow and grinned down at her. 

'The same one,' he said and put his arms around her. 'And tell me Maxie,' he said after he disentangled himself from her, holding her at an arm's length as he peered into her dark eyes, 'Who is Alec?'

Max practically squirmed as four pair of eyes kept her on a tight leash. 'Well.. he.. he's Ben's twin.. or clone.. or something,' she stuttered, blushing beet red as her earlier memory with him chose that particular time to parade in her head.

_'I love you Max. I love you with all my heart and soul.'_

'My twin? Ben asked amusedly, watching the red stain on her cheek grew, 'And how exactly did you meet my twin when _I _don't even know I have one?' 

Max looked more flustered that ever. 'He was my.. ahem.. my breeding partner.' 

'Your what?' the others chorused in amazement as Max continued to impersonate a ripe tomato.

'You two were paired as.. _breeding partners?_' Tinga asked, a smile started to tug at the corner of her lips, 'And then, what happened?'

'I kicked him to the door and said that that was the only contact we were going to have,' Max shrugged, her face still flushed.

'Really?' Brin grinned, 'Then what did _he_ do?'

'He waved it aside and took a nap.'

'Ahh,' Brin nodded knowingly, 'A rebel. Loves to flaunt the rules if he gets the chance, huh?'

'Oh yeah,' Max rolled her eyes, 'After I burnt down Manticore, we scattered and guess what he chose for a career? A cage fighter! And we were suppose to lay low, under the radar and everything but _he.. He marched into the ring as 'Monty Cora' and got snatched by White for that. After I saved his ass and stopped his head from exploding, he disappeared.. for a while, before appearing on __my heist and I lost that priceless Sammy Sousa baseball,' she ranted quickly, oblivious to the smiling glances thrown her way. _

'Ahh,' Tinga smiled as she noticed the bright gleam in her sister's eyes, 'You two seem to have a very interesting relationship.'

Max coughed fitfully for a few seconds before sputtering, 'What?! We don't _have a relationship. Not __that kind!' she denied, red faced._

_'I love you Max. I love you with all my heart and soul.' His deep voice whispered enticingly in her ears and she shuddered slightly, moved by the warmth in his voice._

'We were just.. friends.. friends who irritated and annoyed the hell out of each other. On a daily basis to boot! How can you say it's a relationship?' 

Tinga, Brin and Eva looked at each other and smiled knowingly. 

'Are you sure that's what _he_ thinks, Max?' smiled Tinga, one eyebrow arched suggestively.

_'I love you Max. I love you with all my heart and soul.'_

Blushing furiously, Max lifted her eyes and looked at her sisters before stealing a gaze at Ben, but quickly she turned her head away and stared at the floor. The fact that he looked just like Alec was one of the reasons she couldn't look him in the eye at that moment. 'Emm.. actually.. he did mention something earlier.'

'What?' Brin prodded impatiently, 'What did he say?' 

'He said.. he said.. he loved me,' she said softly and if it wasn't for their enhanced hearing, they might've missed it entirely. 

'And what about you?' Eva asked lightly, cocking her head to one side, 'How do you feel about him?'

'I don't know!' Max cried out, 'I mean, I thought I was _supposed to be with Logan, then the virus thing happened.. we grew apart. Right now, I don't know how I feel about Alec. He.. confuses me,' she said tiredly, looking at them with her wide dark eyes, imploring them to understand her._

'Max,' Tinga said suddenly, 'What if I say that Alec is dead?'

Max snapped her eyes to Tinga's, looking horrorstruck. 'No.. No!! That can't be!' she whispered wildly, her breath coming in desperate bursts as her heart hammered frantically against her ribs. 'No! That's not true Tinga, tell me that's not true!' she begged as she took hold of Tinga's hand in a tight grasp, holding on for dear life and tears started prickling at her eyes. 'Tinga, tell me that, _please!!'_

'Baby sister, listen to me,' she said gently, her calm eyes looking deep into Max's tortured ones, 'Why? Why is it that you _didn't want him to die?'_

The next few seconds, silence descended upon them as Max tried to put some order into her chaotic thoughts, 'Does that mean he's still _alive?' she asked breathlessly as a warm ray of happiness shot through._

Her wild eyes started to gleam as Tinga asked, 'And what are you feeling right now?'

'I.. I don't know.. I'm still confused as hell,' she mumbled, 'What _am I feeling right now?'_

'You were terrified when I told you he was dead, am I right?' Tinga asked again.

After a long pause, Max nodded hesitantly, 'Yes.'

'And what were you feeling when you thought he might be alive?'

'I don't know.. happy..'

'And what does that tell you?'

'What Tinga? What's that supposed to mean?' she asked dazedly as all around her, her three sisters smiled while Ben stared silently, still not saying a word. 

'You care about him sweetie. If you didn't, you wouldn't care if he dropped dead right in front of your feet.'

For the second time, Max was silent as she mulled it over, 'Does that mean.. I have.. emm feelings for him too?' she asked tentatively, her face flushed. 'And you still haven't told me if he's okay yet. He's fine, right?'

'I can't answer that for you baby sister,' Tinga said calmly while Brin and Eva nodded in agreement, '_You_ have to answer that on your own. Look into your heart and you _will find the answers. Remember that when you're on your way back.'_

'What?! No, I'm not leaving yet!' she argued heatedly.

'You have to. It is _not _your time to be here yet. You have to leave Max. And you want to know about Alec, right? Go Max.'

'But..'

'Don't be afraid of the dark Maxie,' Ben said gently, 'Always remember the light will always be at the end of a tunnel. The Blue Lady will look out for you.'

With her siblings smiling encouragingly, she took a deep breath and with a reluctant step and a last lingering glance she moved into the darkness.

***

'Three forty,' Carr barked desperately, he was sweating profusely now. 

'Charging.'

'Clear!'

'Still no cardiac activity,' the nurse said anxiously.

'Three sixty!'

'Charging.'

'Clear!'

Again, Max's body lifted itself from the bed and one of the monitors beeped shrilly.

Blip..

Blip..

'Thank god!' Carr groaned as he dragged a trembling hand over his heated face. He continued to watch the monitor for a few more seconds, as if trying to convince himself that she was still alive before something hit him, hard. _Alec! Damn it! I forgot all about him!! Please, please don't let him _have a cardiac arrest too!!_ 'I have to check on another patient, stay with her for a while, okay?' and without waiting for her answer, he dashed off to the next room, praying frantically that he would not be too late._

His eyes sought out the monitors and his heart sank as he saw that Alec's vitals were not that encouraging. _But he's still alive,_ he thought to himself, _and that's what's important right now. _He wiped away the sweat that was glistening around his temple and stretched out his hand to continue what he was about to do earlier.

Stop the procedure before it killed Alec.

But again, he was distracted as the door was pushed suddenly and he turned and watched as the lab technician walked in, holding another test result. The tech handed Carr the papers and said, 'I think this is what you were waiting for.'

Carr grabbed the papers and he almost laughed out loud as he skimmed through the numbers and figures. Alec's white cell count had dropped to zero and there was some sign that his bone marrow had started to mass produce the stem cells. 

He heaved a huge sigh of relief as he turned and looked into the sunny Seattle. _Everything will work out, that's for sure. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Too lost in his thoughts, he almost jumped out of his skin as a weak voice asked, 'How's Max?'_

'Alec! You're up!,' he said delightedly as he unconsciously glanced towards the monitors, looking at the numbers there. 'How are you feeling?' he asked worriedly. 

'I feel like crap,' Alec mumbled hoarsely, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he grimaced in pain as the lethal drug surged through. 'Max.. she's still okay?' 

Quickly, Carr took a fleeting look at the next room as the recent event played itself in his mind. 'Yes, she's still holding on. Don't worry about her and I've got some good news. Seems like you're starting to mass produce those stem cells as we speak. At this rate, we'll have what we need in less than an hour.'

'Good,' Alec said tiredly, slowly slipping back to the ever waiting darkness.

Eyes filled with worry, Carr started to prepare for the harvesting. He thought about his two unconscious patients and he shook his head fearfully, dreading the worse. 

_to__ be continued.. _


	17. chapter XV the unveiling of emotions 2

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

*****

hello again! So, is this soon enough for you guys? :) okay, again I apologized for the short chapter coz part 1 and part 2 are supposed to be one whole chapter, but don't worry, chapter 16 is almost done and it'll be posted as soon as possible :)

thank you for your reviews!! You guys have no idea how much they meant to me, makes me want to write more! 

And this chapter was betaed by Mel. Thanks!! 

*****

Chapter 15- The Unveiling of Emotions Part 2.

A young nurse walked quickly and glanced at her wristwatch before she knocked sharply at the closed door. She paused for a few seconds as she tried to listen for an answer but the silence dragged on. Quietly, she pushed the door wider and stepped into the dark room. The nurse blinked for a few seconds as she waited for her eye to get used to the darkness before she walked forward to the light switch. A second later the room was drenched with instant light and the nurse proceed towards the sleeping figure. 

'Doctor,' she called softly and waited. 'Dr Carr,' she said, a little bit louder now and the man groaned as he opened his eyes. 

'What time is it?' he asked hoarsely as he ran his fingers through his sleep-tousled hair.

'Quite late, doctor,' she answered briskly as he stared with bleary eyes at his own watch. 

Silently, she filled a glass with some clear water and handed it to him. Carr took the half filled glass gratefully and drank it in one thirsty gulp. Then, he put the empty glass back on a nearby table before getting up and headed towards the tiny sink where he splashed some cold water on his still sleepy face. 

'What about my patients? How are they?' he asked hurriedly as he shrugged into his rumpled white lab coat before grabbing a small towel and wiping his face dry. 

'No change doctor,' she shook her head sadly, 'and that Dr Fowler wants to talk to you though,' she added as he was almost on his way out. 

Carr turned and nodded, 'Thanks, I'll be right over.' He dragged a tired hand over his weary eyes as he tried to stifle a yawn; he had been working nonstop for the past 18 hours and he knew he had to take a little rest or he'll collapse during the upcoming delicate procedure. So, he had decided on an hour nap and prayed fervently that the two X5's had not succumbed to another cardiac arrest as he was fast asleep. 

Anxiety fueled Carr to walk faster as he headed for their rooms. He sighed in relief when he reached the two adjoining rooms, seeing that the two were indeed still breathing albeit laboured. He sighed deeply and continued his journey to the lab.

In the laboratory, which was relatively smaller than his, Fowler was pacing the length of the room, one hand holding some pieces of papers as he peered at the bubbling solution in the beaker. He frowned as he shuffled the papers quickly, looking at some figures. He was so engrossed, he didn't realized that he had company. 

The doctor turned around instantly, startled by Carr's voice, 'How's the cure? Is it done yet?' he asked worriedly.

'Almost there,' Fowler mumbled, his attention shifting immediately back towards his notes.

'How much longer? Do you have an estimation, perhaps?' the other doctor asked tensely.

'An hour... or two at the latest.' Again he muttered as he turned a little and peered into the lens of his microscope. 

'Are you sure it'll work? I have a very bad feeling about this,' Carr continued, too worried to mull over Fowler's uninspiring answers as he started walking cagily around the cramped spaces.

'What do you mean am I sure? Of course I am!' a very livid and offended Fowler spun towards the other man and glared angrily, 'I am never wrong. Never. And I never will be...' The self-righteous tone brought out a quietly defensive quality in Dr Carr's voice.

'Before this, you'd never even heard of genetically modified DNA,' Carr remarked calmly as he stared knowingly at the fuming man.

'Yes, that may be true but I know what I'm doing, so be quiet and let me work,' he answered briskly. But again Carr ignored the frank dismissal and took another step into the big lab, hand loosely over his chest. 

'I'm really worried. This is against everything I've ever learnt and I have no idea what to expect,' sighing heavily, he stared at Fowler's stiff back.

'You shouldn't be,' came the disgruntled reply as the speaker was still glued to his microscope lens. 'As far as I could tell, both of them are very strong. They'll get through this.' 

'I know they're strong. But too much is stacked against them. I have doubts whether they could get over such an obstacle.'

'Have some faith Carr,' the old scientist snapped as he spun around to face the dispirited doctor. 'They'll get over this, _I'll_ make sure of that myself. My research has never failed me before. And it never will.'

'I'm sure that's true but you have to realize what Alec put himself through a couple of hours ago. It's a marvel he's still breathing on his own!' It was Carr's turn to snap now and he did so with relish. 

Slowly Fowler turned and looked at the stewing Carr, 'The girl, she's not doing too good, am I right? Her blood is filled to the brim with a mutated bio-war virus. She didn't have much time left.'

'Yeah, she had another cardiac arrest around an hour ago,' Carr shook his head sadly, 'I was sweating hard, thinking she won't make it... and then, right next door, I have another patient who's hovering an inch from death...' his voice trailed off as he recalled the horrifying event. 'In fact, I'm a very worried every time I'm not in the room,' he glanced at his watch hurriedly, 'I have to go and check on them, make sure nothing is wrong.'

'I'll make sure it'll be ready in another hour,' Fowler said quickly with a hint of gruffness. Deep down he was touched by Carr's dedication to his patients, 'The cure _and _the enzyme.'

The haggard Carr smiled slowly but it was a satisfied smile, startled by the unforeseen gesture. 'Thank you,' he said gratefully before leaving the lab and Fowler turned back to his work, intent on meeting his self-given deadline. 

*****

A light blue metallic car blasted through the deserted and dusty road and screeched to a stop, right in front of a shabby warehouse. The sun rays bounced off from the glinting metallic surface of the car and suddenly from the driver's side, the door was pushed opened and a highly polished shoe materialized, followed by a sharply creased pant leg before the other shoe stepped into view. Then, the man himself appeared as he stood briskly, looking around with his sharp gaze. He smiled with obvious pleasure as he scrutinized the deserted area with his hawk like gaze. The late sun hovered just behind his shoulder but he had no time to appreciate the nameless beauty that was being presented to the world on daily basis. He had other important thing to worry about that to stare at fiery sunsets. Feeling satisfied with himself, he turned towards the waiting man inside the car. 

'I believe this won't take long Otto, stay here,' he said matter-of-factly, narrowing his eyes against the glare of the sun.

'Of course, sir,' his long suffering assistant replied but he didn't hear it, his mind had already wandered towards the upcoming meeting.

Agent White marched into an abandoned warehouse, intent on finding out what Eyes Only had wanted. The Familiar waved an impatient hand to Otto, ordering his assistant to stay put and walked quickly inside. He smirked as he saw the waiting screen and made his way over before sitting down. At once, the screen was filled with the usual pair of eyes. White leaned back in his chair and said, 'What do you have for me?'

'I want to make a little deal,' Logan replied, staring hard into the camera. _No one could resist my charm, not even those Familiars._

  
'I don't do deals,' White answered simply, his eyes cold and bitter, 'You tell me what _I_ want to know, and maybe I won't kill you. Is that a deal?'

Logan was quite surprised to find out that he was a little.. shaken. 'I know where your son is!' he blurted out what he assumed was his trump card. And he watched as White's empty eyes began to glint dangerously.

'Really? And I expect you're going to tell me where he is... in exchange for what?'

'The cure,' Logan answered instantly, 'The cure to the virus Manticore had given Max, that's all. If I say so myself, that's a very fair deal.' A smug smirk found its way to Logan's face, twisting it horribly.

White was silent for a few seconds as he mulled things over quickly in his mind, before he spoke a single unexpected word. 'No.'

In the comfort of his penthouse, Logan's jaw dropped. _Did he say.. did he actually say No?! That's... that's impossible!_

'Let me refresh your terrifyingly forgetful mind, Eyes Only,' White continued without emotion, but fire was banking dangerously in his eyes, 'I don't do deals and that's final.'

He put up a hand to silence Logan's sputtering replies of, 'But... but he's your _son! _How could you be so cold?!_'_

'And one more thing, I hate talking to a piece of moving glass,' he sneered, 'if you have anything else to say, you better say that to my face… directly to my face or everything you had cooked up is gone. Poof,' he snapped his fingers, 'just like that.'

At that, White stood up and turned, ready to leave but from behind him, Eyes Only spoke hurriedly... albeit a little desperately, 'Wait! I'm sure we can arrange something...'

White didn't even bother to repress the satisfied smirk that was playing over his lips as he turned back to the monitor. 'What a surprise,' he sneered, looking at the pair of eyes in disdain. 'So, what did you have in mind?'

In his big spacious penthouse, Logan managed to stop the instant growl that rose in reaction to the condescending tone White had used in their little conversation._ Who does he think he is?_ Logan thought furiously, sulking slightly at the easy dismissal of the Familiar's behaviour towards him. He was Eyes Only, for crying out loud! The much needed protector for the downtrodden and he should be treated with respect just for that fact alone. Logan clenched his teeth in anger as fury swamped in, and he bristled in indignation, _but what do I get exactly? Nothing! Oh, wait... disrespect, scorn, and sneers from that... freaky familiar! _

As he realized what he had been thinking, Logan grimaced at his lost concentration, _think about Max, she's counting on you to help her. Her life depends on whether or not you can pull this off. Remember that Cale! _

He took a deep breath to get everything under perspective again and another stray thought found its way into his head, _responsibility is a very heavy burden to carry and most people should be thankful I'm a very capable person. _He sighed softly as he thought about the dying love-of-his-life. 

'You just wait Max, I'll save you,' he thought with mounting determination and quickly he made his mind up. If that means he'd have to meet the formidable White personally, then what other choice did he have? 

Looking into White's eyes, he pushed the urge to throw something as the clearly satisfied smirk filled his screen. Didn't that Familiar understood that he, Logan Cale a.k.a. Eyes Only, was holding all the aces and after some loose translation, that meant White _did not_ have the power to demand anything. Period. But he was feeling somewhat charitable today, so he would make an exemption. Just once.  White should be thanking him on a bended knee for his grace. 

Nodding to himself, Logan started to think about their meeting place, the one that should worked best for him and a second later he grinned and spoke. 'I have the perfect place,' and he rattled off his cabin's address. 'One of my contacts will meet you there. His name is Logan Cale and his orders are directly from me. You can trust him.'

White listened intently and nodded once, 'I'll meet you there... in a couple of hours. Make sure your contact gets there on time. I hate waiting. And I'll make my mind on my own about trusting him,' he added scathingly.

'Of course he will. And make sure you're alone, or the deal is off. Oh, by the way, are you sure you're going to find the place without implicit direction? The road is quite tricky, as I was told,' Logan nearly laughed out aloud at his little streak of rebellion. _It's my turn to scorn now._

'Oh, don't worry your little head over that, you silly little _ordinary_,' with a little flick of his overcoat, he left the warehouse.

Logan fumed as White's parting words. Why didn't _he_ get to have the last remark? 

_to_ be continued..__


	18. chapter XVI life and death

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

*****

okay guys, this chapter will be the last one in quite a while. Why? Well, for one I'm very much exhausted, nearly fainted in a bus the other day :( and my finals is in another three weeks, so I really need to crack open my physics book, however how much I hate that subject..

and again thank you so much for reviewing, makes my dull days a whole lot better ;) hee so, go on.. you know how much you want to tell me about my lovely ending ;) hahaha and a great thank you goes to Mel for betaing. :) enjoy! 

*****

Chapter 16 – Life and Death.

In the almost empty lab, Fowler was waiting anxiously as he waited for the cure to be completed. He paced the length of the room as he waited for the impending beep. 'I can't believe I'm waiting for a beep,' he muttered angrily, still pacing as he glanced occasionally at the rotating beaker. He turned around and tried to take a peek at the enzyme. A tired sigh burst out from his lips as he realized that no, they're still not ready and sneaked a glance at his watch and he almost groaned at the slow way time had passed. But mercifully, his frantic prayers were answered as from behind him, an innocent beep sounded throughout the empty lab. 

Smiling to himself, he strode over to the machine and packed the cure to be transported. As the last catch fell into place with a satisfying click, another loud beep reverberated around the room and quickly he turned around to prepare the completed enzyme. After the two much needed, priceless and life dependant substances were securely in their case, Fowler picked it up and started towards the door. 

He nodded politely as he passed several young and fresh faced young nurses and when he made it to Alec's room, he pushed it open with one hand as the other clutched the case tightly. The first thing he saw was the gaunt looking Carr perusing over the young man's files. He shook his head and took a step into the room. 

For the past hour, Carr had taken to hovering solicitously over his two unconscious patients' bed. He read through Alec's files desperately, hoping to come across something good for once. The tired doctor scanned through a few lines and turned his head towards the adjoining room, into the room where Max had laid so still. He suppressed a yawn as he rubbed his weary and red brimmed eyes but his eyes snapped towards the creaking door and a relieved smile lightened up his face as he recognizes the face and the case. 

'It _is_ ready then?' he asked quickly, almost unbelievingly as he held up a hand to relieve the old doctor of the case he was holding.

'Yes it is,' Fowler nodded before adding, 'and if you didn't mind, I'll hold onto this. I work too hard for any unwanted accidents. My honorable name as a Noble Prize Winner depends on this,' he said firmly, looking down from behind his thick glasses.

Carr rolled his eyes and muttered a half hearted, 'Yeah, yeah.. come on in then. Max doesn't have much time left now, and I can say the same thing about Alec too.'

'No, they don't. Here's what I think, I'll take care of the girl, give her the cure and after that the enzyme and at the same time you can start with the harvesting on the young man. By the time you're done, the cure and the enzyme will start to work and we can start on transplanting right away. How does that sound?'

'Yes,' Carr nodded his head in agreement as he glanced at the numerous monitors, 'I'll start on the apheresis. You go and give Max the cure. Can I assume you won't have any problems with the Hickman Catheter?' Carr asked with a straight face. 

'Of course not,' Fowler retorted, 'I was the top student in my year at med school. There won't be a problem.' And without another word, he took the cure and swept into the next room. 

Chuckling slightly, Carr raised his voice a little and said, 'I'm sending a nurse in to help you. You know, just in case.' 

He went to the door and beckoned at two nurses who just happened to walk past. 'Mandy,' he nodded at one of them, 'go and give Dr Fowler a hand. He's in the next room. And Alice,' he turned to the red headed girl, 'you're going to help me. Have you assisted in apheresis before this?'

'I have, doctor,' Alice smiled obediently.

'Good. Come on.'

Together, they moved the machine closer to Alec's bed. Then, the nurse moved the tray so it was within Carr's reach. After that she opened Alec's hospital gown so that his bare chest was in view before she took a cotton ball and started rubbing it in circles, disinfecting the entire area to prepare it for the procedure. She watched silently as Carr took over from her, inserting a flexible tube where it was threaded just above the right side of his heart. 

Slowly and confidently he inserted the tube so that it was finally placed in a major vein, the one which runs directly underneath his collarbone. In the next room, Fowler was doing the exact same thing, putting the tube or catheter... the Hickman Catheter in. He smiled with satisfaction as the tube slid in easily. 'Humph, I told him, I could still do it,' he said to the watching Mandy.

After it was firmly in place, he took the precious temporary cure out and transferred it into a small bag before attaching another tube to the bag. Next, he connected the tube from the bag containing the cure to her catheter before releasing the cure into her bloodstream. 

Inside Alec's room, Carr took the two tubes and attached them to the machine. His blood would flow into the machine through his catheter placed in his chest, where it would be processed. The machine will sift the stem cells from the blood and siphon it back to the patient via another tube. The exposed portion of the Hickman Catheter split into two parts, or it was also known as lumens, one for the blood to flow out from the body and the remaining one was for the processed blood to flow back in.

As the machine hummed noisily, Carr kept shooting nervous glances at his watch, the entire process typically took 4 to 5 hours to be completed but with recent technology, now it only needed around one to one and a half hours. He took a step back and stepped into the adjacent room. 

Fowler was bent over the unconscious Max as he arranged the tubes that snaked around her small form. The younger doctor turned back towards his patient and spoke to Alice, 'We're going to harvest his bone marrow now.'

'But...' the bewildered nurse blinked, 'We've already taken his peripheral blood stem cells. Do we have to harvest his bone marrow too? Are you sure this is wise?'

'No,' Carr sighed, 'but it's necessary. I don't like the idea either but this is out of my hands now.'

Her light eyes darkened with worry but she turned and started preparing the needed apparatus. 'General or local, doctor?' she asked suddenly.

'Local. I don't think general anaesthesia is a good idea in his condition. And another thing Alice,' he said suddenly, turning to face his assistant, 'we're going to draw the marrow from his sternum. I know we usually use the pelvic bone but I think that's quite impossible in this case,' he finished as he motioned towards the catheter.

Nodding, the nurse watched as Carr gave Alec the local anaesthesia to numb the area around his chest before inserting a large needle through the small cuts he had made a few minutes ago to draw the marrow out from the bone. They worked silently and efficiently, glancing at the watch once in a while to check the time before resuming work. 

In the room right next door, Fowler who had somehow managed to drag his portable electron microscope was peering through the lenses. He had said that it would be impossible to work without it since he had to constantly monitor her virus count and he didn't want to rush the lab every few minutes. And with a patient like Max, he can't afford to make any mistakes as he needed an exact estimation of the virus' reaction to the temporary cure or his hard labour would be a complete waste of time. He examined her latest blood sample and he nodded in satisfaction; the cure had started to kick in. The virulent cells were all captured, unable to multiply or mutate. 

He turned to his patient and started to add the modified enzyme into her line as Carr suddenly poked his head in and remarked, 'You're giving her the enzyme?'

'Yes. How's _your_ patient doing?'

'We're still drawing the stem cells and the bone marrow out but in about half an hour, they're all done.'

'You're taking both? The stem cells _and_ the bone marrow? Isn't that a bit... dangerous?' he asked skeptically.

'Immensely, but try telling that stubborn man lying there. He insists on that and there's not much I can do about it. For all I know he had some mule DNA stashed away somewhere,' Carr mumbled to himself as he walked towards Fowler.

'He just wants to save her,' the older man shrugged noncommittally as he held the enzyme up to the light.

'Yeah, I know that but he has to think about _his_ life too once in a while.'

'Well, as people use to say, love is blind,' again Fowler shrugged as he bent towards her, hooking the enzyme to her Hickman Catheter. 

Then together they watched silently as the slightly murky solution sped into her blood.

With a heavy sigh Carr turned and spoke, 'I'll go and check on him.' Fowler just nodded as he went through his notes again.

Carr stopped as he threw the comatose girl another glance before trudging towards his other patient, 'I'll be right next door if you needs me,' he said before he resumed walking. 

'Uh huh,' Fowler mumbled, his voice thick with preoccupation. He turned to his trusty microscope, peering at another sample. 'Hmm, looks good,' he whispered. 'Now... we wait and see.'

The young doctor was reading the monitors that were beside Alec's bed. He nodded to himself as the figures were very encouraging indeed. Alec's blood was brimming with stem cells; the medication that had been given earlier was working like a charm, churning out unlimited amount of new cells into his blood. 

'Doctor,' the patient nurse suddenly spoke, 'The bone marrow is ready, I'll call for the boys in the lab, shall I? The bone fragments and other blood cells need to be taken out, right doctor?'

'Yes, send it to Martin, he'll know what to do and tell him I want it ready in an hour or less, we need to use it soon.'

'Yes doctor,' she replied as she took some cotton, trying to dab at the multiple cuts on Alec's chest.

'No, I'll do it. You just go and take care about the marrow,' he interrupted, taking the cotton balls from her hand and pushing her slightly towards the phone. 

'Of course Dr Carr,' she said and picked up the phone.

He watched for a few seconds as she spoke into the phone before turning to Alec and started tending to his numerous cuts from the harvesting. His eyes turned towards the still humming machine as it continued to remove Alec's stem cells his blood. 

*****

Logan hummed to himself as he picked up a few more documents. In a couple of hours, he'll have the cure and thanks to him, Max will be saved. His eyes darted towards his humming computers before he picked up his glasses up and slipped them on. 

'That White was an idiot,' he smirked, 'He'll be in a place completely unknown to him. I'll have the upper hand here and since he thought I have the information on his son, he'll have to do as I ask him to.' Logan grinned, well satisfied with himself on his great stealth abilities. 'I don't know why Max and Alec had such hard time with this Familiar. Maybe I'm just better,' he preened a little and added, 'I'll make a great spy, or a private investigator... just like that pre-pulse Holmes...' his grin got wider as he envisioned himself with a pipe. He would look very dignified indeed. 

Whistling softly to himself, he let himself out of his penthouse to go and meet the dangerous villain; so the love of his life would have another chance to live and be happy... with him.

*****

'The marrow and the stem cells are ready. Is the enzyme working as it supposed to?' Carr asked as he stepped into the room.

'Yes,' Fowler beamed, 'Perfectly. The virus is disintegrating even as we speak. In a while, the virus will be gone.'

'God,' the younger doctor whispered, gratitude and relief overpowering him. He leaned against the doorway for support. 'Thank you,' he whispered as he dragged a shaking hand over his teary eyes.

'There, there,' the old scientist patted Carr's shoulder awkwardly. 'Of course they're going to be fine. Now where's the marrow? We should transplant it soon.'

'I'll go and get it.' He spun and turned back to Alec's room, intent on checking on his patient before taking the processed marrow back to Fowler. His eyes swept over the monitors quickly and he nodded in satisfaction. The figures were good, which meant Alec would regain consciousness soon.

A soft groan made him turned to the bed and his strained face broke into a smile as his gaze stumble onto a pair of dazed hazel eyes. 'How do you feel Alec?' he asked as he took a step closer towards the bed.

'Like I've been slammed headfirst into a moving truck,' the patient mumbled hoarsely as he struggled to sit, 'How's Max?'

'Careful!' instantly Carr was by his side, helping him into a sitting position. 'Your body has been through a tremendous amount of abuse. Give it a chance... and time to heal itself.'

'We have accelerated healing powers,' he muttered as the entire room swam dizzily in front of him.

'Even then, you need your rest. Remember this Alec, don't do anything too strenuous, you almost burned yourself out as it is. I'm very afraid your heart might just stop beating out of sheer exhaustion.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' he whispered gruffly, 'and Max?'

'She's fine. The virus has been 85 to 90 percent eliminated and we're going to start transplanting your bone marrow and stem cell to her soon.'

'Good, come on then. What are we waiting for? Let's go,' he said as he tried to get off the bed.

'Whoa there!' Carr cried out as he held onto Alec's arm, 'you're too weak to walk all over the place. Rest! There's nothing else you can do except rest and get your strength back.'

Alec shrugged Carr's hand away and took a hesitant step forward as beads of sweat started appearing on his brow. His legs trembled slightly as he put his weight on it but he just gritted his teeth and with an iron clad determination, he walked slowly to Max's room. 

Carr just shook his head in defeat and trailed behind the stubborn X5, holding the bag of marrow securely in his hand.

Within a few minutes, Fowler had attached Alec's marrow to her catheter and instantly it sped into Max's system where it would head automatically to the appropriate places in her bone marrow where a process called engraftment will take place. The new marrow would take root and started to function and produce cells. Once engraftment had occurred, Max would be halfway to recovery. With humans, it typically took around two to four week after transplantation, but with a transgenic and their speedier healing, it would probably take a day or two. 

Carr smiled as he thought to himself, _we've managed to pull it off! I can't believe it; we've actually managed to do this._ Still smiling, he turned towards Fowler and said, 'We did it, old fellow!' 

Fowler turned and nodded, quietly buoyantly, 'Indeed.'

Both of them were so happy with their successful mission, they didn't realize that Alec had taken the seat besides her bed as he watched his bone marrow sped into her blood stream. He was sweating hard as his heart pounded furiously and slowly he lowered his head onto her bed.

The two doctors moved forward, frowning as they hovered over him.

Alec mumbled softly, 'Tired.. maybe I'll take a nap right here,' before his eyes closes and he slipped into deep slumber.

Fowler and Carr just looked at each other before they left the room. 

*****

Logan pushed his key into the keyhole. He glanced at the slowly darkening sky before focusing back on the stuck key. Muttering under his breath, he cursed softly as he jiggled the key a bit, and a few seconds later, the lock gave in and he turned the handle before walking into the dark room. For the next few minutes, he blinked hard, trying to get his eyes to become accustomed to the dark before he fumbled for the light switch. 

His toe hit a leg of a chair and he yelped let out a high-pitched yelp of pain. Hopping a little as he breathed through his mouth, waiting for the eye watering pain to recede. After the pain had become slightly bearable, he shuffled forward slowly, hand stretched straight in front of him as he was still trying to find that darn switch. 

'Aha! There you are!' he cried out as his hand touched the plastic square. He flipped the switch on and again he blinked hard as bright lights chased the darkness away. He squinted around, this time to get used to the blinding light before he gasped as his gaze fell onto something completely unexpected. 

White was lounging in one of the sofas. 

'When did you get here?' Logan managed to ask in a tight voice as he gaped at the blank faced familiar. 

'You're late Cale,' White drawled, 'I've been waiting for you for over an hour. I guess that Aztec of yours is acting up, huh? Ever thought about a.. newer model perhaps?' he finished with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

'An hour?' Logan squealed, a look of horror on his face, 'How did you get here that fast? That's impossible!'

'I have my ways,' White shrugged but his eyes narrowed sharply. Getting straight to the point, he added, 'Where is my son?'

'Where is the cure?' Logan answered quickly, his shoulders inevitably stiff and straight. 'That's the deal, you give me the cure and I'll give you the location.'

'Wrong answer,' White hissed as he leapt from the chair, grabbing Logan's neck in a tight grip. 'Where. Is. My. Son?'

'C.. cure..' Logan gurgled, his face started to turn a frightening hue as the hand around his neck tightened.

'Again, wrong answer Cale,' White snarled, banging Logan's head against the cold stone wall. His feet, which were hanging half a feet from the floor, twitched as he struggled feebly, his shaking hand clawing desperately at the tight grasp around his neck. 

'I.. don't.. know,' he whispered throatily as pain flashed brightly throughout his body. 

Blood rushed to White's face as he heard that pitiful stammer and he roared furiously before tossing Logan's limp body into a chair behind him, smashing it instantly. 'Start talking you pathetic excuse for a life,' he spat wrathfully into Logan's horrified face.

'I don't know where your son is,' the frightened Logan mumbled, a thin line of blood tricking from the corner of his mouth. He cried out in pain as a fist slammed into the side of his face before a furious voice hissed in front of his face.

'I don't mind doing this for a couple of hours more and maybe after that you'll start talking.'

'I don't know! I don't know where your son is!' he wailed in fear, 'I just want the cure to help Max!'

'What the hell is wrong with 452 apart from the usual?' came the quick question as the Familiar's eyes sharpened in an instant.

Logan's head snapped as the agent's fist slammed into his face again after he refused to answer. He coughed fitfully and drops of blood sprayed from his lips. 

White saw the obstinate light in his prisoner's eyes and sighed as he slipped his hand into his inner jacket's pocket and took out a flat bundle. Then he shrugged out of his jacket before he rolled that piece of leather apart. Logan moaned as he caught sight of the long glinting needles. White grinned widely as he saw the terrified look and took a step closer, his hand holding straps of strong leather for restraints. Logan was so petrified, he can't move a single muscle as the agent strapped his wrists to the chair.

'Good, are you ready to start talking now?' he asked with unhidden cruelty. 

Logan lifted his head and stared into the Familiar's eyes. 'No, never!' he said with determination. _I won't betray you Max, there's no way, no way in hell. Never.. I'll face this familiar and come out the victor. I know it._

'We'll see about that,' White grinned, his eyes glinting maliciously as he picked one particularly long needle. His eyes were still gleaming as without emotion he pricked it into Logan's arm.

The instant the needle pierced his skin, Logan opened his mouth and screamed.

'Where is she?' White said softly as he brought his face mere inches away from his captive's face. 

'Hospital,' he panted as beads of sweat started running from his brow, his face convulsed in a painful mask.

'Why?' the tormentor asked simply as he plunged another needle into his other arm.

Again, Logan's voice bounced throughout the empty cabin. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even move.

White moved a little so that he was facing Logan squarely and asked the question again, 'Why?'

'The... virus,' he wheezed as his eyes started glazing, 'I infected her - she's... dying,' he gasped for breath as sweat started running freely down from his face.

'I see... So, if I stopped by and grabbed her, she'd be in no condition to fight back. Is that right?'

'No! No, you can't do that!' Logan moaned as White pushed another needle in. 

'Where is she?' he asked as the needle was securely in place.

'Harbor Lights,' he whispered, tears streaming down from his cheeks, 'But you won't get to her. Alec is there,' he added desperately.

'Oh, what a treat! 494 is there too? This is too good to be true. Two birds with one stone. And because you're such a good little boy,' he patted Logan's head, almost paternal in nature, 'I'll give you a little treat. Do you know that if I were to put this needle here,' he picked one horribly long needle up, 'into a very specific spot at the back of your neck, you'll be paralyzed _but_ your nerves would still be working? Bit by bit.. with time, the pain would escalate until your body overloads, it shuts down. Meaning, you're dead... Eyes Only.' Grinning manically, he walked behind the trembling Logan. He ignored the desperate moans as with a decisive move, he pricked it into Logan's neck.

For the countless time, Logan opened his mouth and yelled his lungs out as waves of unthinkable pain crashed onto him.

White snapped the restrains off and walked towards the door, 'Enjoy that little bit of pain. And I _will_ get my son back... after I got my hands on those two animals.' After sending a cheery wave in Logan's direction, he closed the door shut with a click, leaving Logan alone with his unbearably mounting pain.

*****

The entire room was bathed in a soft comforting glow from the nightlight. The monitors continued to whirr and hummed, as time continued to tick by, second by precious second. Alec shifted a little from his slumped position before he pried his lids apart and stared owlishly around him. A split second later, his hazel eyes sharpened and he turned quickly towards the still unconscious Max. A relieved smile softened his smile as he looked at her peaceful expression. 

'She's fine,' he whispered softly to himself. As the light smile still lingered upon his lips and eyes, he lifted his hand and frowned as he realized that it was quite difficult for him to hold it steady. He gritted his teeth and willed the slight trembling to stop as he held it slowly towards her. As he turned his focus to her, he sighed and ran his knuckles softly over her pale cheek. And as his light touch trailed over her jaw, he rubbed his thumb over her flawless skin. Softly and lightly. His sharp eyes detected the faint colours that had started to bloom over her white skin and his smile widened in pleasure.

'There you go, Maxie,' he whispered as his thumb continued to move comfortingly over her skin, 'You're a born fighter, you can do this. I've done all I could, it's your turn now babe.'

Alec closed his eyes a sudden wave of nausea swept over him. 

__

Remember this Alec, don't do anything too strenuous, you almost burnt yourself out as it is. I'm very afraid your heart might just stop beating out of sheer exhaustion.

He shook his head slowly, _Carr is wrong_, he thought tiredly, _after a little rest, I'll be okay. After all I'm always all right. _

Suddenly, he felt so very tired, his lids felt weighed down, so he laid his head back beside her shoulder. His hand crept slowly over the white starched sheet and found her cold fingers. With the last of his remaining strength, he intertwined his fingers tightly around hers. 

'It'll warm your hand Max,' he mumbled softly before his lids slowly close. With a heavy sigh, he succumbed to the persistent pull of the darkness. 

__

To be continued.. 

not so far in the future.. I hope.. ;)


	19. chapter XVII the eye of the storm

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

A/N- Hi guys, I'm baaack!! Sorry for the late update, I finished this a week ago but my usual beta was busy so I had to find a new beta to help me out. This particular chapter was betaed by the lovely Scarlet. Yup, you sure rock dude! ;)

Here, I also wanted to thank all you lovely readers and reviewers :) You guys have no idea how you made my day. Oh hey, look here Lea, a new chapter! hee You can stop asking for one now :P 

Oh, I wanted to share something with you guys ;) 

**"Someone who was a rogue, and sexy, a potential love interest, a potential rival to Logan, we all just were thinking about Jensen.."  René Echevarria (on the S2 DVD) - thanks to Angel for these******

I rest my case. *smug grin*

Chapter seventeen- The Eye of the Storm.

Max opened her eyes, her lids fluttered lightly to reveal a pair of bewildered brown orbs. The pair of dark stricken eyes gazed around with a little hint of panic at the somewhat unfamiliar surrounding. But the frantic shadows that were darkening her eyes lightened as they strayed towards the ceiling. 

The dazed girl blinked for a few seconds and a soft smile flitted over her lips after she spotted the rays of lights. The smile grew as the bright dots danced with obvious merriment on the black walls and ceiling. She was silent for a few seconds while she drank the unexpected wonder in, letting the myriads of movement and colours calmed her down. After a few seconds of silence, she took a deep breath, the light smile still hovering over her lips. 

Max turned her gaze away from the dancing rays, attracted by another sparkling gleam from the other side of the room. Despite her confusion, she managed a shadow of a grin at the starlit sky. Breathing slowly, a light smile still hovered over her parched lips and she felt herself relaxing under the starry night. 

In all her life, this was the first time she had ever really looked at the sky with time to appreciate what nature had in store for the world. She stared at the jewels in silence as they sparkled from so far away. 

Restlessness descended and she moved her head slightly, trying to ascertain her whereabouts.  

_Where the hell am I? This is too… sterile to be just an ordinary room,_

Max chewed the insides of her cheek as her worried gaze swept the area.

Machines scattered the sparse space, answering her questions.  

_What am I doing in a hospital?_

She bit her lip and tried to recall the last few hours of her life. 

Nothing.

_Where's a photographic memory when you need it?_

Max continued to nibble on her lower lip, preoccupied by her sudden memory lapse. She could see it, barely, shrouded in layers of mist. But the more she kept trying to get nearer, the farther they danced from her reach. 

_There was a… mission,_ she thought with a heavy frown._ Something had happened there and…_ her face brightened a bit as a name streaked past her cottony mind.  _Alec_. 

But the frown reappeared as her mind moved to more recent events. She would've growled in frustration, but the effort was way too much for her, so she settled for a tired sigh. _Why did everything have to be so fuzzy?  _She had random pieces of a puzzle without the faintest idea where they should go.

She knew something of considerable importance or a life changing revelation if you want to put it that way had occurred but for some unknown reason, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. There was something about… Tinga? But no, Tinga was dead. So, what happened?

The frown deepened after her muddled mind produced hazy images of Brin, wrapping her arms tightly around her small frame. And then Tinga, looking her way with a gentle light smile, telling her something about.. Alec? 

What about him? What did he have to do with anything? Why did he keep popping up everywhere? What _happened?_

Max heaved a weary breath as the effort of trying to sort her thoughts proved too much for her exhausted body. _Calm down, Max, you can do this. Relax and let those thoughts come to you._

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting her scrambled thoughts organize themselves into some sort of order. Her face lit up when she could almost see them, just within grasp. 

_That's it, that's it... easy does it._

After trying so hard to catch them, Max was taken aback when everything rushed toward her at once, smothering her with intensity and emotion pulled her in different directions. 

Pain.

Fear.

Confusion.

Determination. ****

Her breath was coming in a quick shallow bursts of intake as she desperately tried to keep up with the drastic change of input. She panted heavily as her eyes started to glaze and she relived her past.

*

_'I didn't know if you can hear this,' he said as he gently put her hand back on the blanket, his hand placed loosely over hers, 'but it's ok. I just needed to say this to you.' _

_*_

'You have no idea what a mess you've caused. Original Cindy thought she'd never see the day when irresponsible and unreliable Alec moved heaven and earth for ya. Still in shock over it, sista. But there you go, you can't judge a book by its freakin' cover.' 

*

Tears started tricking down her cheek and before she could actually react to the whispered memory, another one rammed itself into her.

*

_'Under all those smooth talks and oozing charm, that boy does care about you, Max. Maybe a lot more than you can ever imagine.' _

_'And Wonder Boy,' she recalled, unconsciously flinching furious tone_, 'I know you thought highly of him, being Eyes Only, protector of the downtrodden and all but I can't begin to imagine how could anyone behave like an ignorant fool and expected to get away with it. It's not my fault. Now, tell me Original Cindy, how could anyone look after someone who had a hole in her shoulder without the first aid kit?' __

_*_

Beaten, she closed her eyes tightly, an unconscious effort to shield herself from the pain that had threatened to slam headfirst into her.  

_This is too damn confusing… and painful,_ she muttered to herself and tried to lift her hand, the unconscious urge to run them over her face. But her hand was not in a cooperating mood and refused to budge.

Trying hard to shove the desire to shiver with fear after she recalled with exact clarity the horror she had felt of her immobile body, Max tried again to move her hand but to no avail.

Her stricken gaze snapped to her immobilized hand and she gasped in surprise after seeing the faint outline of another hand clasped tightly over her fingers.

Warming her chilly hand with its comforting heat.

She breathed slowly as she willed her heart slow as she scrutinized the shadowy figure of her hand. Her eyes brightened and she tried to wriggle her fingers. Max heaved a huge breath of relief after she can feel the slight movement in her fingertips underneath the warm palm. 

Max lowered her gaze and looked at the hand and her heart warmed while a soft smile lightened up her eyes. Someone had been by her side. And by the looks of it, that person had been with her through the night. She followed the hand that were intertwined with hers, moved past a firm looking arm, a muscular shoulder and she realized that her companion for the night had laid his or her head just beside her pillow.

In the dark, she couldn't really see the color of the hair so her gaze strayed downwards, and she drank in the high cheekbones and chiseled jaw hungrily. The familiar features made her heart accelerate and Max gasped.

Alec.

He was there. It was him.

*

_'I didn't know if I could live with myself if I didn't. Live with the regret because I didn't tell you this...  I love you, Max.'_

_*_

_'You two seem to have a very interesting relationship.'_

_*_

_'And what about you?'__ Eva asked lightly, cocking her head to one side, 'How do you feel about him?'_

_*_

_'Max,' Tinga said suddenly, 'What if I say that Alec is dead?'_

_*_

Little bead of sweat started appearing on her brow, sliding tantalizingly down her cheek. _Does this really happen? Or is everything just a dream?_

_A nightmare?___

_What, what, what?!_

_Alec can't be dead, he's right here. What the hell is going on?_

She started breathing hard and her heart started to sprint out of control. Trying to get herself under control, she forced herself to breath slowly, concentrating on getting air in and out while she put the tiny seed of hope at the back of her head. _I'll think about that later. How did she feel about Alec loving her?As the last sentence ran through her mind, her torturous heart started picking up speed and she felt a ball of fire uncoil, embracing her with its warmth. She groaned before she let the wonder of having someone actually loving her wrap itself around her tired and battered soul._

Max closed her eyes tightly, a small smile still playing over her lips before she remember that he was there by her side. Again, her heart tripped and fell. Slowly, she turned her head towards him, hesitantly because she was a little unsure of what to do next.  He was right in front of her the whole time and she might have died before realizing her love for him.  This kind of realization wasn't an everyday occurrence.

She saw how his lashes rested against his cheek.  The soft and boyish expression on his face made her heart melt. He was so adorable, like a little boy taking a nap after a long day. Unabashedly, she continued to stare, taking in the smooth features and she heaving a sigh in defeat.

_What am I doing? What do I really feel about him? _

Even with the unresolved turmoil still waiting to be answered, she can't tear away her eyes from him. He was such an interesting person, to put it mildly. Even when he was fast asleep, she can see the faint lines of laughter around his eyes and she recalled his infuriating trademark smirk. Deep down she always loved to see that infectious grin, and unconsciously she always acted in a way that she knew will always brought out that smile, even though she had gone to such length to act irritated by his response. 

_I didn't know I'm so good at denial, she sighed._

So, what does that tell me? What do I feel towards Alec? 

Acquaintance? 

No, they're too comfortable with one another for that.

Friends?

Maybe, but you can't deny the sparks that flew every time they got around ten feet of each other.

Something more?

Max bit her lips and sighed heavily.

How do you define that? Where was the line that separated from being just friends to involved in something more serious? Well, I'm asking the wrong girl, she though wistfully, it's not like I've been in a relationship in the first place. 

_Oh god, I'm so confused!_

Max gritted her teeth and her hand twitched as she valiantly tried to sort out her scrambled thoughts. Instantly, the hand over hers tightened its hold over her fidgeting fingers. And at that moment her heart broke sweetly at the unconscious gesture from him and she knew for sure. 

She loved him.

Bless the blue lady, she really do.

She Max, Miss-who-excels-at-avoiding-emotional-entanglement-for-as-far-as-she-had-lived had fallen head over heels in love. To someone she had publicly had shown her umm dislike before. Refusing the mad urge to giggle, she turned and looked at him, 'This is all your fault you know,' she whispered softly.

'But,' she frowned, 'what about him? Does he really love me?'

She moaned and turned her face to the other side as she tried to put her thoughts in order. Without doubt she knew she couldn't just put everything she had on the line just to be rejected. For all her tough exterior, she can't make herself take that sort of chance. Rejection was not an easy pill to take, genetically engineered super soldier or no super soldier. Max heaved a heavy sigh, but if she did take the plunge and it turns out that Alec harbored no such feelings for her, she knew he wouldn't do it harshly. After all, he still cared for her. 

Look at how he had come to her rescue. He cared for her all right but does he love her?

Agitation was not a very good feeling, she concluded reluctantly, biting her lips agonizingly. _What do I do now?_

_*_

_'I love you, Max.'   _

*

Her eyes were tightly shut as she let the tenderness in his voice washed over her. Still preoccupied with her unanswered question, Max opened her eyes slowly and stared unseeingly into the dark. 

_What if he didn't mean it? What if he just said that to... to bring me back? He just said something that he knew will irritate the hell outta me. Something that'll get my attention and something that'll resulted in me wanting to kick his ass._

Despite everything, Max felt the beginning of a smile was hovering over her lips. _That was so like Alec._

_And I love him for that._

Again, she sighed when another remark found its way through her chaotic thoughts.

_Love sucks._

She had said it not so long ago and she had no idea how right she was. Back then, she didn't experience this overwhelming desire to be loved by one particular man. So desperate to bask in the warmth of his undivided love.

Logan was like an anchor to her, the stable rock that had mirrored all the normal things that she had frantically craved in life.

He was human, a normal man.

Without the burden of being genetically engineered, something that had been created in a lab.

Even his disability to walk had signified that he was indeed truly a normal being. He had gotten hurt and that was something the human in her found entrancing.

Getting wounded was everyday business, especially to a hunted X5 constantly on the run, but their accelerated healing had always pulled them out of danger, most of the time anyway. 

Logan had been that. The stuff she feverishly wanted in life. 

But no, not Alec.

At first he had been the total opposite, the exact thing she had always hated.

Manticore.

After she had managed to push the thought of Ben when she looked at him, she unknowingly switched it to Manticore. And then it became habit to let him represent everything Manticore had ever been to her. She had pushed him away, refused to see how he had changed and now she was very thankful he still decided to stick around after what she had done to him. 

Her confused eyes stared at the darkened ceiling; he was too good for her.

After what had happened, does she even deserve him now?

Her worried gaze started to move around the room while she was still deep in thought. Max tried to breath slowly and after a while she wasn't surprised to see that her eyes were roaming over his sleeping figure. She shook her head and her lips quirked into a quick smile. Even when he wasn't aware of it, he still had that magnetic force, the one that had always pulled her to him. 

Too tired to continue on the hard task of sorting through her thoughts, Max shifted her head a little and started looking at him. A frown furrowed her smooth brow when she noticed the light fatigue lines that appeared on his skin. 

It was faint, imperceptible by the naked eye but her sharp transgenic eyesight spot the tell tale lines without trouble.

That means that he was.. exhausted. No, that was to put it mildly. Dead on his feet was more like it. And the next question would be, what had he done to get to achieve that?

*

_Original Cindy thought she'd never the day when irresponsible_ and _unreliable__ Alec moved heaven and _

_earth_ for ya.__

*

She looked tenderly at his sleeping figure, _he had done so much for her, what has she done to him?_

Again, desperation started to wrap itself around her tired body. _Am I good enough for him? Oh dammit, since when did she turned into this angsty teen?_

Whenever he was within ten feet of her, he managed to flip her world upside down with a smile of his. Max was pushed to the past and she saw their time together, the first time she met him in her cell back in Manticore. 

The happiness, the confusion, the bewilderment, and lastly the anger she had felt. All in the span of mere seconds.

How relieved she was when he appeared after White first caught her, she didn't dare to hope for anyone to rescue her but he had prove her wrong. He had come, reluctantly perhaps, but he was there.

Her fear, which turn to fury when he had tried to kill her. She had seen the desperate gleam in his eyes and she knew if she was in his place she might just do it. But he didn't. At the very last minute, she saw how the frantic glint was shoved aside when his humanity took its place. And even when she was still shaking to find out that death had been cheated, she could sense that he had given up hope. The hope to stay alive. He had spared her her life and the price for that was his own.

And she knew she couldn't let that from happening.

And so, their interesting relationship as her sister had said it, started to bloom. Bit by bit, day by day, it evolved and grew and now, that friendship had turned to love. 

For her, anyway.

Max smiled, even though her eyelids were fluttering softly downwards; she was too tired to think about this anymore. _I'll do it later, she thought wearily, snuggling down into her warm bed. Unconsciously, she shifted her body a little, moving slightly towards his still form. She angled her head a little so that she was facing him. With another sigh, she ran her fingers lightly under the warm hand that was covering hers. _

Feeling safe and secure, she closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.    

*

In the dim lighting, a pair of hazel eyes opened, looking around him with a hint of bewilderment. Alec groaned softly, rubbing his pounding head with his free hand. Using that very hand, he used it as a lever and pushed his upper body up from the bed. He sighed, stretched his sore muscles a bit and ran his gaze around the room. His lips quirked into a smile when he saw that Max was still deep in slumber.

_Good, she needs her rest._

He blinked when his vision wavered, contorting the images around him into weird and strange pictures. 

Alec closed his eyes tightly, breathing steadily through his mouth as the air traveled quickly into his lungs. His face blanched when a wave of nausea surfaced and the pounding in his head intensified, threatening to envelope him in its prickly and painful embrace.

_No, no, no, no, not now! _

Beads of sweat slide down his suddenly sweaty face and his breath started coming in huge desperate gulp. _Not now dammit! He ran a hand over his slick face, massaging his throbbing temples lightly with trembling fingers. His elbow was perched on the bed and he leaned his aching head against his hand as he tried to push another bout of nausea away. _

Slowly, the light headedness disappeared, but a dull faint hammering remained at the back of his head. He sighed and took a few very deep breaths before he turned his attention back at the sleeping Max.

The soft moonlights were dancing on her silky skin and Alec realized that he still had her hand securely in his. A smile lightened up his eyes, making the pair of emeralds gleamed enticingly in the dark in his pale, ashen face. He lowered his head and studied their intertwined hands and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the comfortable way their fingers had fit in each others. 

Whether she realized it or not, they were made for each other.

Alec smiled softly, running his thumb lightly over the soft skin at the side of her wrist and the simple gesture sent a shot of fire through his body. Feeling content, he continued to stroke her silky skin as he turned his head to look at her. He pushed a few strand away from her face, exposing the soft line of her jaw.

His hand went still when he saw that the dark eyes were opened, staring hard at him.  

Ignoring the hard thumping of his heart, Alec pulled his hand away from her face and said simply, 'Max...'

Max smiled as best as she possibly could in her condition, 'Alec.'

He grinned and after realizing that he still had her hand in his, he disentangle them slowly and drew his hand away, but his hand lingered for a few more seconds over hers before he pulled his hand slowly to his side.

A sharp pang of regret streaked over her when his warm hand was lifted away and she bit her lips to keep the painful response to herself. 

Her eyes widened when she saw that he was getting ready to leave. Without thinking, she said quickly, 

'No, don't go... Please.'

Alec lifted one brow, looking very surprised at her request.

She cast her mind wildly, trying hard to keep him by her side a while longer because she knew that he's about to go.

'What had happen Alec? I have these images in my head and I didn't know if they're real,' she implored, looking up with her dark, glinting eyes. 'And why am I here?'

'The virus Manticore gave you backfired, Max. I know you're supposed to be the carrier but somehow they start infecting you,' he answered simply. He won't burden her head with what her not-like-that boyfriend had done to her. Speaking about Logan, where the hell is that guy anyway? But that train of thought was pushed aside when Max said thoughtfully.

'Logan,' dark brown met hazel, 'He had something to do with it right?'

Alec remained silent and she took it as a yes before she added, 'and you saved me. Why, Alec?'

He stared at her with unblinking eyes, 'I have a responsibility to help my friends, and maybe you hate to hear this Maxie, but I do consider you as a friend of mine,' his trademark smirk appeared and he looked like the Alec she had always known, and that little fact soothed her frayed nerve a bit.

She sighed and pushed herself up with some difficulty. Instantly Alec was by her side, helping her into a sitting position after he positioned the pillows comfortably behind her back. Max leaned back and looked up into his face but he had turned away, walking a few steps away from her bed before leaning a shoulder against one of the big bulky machine. 

'And the world needs you Max; they need you to make this post-pulse America a better place for everyone. And you're the only one who can do it,' he said with a shrug.

'What about you? Doesn't the world need you too?'

'I'm the pain in the ass, a screw up at my best, no one will even notice I'm gone,' he replied nonchalantly, pushing his hands into his pockets and the emotions that were swimming over his expressive eyes disappeared, leaving them blank and empty. 

'How can you say that?' Max said instantly, sitting up straight in her bed and her heart broke into a million pieces at the conviction on his face, 'You are _not a screw up Alec, you're way better than that.'_

'Don't make me feel better Max, you and I both know better,' he shrugged, hands still securely in his pocket, 'And since you're feeling better now, I'll go and find Logan. I'm sure you want to see him.' 

'NO!' Max said desperately thinking about the stuff she wanted to tell him, 'No, please Alec. Stay a bit longer?' she said weakly, and her eyes begged him silently.

Alec frowned, that last remark was very unMax-like but he decided to do as she says. He can't face the thought of the esteemed EO with her anyway and he was too weak to traipse all over the hospital. 

'Oh, I nearly forgot,' he said suddenly, 'the virus is cured.'

'What?' Max asked dazedly, 'how in the world did that happened?'

'Well, since you were infected by that same virus, the rational way out would be to find the cure. After some uh obstacles, I find someone who can make the cure,' he answered with a straight face.

'And you find that freaking cure in… Hey, how long was I out?' she asked, frowning when she realized she had no idea of the time.

'You went on Logan's mission around midnight last night.'

'Last night?' the frown deepened before it was replaced by awe, 'You find the cure in less than a day? How on earth did you manage that?'

'I have my ways,' he grinned engagingly.

'Why didn't you help me when I was tearing my hairs out, looking for those damn cures a few months ago?' she sent a furious glare his way.

'You didn't ask for my help,' his deadpanned but his eyes were twinkling.

'I didn't..' her jaw slackened as she stared at him with wide eyes, 'All these times.. Dammit Alec, you should've said something,' she smoothed her face into an angry expression but a hint of a smile was tugging at the corner of her full lips. 'And what are those obstacles if you didn't mind telling me?'

'Not much really,' Alec answered with a grin, 'nothing I can't handle.'

'Now he acts coy,' she rolled her eyes, 'when he can't seem to shut up most of the time.' _And even that, I still love this guy._

Her breath stuck painfully in her throat and she lifted her glinting eyes towards his waiting green ones. _Now is the moment of truth, I have to know this, she thought decisively, _the uncertainty is killing me.__

'Alec,' she started hesitantly, 'Did you say something to me when I was emm... unconscious?'

'Like what Max?'

_Oh, I don't know. Like you love me perhaps? She struggled to keep her feelings under wrap, __or maybe that was just wishful thinking.  _

Suddenly, as she stared into his waiting eyes, her courage deserted her and she side tracked, 'Hey, come on. Tell me how you get hold of that cure. I really want to know.'

Alec heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, 'Make yourself comfortable, this is gonna be long.'

*

The police headquarters was bustling with activities. At one corner of the busy station, Detective Sung was shuffling over a thick sheaf of paper. 'I was only gone for a couple of hours and the work poured in,' he muttered distractedly under his breath. 

He pushed the paper aside and fished out his cell phone, noticing that he had a few voice messages. Quickly, he opened them one by one and he scribbling a little something in his notebook. His head snapped back when he heard the last message. He glanced worriedly at the watch and groaned, 'Damn, what have you gotten yourself into this time Logan?'

_To be continued..._


	20. chapter XVIII out in the open

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

***

A/N- okay, here's the continuation, yup the eighteen's chapter for this slow moving fic ;) To tell you the truth, I was seriously considering splitting this into two chapters (because I'm bad like that) but after some thoughts I decided, what the heck.. post it all. And also because I couldn't find a good enough place to stop and I didn't want to interrupt the flow. So here it is, the whole undivided chapter. The very wonderful Alexis (and I mean seriously, you have no idea how great she's been) is my beta this time so a great thanks go to her :D 

Oh, one of you (sorry, I forgot which one of you guys was it. I have a serious case of short attention span; ask anyone, they'd say yes. Am I right Panda? hehehe) mentioned something in her review about Max not saying what was on her mind right away. And I would like to say that well, I just love to drag this sort of thing along. And also I just couldn't see her blurting out her feelings the moment she opened her eyes, near death experience or not. But I still love you guys for reading and *cough* reviewing. It really makes me want to write more.  

***

Chapter Eighteen- Out in the Open.

'Start talking pretty boy. What have you been up to while I'm not around to keep an eye on you?' Max said lightly, leaning back against her pillow. She put her hands on her lap and looked at him expectantly.

'Do you really want to hear this, Maxie?' he asked again, leaning one shoulder against the humming machine. 'As I said, it's a long and boring story.'

'I doubt it,' she shook her head at him. 'Nothing you do is ever boring, you know.'

'Well, I'll just take that as a compliment,' he grinned.

She shrugged but her eyes were twinkling. 'Take it any way you want to but start talking. ASAP.'

'Wow Max, are you sure the cure didn't fry your brain or something? You sound like you're almost interested in what I've been doing. And that is so unlike you.'

She blushed, crimson patches started to appear on her smooth cheeks and her fingers started to play unconsciously with her blanket. 'Um, I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting around you all these months. There's nothing much I can say except I'm really sorry,' she said quickly, the words almost tripping over each other in their haste to come out of her lips.

Alec frowned and he stared at her like she had grown a pair of horns in the last ten seconds. 'You're kidding right? Wait a second, is this one of those pre-pulse tv shows with the hidden cameras?' He started looking around him with narrowed eyes, 'Cause I'm getting this weird vibe that you're uh, apologizing and I don't think I've ever seen you do that before. To me that is... period.'

'Give me a break, Alec,' she muttered, the red stains turning brighter with each passing second. 'I'm not that bad, am I?'

'I'm not gonna comment on that particular statement,' he said blandly and Max whipped up her head, staring at him in disbelief at his tone.

Her dark eyes narrowed when she spied the tell tale twinkle in his hazel eyes and she grinned, despite herself. 'Hey, I'm the one laying in this crappy hospital bed, I need some pampering instead of the torture you've put me through for the last few minutes.'

'Torture, what torture?' he asked with a wink. 'Or you'd rather we sit at a small table, sipping tea while we discuss the weather? Nah, I don't think you'd go for that stuffy politeness. This is way more interesting... and fun.'

'You're skirting the issue here, Alec,' with a grin she reminded him. 'I wanna know what happened, and I want to know now!'

'Impatient, aren't we?' he asked, shaking his head at her. 'Okay, to make a long story short, I got the cure thanks to my lovely boob tube.'

'Your what?' She sat straighter, staring at him with wide eyes.

'The tv, Maxie.' He looked at her with amusement. 'I know I'm not wasting my time when I spent all those lovely, _educational hours in front of the most amazing thing a human ever invented.'_

'Really?' she asked skeptically. 'Don't tell me they ran a commercial for the cure for DNA-targeted retrovirus in one of your usual shows?'

'Nope, I got it from watching the news.' Seeing her unbelieving look, he rolled his eyes and snorted, 'What? You thought I only watch a certain particular channel? Tsk tsk Max, you ought to be ashamed of yourself.'

She laughed at his wounded expression. 'Okay, okay. We've established that you do watch the news, occasionally,' she added with a grin.

'Glad to see you've straightened _that out,' he muttered. 'Right, after Carr told us about your uh, limited time frame, I started thinking.' He didn't mentioned his paralyzing fear, his numbness as he walked slowly across the chilly, mist covered night. 'And I remember seeing something on the news about a scientist that got himself a Nobel Prize and listen to this, his research was about gene-splicing and he focused on the virus's DNA. Sound pretty close?' he asked with a grin. 'He has this enzyme, his prize winning enzyme that's supposed to disintegrate the virus's DNA. It works on a number of diseases.'_

'And it works with DNA-targeted viruses too?' she asked, looking up at him.

'Not at first,' he shook his head. 'The virus was much too strong, even for the enzyme. We had to make a few adjustments.'

'What did you do?'

'We thought that if we bind the enzyme with a much stronger... cell, it might work. But then, your immune system was down, so we had to do something about that too. Well, as of right now,' he ran his hand tiredly behind the back of his head and looking warily at her, 'some of my stem cells are running around in your blood stream. I hope you didn't mind.'

She was touched by his concern and her heart broke as he shuffled slightly. 'And why should I mind?'

'I know you really can't stand me so there's the possibility that you'll hate the thought of all those little Alec cells swimming in your blood,' he shrugged.

Max bit her lip. 'Did you really think I would feel like that?' she whispered. 'I... I... I'm really thankful you were here when I needed help the most.'

'I'm sorry, Max,' he said instantly, eyes downcast, 'I don't really know what I'm talking about right now. All those drugs are kinda... messing with my head a little bit. I'm sorry okay? But the important thing is, you're fine and the virus is cured. That's all that matters.'

'No, Alec. I'm the one who should be sorry,' she said sadly and in her preoccupation she completely missed parts of his speech, especially about the drugs messing with his head. She missed it completely. 'I'm not exactly Miss Manners around you, am I?'

'What are you trying to tell me?' he asked with a frown.

'I know I've been acting like an ass around you from the time you stepped into my cell, and I'm sorry for that.'

'I see,' he seemed to mull it over, 'No offense taken, so I don't see any problems there.'

'No, no, I have to explain.' She looked at him determinedly, _it's now or never. _'At first, when I looked at you, I saw...'

'Ben?' he interrupted, his face blank and emotionless.

'No,' she looked up in surprise at his reaction. A split second later, understanding flooded over her mind. 'No Alec. I mean yes, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were him but the moment you opened your mouth, I knew you're both as different from each other as heaven and earth.' She smiled softly, reminiscing about the past. 'There hasn't been a single moment after that when I thought of you as him. What I'm trying to say is that at first you reminded me of Manticore. Yeah Alec, Manticore. You looked at Manticore as home and that's something I didn't understand.'

'Something I _couldn't_ understand,' she added forcefully. 'I hated Manticore, I hate that place with everything I have, everything I am, and I just couldn't see how you could make Manticore a part of you like you obviously did. And as you know me, when I don't understand something, I don't bother to take the trouble to get acquainted.' She finished with a wry grin, looking hopefully into the green depth of his eyes. Seeing none of the contempt she imagined must've been floating over his beautiful eyes, she plunged ahead. 'And you didn't help one bit, the way you've been egging me on, getting on my nerves and everything.'

'Have anyone ever told you, Maxie, that friction is as important as chemistry in a relationship?' Noticing her red cheeks he added, 'literally speaking of course.'

'So, that's what you're trying to do?' she asked with interest before she heard _the_ word, 'and did you say relationship?'

'What if I did?' Alec raised his brow as he looked at her.

_Dammit, what's he trying to do? Give me a heart attack with all these second guessing? Okay, let's try blunt honesty._

'The question is, did you mean what you just said?' she said slowly, the harsh thudding of her frantic heart seemed so loud in her ears.

'About what if I do?' he asked, frowning a bit.

'God, Alec! You have a genetically engineered brain, can't you see what I'm trying to tell you?' she cried out, shooting him a wrathful glare, 'or do I have to spell out everything in capital letters?'

'Don't mind if you do.' He pulled out his hands from his pockets before wrapping them over his chest. 'I'm a man. Subtleties are often lost on us. I read that somewhere.' At her dumbfounded expression, he just shrugged his lean shoulders.

'Riiight.' Max threw out her hand, 'why didn't I think of that earlier?'

Alec just chuckled, the deep rumbling doing unimaginable stuff to her heartbeat. She plastered a pout on her face and continued, 'Relationship. Did you just say something about relationship? Did you mean it or are you just fooling around?'

'What if I did?' he asked again and this time she saw the glint in his eyes.

_Is he doing this on purpose? Arrrgh!! Wait a second, she frowned, __Oh my god, he is!! _

Despite the wild urge to growl, she managed to appreciate the humorous part. _I'll get even, but not now. But hey, maybe there _is_ something I can do now. Two can play at this game, right?_

'If you did, it'll be a whole lot easier.' Grinning widely, Max looked up at him and her face was glowing. 

Alec, even though he was a genetically enhanced soldier, was still a man. and after seeing that look on Max's face, his instincts started to prick uncomfortably. She was up to something and he didn't know if it was good or bad. But still, he decided to play along. 'What are you gonna do now?' he asked with a grin.

As she opened her mouth to give another flippant answer, some dark feeling tumbled down and she hesitated. _No, I can't keep this up, she thought tiredly to herself, __let's get it over with._

'Alec, I want to tell you something and you don't have to do anything except listen,' she said seriously. 'As much as I love this bantering game we have going, I have to do this.' She looked at him and took a deep breath, 'You know that Logan and I are over right?' He nodded once and she continued, 'Well, I just realized that all this time, I knew it at the back of my head that there was nothing between us. That's why we never had anything going on even before the virus reared its ugly head.' 

Her eyes were cast downwards dejectedly and she added, 'I was dancing out of his reach for over a year because I just couldn't see myself settling down with him. At the moment I thought I just wasn't ready to commit myself to any sort of responsibility but now I know, even back then, deep down I knew we're not compatible. But I clung to him because for me, he's this perfect model of everything normal and I wanted that desperately. To be a normal girl. God, I try so hard to be one but I never really could fit into the mold Logan had and that cuts deep.' 

She paused for a few seconds, her eyes were lost in the memory of the past. 'Then you came along. But you, you're the complete opposite of Logan.' She smiled softly, lifting her eyes towards his. 'There's nothing ordinary or normal about you, not in a million years. You know it and you flaunt the fact, not caring what the others think of it and I envy you for that. Me, I was trying to hide, who... no, what I really am from everyone, but you just marched into that ring and hell with everyone else.'

'At first I hated you because of Manticore and later because you make me rethink of my choices in life. And I hate knowing that I made a mistake and surprise, surprise I blame you for that.' Her smile was light and the sadness in her eyes tugged at his heart. 'I kept on doing that, blaming you for everything because it was so damn easy and you make it easier by not doing anything to defend yourself.'

'You know, Alec,' she asked with a soft smile, 'people used to say that there was a very thin line between love and hate and I have no idea where or when I was pushed from one part to the other.'

'What are you saying Max?' he asked tightly.

Max lifted her head and looked at him, noticing the stiff way he was holding himself. 'What I'm trying to tell you is that uh, I... umm, I see you as more than a friend to me. It seems that I need the near death experience to open my eyes to the plain obvious,' she said softly.

'This has nothing to do with the fact that I just saved your life, right?' he asked skeptically. 'You're not doing this because you feel like you owe me or something like that?'

'No, of course not!' she answered indignantly. 'Why on earth would I do that? I mean, have I ever done that before?'

'Hey, you were never_ this_ close to being dead either.' He brought up his forefinger and thumb together as he looked at her. 'Maybe you're not feeling yourself right now.'

'Dammit Alec, I've never been this clear headed,' she said quickly as her temper started to flare. 'Why are you making this so hard?'

'Listen Max, I've been around you for some time now and forgive me for saying but your usual behavior is somewhat... predictable. Why do you think I love riling you up so much?' A grin accompanied the statement. 'And this, my dear, is not your usual behavior. I think maybe you're feeling some sort of weird side effect from the cure.' He said this with amusement but underneath that layer of understanding, he was a mass of churning emotions. __

_Is she saying what I think she's saying? No, no, no, I can't face it if she changed her mind tomorrow, and the possibility of that happening is quite high. Oh crap, what a tangle of emotional mess. I'm not made to be in this sort of angst situation. Give me action any day. ___

This time Max did growl in frustration and her eyes were alive in anger. 'For the last time, Alec, I'm not saying this under any influence of drugs or something. YES, I have feelings for you. Is that blunt enough for ya?'

Alec gulped; his eyes were wide as he stared her way. _Damn, she's serious._

'Uh, what about Logan? I mean he _was a part of your life before.'_

'What do I always say when you ask me about the two of us. Me and Logan I mean,' she said, one brow was raised as she waited for his answer.

'We're not like that,' he mimicked her overused statement perfectly.

'There's your answer.' A grin appeared on her face. 'We're not like that. I have no idea just how right that sentence is.'

'Forgive me for asking but what brought this sudden turn around?' Even as the question wriggled its way out of his lips, he managed to suppress the urge to cringe. He knew he should've taken Max's words at face value but he knew he had to know. He just had to.

Max sighed and leaned back against the pillow and her dark eyes started to have that faraway look. 'I just had the weirdest experience. The last few hours, it seems like I'd been locked in an invisible prison. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but then so many things were happening around me. I don't know if they were real or just figments of my overworked imagination.' She looked at him as she said this and his stomach clenched as he saw the unspoken question in her eyes. 

'Then, I felt this incredible, mounting pain,' she shuddered at the memory and Alec took a step closer, an unconscious urge to sooth her agony, 'and after that I found myself seeing my sisters Tinga, Brin and Eva.' She smiled sadly at him, 'and Ben. They were all there and the details are somewhat blurry.. but one thing that stuck in my head is the question Tinga asked.'

She stared into the waiting green orbs and sighed, 'She said to me; Max, what if I say that Alec is dead? That was a very simple question but you can't possibly imagine what my reaction was. I felt so numb it was beyond scary.' The silence continued when she recalled her feelings, staring into the wall behind his back. 'I was so scared Alec, I have never felt that before, not even when Renfro was showing me what they did to Zack. I was furious at the time, furious at Manticore for doing that to him; but the naked fear I felt,' she shuddered, 'it made me feel like I was better off dead along with you so that I didn't have to feel anything like that again.'

'Don't say that,' he interrupted sharply, 'don't ever _ever do that to yourself, Max. I'm not worth it.'_

'Oh Alec, have you been listening?' she implored forlornly before she heaved a desolate sigh. 'Tinga's question made me think and that's when I knew what I have been trying to shove and hide all this time was true. Somewhere along the way, you have become someone very important to me.'

As Max continued to pour out her heart, Alec frowned at first as if he couldn't seem to believe what she was trying to tell him. As moments passed, his eyes softened, a warm twinkle lit up his green eyes and his heart was thrashing wildly against his battered ribcage. Something he didn't dare to do after he had laid his eyes on her happened, a tiny seed of hope was planted deep in his wounded heart and slowly, gently, the seed grew. Embracing his bleeding heart with its warm glow and Alec looked at her hopefully, something he had refused to let himself do.

Now, he started to let the glow of her love wrap itself around his haggard body.

And dammit, that sure felt good. 

That tiny ball of hope started to spread like bushfire, fast and without mercy all over his exhausted body. He chewed on his lower lips, _dare I take this chance?_ If this sudden revived hope was somehow dashed, the pain he would have to endure wouldn't be bearable. But Max was still speaking and Alec tried to listen over the optimistic beating of his heart.

'I really hate to admit this but I've been a little blind when it comes to you,' she admitted reluctantly.

'Well, I will defer from making a remark to that last sentence however how much I want to,' he said lightly with a small grin, his earlier conflicts completely hidden, 'because you'll just kick my ass or something and I really want to hear this.'

Max glared at him for a second before turning, biting her lips lightly as she put her thoughts in order. She tried to concentrate on what she was trying to say but she turned to take a peek at the suddenly silent Alec. She saw his patience and she swallowed, he was too good to her. Her mind started to wander and she smiled to herself, what if there will come a day when he will look at her and smile that gorgeous slow smile, the one that made her feel like melting into a wet puddle right at his feet?

The very same smile that made her go warm and tingly, made her feel so safe and secure. 

Every single day of that.

She sighed, oh god, what would she do to actually make that happen.

Every day with him, basking in the warmth of his love. Her eyes grew warmer; _those little touches_, I miss those so damn much._ The simple stuff in life, the ones people take for granted, the ones she only started to come to appreciate. _

Simple touches, smiles, hugs, physical contact.

His skin against hers.

The things she was starving for. 

'Maxie, I would love to spend the day staring at your gorgeous self but uh, my body is telling me otherwise. I really need to crash,' he interrupted and for the first time Max noticed his pale, wane face. 

'Are you okay?' she asked, instantly worried.

'Nah, I just need to sleep it off,' he shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the dull throbbing in his head. 'And don't change the subject. What are you trying to tell me?' he asked with a grin.

Max squirmed a little. _No, I have to do this now._ She straightened her shoulders and heaved a deep breath before she lifted her head and looked straight into his waiting eyes. 

'As I said earlier, I have been blind when it comes to you. I can't tell how much I've regretted the way I've been acting around you. I know I've been a complete jerk and god,' her fingers twisted the edge of her blanket around, 'I'm so sorry for that. And one more thing, I'm also sorry that I burnt down the only home you ever knew. It wasn't right for me to just force all of you into the world and I apologize for that.'

While Max was speaking, Alec listened without saying a word, his face blank and without emotion. 

Inscrutable.

Unreadable.

'I mean, just because I hated the hell out of Manticore, I can't expect all of you to do so either. Without realizing it, I forced my opinion on you guys and I always hated it when people tried to do that to me.'

She paused for a second, and he interrupted, 'You know. Max, even though I love you and all I just don't understand you sometimes. Why do you have to take the blame of the world on yourself?'

He put up a hand as she opened her mouth to disagree. 'I mean, some things aren't ours to control. Is it your fault that it doesn't rain in the deserts, people are starving everywhere or why White and his merry band of Familiars hate the mere sight of us?'

'No, of course not, those are completely different things' she argued.

'Yes, different but still the same, Max. If you peel those fancy layers off, it boils down to the same thing. But hey, if you keep on insisting that it _is_ your fault, maybe I'll blame you for the... dinosaurs' extinction for one. Maybe you _do have something to do with it and now, I didn't have the chance to see those uh, frisky creatures.' He smiled with amusement. 'You need to change your way of thinking Max, or one of these days you'll just collapse under the pressure you pile on yourself. The world does __not revolve around you, Maxie, however much you want it to.'_

He stared at her squarely and Max bristled. She opened her mouth to say yes, just for the heck of it but she saw the glinting eyes, now more green than hazel and she chewed the insides of her cheeks. She shifted awkwardly on her bed and winced, her hand holding the small wound on her chest.

Alec saw her discomfort and quickly asked, 'Are you okay?'

She closed her eyes but she nodded, mumbling, 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Max took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart and she took the opportunity to sneak a peek his way. After a few seconds, she found herself really looking at him. She saw the rigid way he was holding himself. He shuffled slightly under her scrutiny and his hospital gown, so like hers, slipped a bit, baring the hint of the multiple bandages on his chest. Her eyes widened and she nearly slapped herself in wonder. 

_And I didn't even realize he was wearing a hospital gown.      _

She gasped when she saw the white bandages on his flesh but Alec stopped the torrent of questions that were about to burst from her lips by remarking, 'Max, I think you've sidestepped the real topic long enough. You've had your say and I've had mine. Now what?'

Then he just looked at her, waiting for her answers.

Max stared back, her earlier worries shoved aside for now and without doubt she knew that if she really wanted him, it was up to her. She had pushed him away once too many times and now the ball was in her court. Gripping the edge of her bed, she swung her legs down slowly. 

Alec saw that she was getting off the bed and his eyes widened in alarm. But he saw the determination that was gleaming in her dark brown eyes and he went stock still in anticipation. His heart picked up speed, thudding sorely against his ribs and he waited with bated breath as she took a few steps towards him.

Max fixed her eyes on his, unconsciously letting the warmth in his guide her trembling legs to him. She clenched her teeth firmly and closed the gap between them, step by step; her eyes were still locked with his.

Dark brown on greenish hazel. 

She stopped when she was standing right in front of him, drowning in the depth of his emerald gaze and she hardly noticed that she was trembling. Suddenly, she saw that he was smiling; his beautiful full lips were quirked into a full smile and suddenly, tears started to gather in her eyes. Her lips were trembling and she lowered her lids a bit, trying hard to get herself under control and then she saw it.

He was holding out his hand towards her.

She sobbed, deep in her throat as a solitary tear slide leisurely down her smooth cheeks. Slowly she lifted her hand and with equal slowness she placed it over his warm palm, her heart beating like a mad thing as her skin touched his. Another tear flew down as he closed his long fingers over hers tightly, enveloping her chilly hand in his warmer one. 

Max raised her teary eyes to his as she took another step. Another tear dropped slowly down her cheek when she saw the unwavering love that was shining in his eyes. _God, I have been so blind. _She nearly gasped when his other hand took hold of hers, gently playing with her fingers. 

'Glad you're finally here,' he grinned down at her. 'It sure took you long enough.'

Despite her tears, Max laughed. Giving him her best aloof look she said with a raised brow, 'Since I know you practically can't live without me, I took pity on you. Thus, here I am.'

Alec chuckled as he looked at their intertwined fingers. He swung them lightly, running his fingers over the soft satiny texture of her skin; he just couldn't seem to stop touching her. She was that addictive.

'Are you sure it wasn't the other way around, sweetheart?' he asked with a smug grin, looking down expectantly at her.

Her heart skipped a few beats at the lovely sounding sweetheart. She couldn't keep herself from breaking into a silly grin and her dark eyes shone. 'Nope, absolutely.'

'I see,' he mumbled, lifting his hand up before he pushed her hair further away, exposing her face to his hungry gaze. 'In that case I'm very lucky then.'

'Damn right you are,' she whispered, leaning slightly into his hand. _I had no idea this feels so good._

Alec still couldn't believe this was even happening. He ran a trembling finger over her soft cheek, biting his lips when she closed her eyes and smiled in return. Slowly, he framed her face with his hands while his thumbs lightly stroked her jaw. The contented look on her face whisked his breath away and he lowered his face slightly towards hers.

Max opened her eyes when she felt the way his warm breath was brushing enticingly against her skin. She saw the hungry look in his eyes and she felt the fast thudding in her chest in response. Smiling, she ran her hand over his chest, feeling his own racing heart and the smile grew wider. Her hands traveled gradually to his shoulder and she ran them lightly over his neck before stopping after she sprayed her fingers over the hard line of his jaw. 

She looked straight into his sparkling green eyes and said frankly, 'You have no idea how much I love you, Alec.'

He swallowed hard at her honest admission and then slowly, gently, he lowered his lips to hers. The instant their lips met, a shot of electricity ran through their bodies and the two of them gasped at the feeling. Her hands that were tangled among his soft hair pulled him closer to her as his hands that were at her waist pulled her tighter against him. 

Alec kissed her slowly, thoroughly, tasting every inch of her tantalizing lips like he had all the time in the world to do that. Max clung tighter to him when her head swam, and her lips parted under his tireless ministrations. He smiled and took the opportunity to explore before he winced, his hand clutching his bandaged chest.

'What's wrong?' Max asked worriedly after she broke the kiss hurriedly, running her own hand over his tight fist. 'Come on, let me see.' She cringed as she saw the spots of blood that were staining the white cloth. 'Oh shit! What have I done? Dammit, I'm so sorry, Alec!'

'Nah, it's nothing,' he said with reassurance, pulling her back against him, intent on continuing what they had started.

'No, no,' she shook her head hard, 'you need to rest, so let's go.'

'Where, Maxie?' he asked as she continued to pull at his hand.

'Bed,' she answered simply.

'With you?' He looked at her, a small boy asking for a treat.

'Yeah, with me,' Max grinned, tugging slightly at his hand.

Instantly his face broke into an excited smile and he let himself to be pulled. Together, they climbed her bed and he just smiled as she lay down. Slowly, he lowered himself beside her, scooting nearer to her. Max turned and snuggled into his warm hard body, smiling contentedly into his chest. She inhaled deeply, the smell that was uniquely Alec swirled around her head and she rubbed her cheeks against the harsh fabric of his hospital gown, listening to the insistent thudding of his heart and she sighed. 

'I love you Alec,' she whispered, feeling his arms tighten instantly around her body. 'God, I love you so much.'

'The feeling's mutual, sweetie,' he mumbled, his chin resting against her soft silky hair, 'I love you too.' He gathered her closer and she sighed in response. 

'Rest,' Max said into the hard wall of his chest as her own eyelids fluttered close. 'We have so much to do later.'

He grinned and nuzzled against her sweet smelling locks, 'Yeah, babe. You got that right.' A second later he fell asleep, content to have Max securely in his arms.

***

Special Agent Ames White stopped, drew out his cell phone and punched in a series of numbers. He waited for the call to get through and he leaned slightly against his car, frowning into the star filled night. His eyes glanced upwards unappreciatively, dismissing the twinkling gems with a bored turn of his head. As a voice sounded on the other end of the line, instantly he snapped to attention; more focus, more attentive. 

'Fe'nos tol,' he said into his cell phone. 'I require some help.'

He was silent for a few seconds before he drawled, 'I'm going to need some back up and I want the best of the best.'

_'I don't think the Conclave would agree sending the Phalanx on your so-called mission.' _

'They will thank you when I bring in 452,' he added without hesitation. 'Send me six, no four would be enough. I don't expect any resistance for this particular mission but we should be prepared. Four will be enough.'

_'And what do you need them for?' came the unsatisfied answer._

'Did I mention 452?' he asked simply. 'Oh, add 494 to that too. I have a very impeccable source,' he smirked in satisfaction at the thought of the dying Eyes-Only, 'saying that now is their weakest moment. Send the Phalanx to Harbor Lights Hospital, I'll meet them there.'

_'Are you sure about this, _Ames___? Your records are not, shall we say... perfect when it comes to these two transgenics.' _

'Yes, of course I'm sure of what I'm doing,' he replied impatiently. 'Before dawn tomorrow, you have my word that we'll have the two of them. Then you can start poking and prodding to your heart's content, I don't have any problem with that.' _Right after I get Ray's location out of 452._

_'If you insist._ But remember this; the outcome of this mission will rest solely on your shoulders. Success or failure, you will be answering to the Conclave yourself. Is that understood?'__

'All right then, I understand perfectly. I'll meet them at the hospital in half an hour. Those dammed animals won't know what hit them. Fe'nos tol.' The satisfied look lingered as the Familiar glanced at the bright sky. He slipped into his car and drove quickly towards his destination.

Harbor Lights.   

***

Inside the dim hospital room, a pair of hazel green eyes snapped open and the owner went still as a statue as he tried to pin point the source of his slumber's disturbance. Alec tried to even out his breathing so he wouldn't disturb the still sleeping Max. As the dark feeling continued to tug at his instinct, one word stormed over his mind and he nearly shuddered.

White.

And for some reason unknown to him Alec knew without a doubt; he's coming here.

_To be continued.._


	21. chapter IX a life was saved, but what ab...

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

***

****

A/N- oops, I am so sorry about the long gap between my last update. When was the last time I post a new chapter for this story? Hmm.. when was it again? That long huh? heheheh And if it makes you feel better, I feel really bad about leaving you with that ominous looking ending. But what can I do? I just love the sort of ending that's bound to drive the readers crazy ;) 

****

A/N 2- well, right now I am technically in a murderous mood. My notebook's battery has decided to pick today to be totally useless and I won't be able to get a new one until 1) the store can get their hand for that particular model and 2) I can scrape enough money to buy it. 

Since option 2 will be somewhat impossible in my present financial state, it will be quite long before I have the use of my beloved notebook *sniff* To make it easier to understand, I won't be updating for awhile. Not until I get that damn thing to work. See, I'm actually cursing my laptop and I won't ever _ever _do that under usual circumstances. 

This, my dears will be the last of me you'll see for awhile. And I have so much stuff all planned out, just waiting to be written *sigh* I guess that has to wait.

****

A/N 3- And if for some reason you're still reading this idiotic rambling of mine, this chapter was beta-ed by Alexis. Without her, there won't be a new chapter, so I would like to say a whole lot of thank yous to her. Thanks sweetie! 

And yeah to you too, you great person you :D For reading and also for spending time to tell me what you think of this story *winks* It really makes my days better, trust me. 

***

Chapter 19- A Life was Saved, but What About the Other?

Outside the speeding car, the heavy and dark blanket of night was hovering over the blurry trees and ground. Tiny faraway specks of stars were twinkling faintly on the dark horizon, bravely taunting the oppressing darkness with their bright lights. And for now, they won. The inky sky of midnight was their playground, shared together with the gleaming moon. Jointly, they ruled the night skies, enticing the mortals underneath with their insatiable beauty.

But the relaxing scenario outside wasn't reciprocated inside the small confined space of the car. 

Detective Sung ran his sweating palm over his dark pants, biting on his lower lip as the speedometer kept ascending. His now dry hand gripped the tattered leather hard, leaving deep imprints on the steering wheel.

'You need to calm down, Detective,' a feminine voice spoke, 'or you'll just crash this car or something and then where would we be?'

His slightly slanted eyes turned to his companion and he sighed, 'You're right doctor.' His foot eased from the gas pedal slightly and he tried to loosen his stiff muscles.

'Can you please tell me why you decided to bring me along for this little ride... in the middle of the night too?' she asked suddenly and Sung heaved a heavy sigh.

'Like I told you earlier, Logan needs us.'

His abrupt answer resulted in her arching her dark eyebrows at him. 'Yeah, I got that when you barged into my office, _barked 'Come on, Logan needs you!'_, and hauled me in this speeding car to god-knows-where. I think I deserve to know more, don't you agree?' 

As the silent detective continued to keep his mouth shut, Dr Shankar stiffened in her chair before wrapping her slim hands over her chest. 'Don't you?' she added, narrowing her eyes for good measure at her unrelenting escort.

Again, his eyes flitted to hers and he almost grinned at her exasperated expression. 'You know what, Doctor,' he said slowly, 'I think you'd make a great cop.'

Seeing the bewilderment shining from her eyes at the sudden change of topic, he chuckled and added, 'But you need to polish your interrogation skills a little bit more. It will help _immensely_ if you can try to be a little bit more... hmm what was the word again? Oh yeah, intimidating.'

'Are you making fun of me?' she huffed, pushing her body sideways to face him.

'No, no, of course not,' he answered with an innocent look. 'I have no idea how you come to that conclusion.'

Dr Shankar greatly resisted the urge to sulk; after all, she needed to remain clear headed to think this through. _And_ it would be totally unprofessional for her to succumb to such childish emotion. But for some unforeseen reason, this man beside her had unknowingly managed to pry loose that half-forgotten response from her. 

But for now, she chose a nonchalant shrug as her answ. 'If I know what we're up against, it might tip the scale to our side. Favorably enough to save a life. I mean, that's why I'm here, right? You need medical back up. If I know what to expect, that would be best.'

Without taking his attention from the road, he replied, 'But I don't think you have any problem working at the ER, what with all those unpredictable cases that just burst through the door. One after the other. Why should this be any different?' Detective Sung knew he was being somewhat unfair to her, but somehow he was a bit reluctant to spill the beans just yet. So to speak. 

'Goddammit!' she glared angrily at him, 'Are you going to tell me or not?'

Again, he sighed before running his hand through his tousled black hair.

'What has Logan gotten himself into this time?' Her precise question managed to wrench a half hidden cringe from the detective.

'What do you mean this time?' Sung hedged, 'Don't tell me he's done this before?'

'Well, if I know what he's done _this_ time, I should be able to give you a better answer,' she said with a straight face.

'You're a sly one, don't you know that?' he answered with a quick glance, 'And to think that Logan described you once as a sweet natured girl with a soft heart.'

Shankar burst out laughing, 'You have to be kidding. He said that? God, he's more delusional than I thought.' Seeing his baffled look, she realized what she had said and her dusky cheeks reddened, 'I mean, I _am_ kind and considerate to my patients, and I _can_ be cheery, when I'm not at the end of a long and event filled 48 hours on-call, which during that time frame I only got like four hours of sleep.'

'If you say so, Doctor. Who am I to argue?' Sung just grinned at her still blushing face.

'That would be wise,' she said and quickly diverted his attention from her blunder. 'And you were saying? What kind of trouble are we rescuing him from now?'

The detective was silent for a few more seconds before he finally spoke, 'He sent me a voice message. I had left my cell phone behind at my desk and I just gotten his message. He said that he's going to meet someone so he had to cancel our appointment.' He paused for a while before adding hesitantly, 'Logan wanted my help with some Eyes Only cases and well… I had agreed to help him. We were supposed to meet today but he called to call off our meeting to meet this FBI agent. He said he'd call back after that to set up another date with me but he never did. And that worries me.'

'FBI agent?' Shankar perks up, 'Please tell me his name is not White.'

'You're good,' he remarked with a sidelong glance. 'Lucky guess?'

'Oh boy,' she whispered, 'then he is in trouble. Do you know where he is?'

'Logan? Yeah,' he nodded, 'From what I could gleam from his message, he said that he's meeting this White at his parents' country retreat. That's where we're going right now. But, just to let you know, he sounded very excited over the phone.'

The young doctor closed her eyes, massaging her temple with her long fingers. 'And that just makes it worse. An excited Logan is more accident prone that his usual depressed self. Why on earth did he agree to meet White in the first place? He knew how that agent is after Max, this must've been some kind of trap. It has to.'

'I know,' Sung agreed with a nod, 'but at least now he has enough sense to let someone else know about his whereabouts.'

'Don't tell me he's there alone?' she asked suddenly, turning her frightened eyes to him.

'As I understood it, yes.'

'Great.' She shook her head and leaned back against the harsh material of her seat. 'After knowing him all these years, he still manages to amaze me with his inability to think before he acts. Hello! White equals trouble. Doesn't he ever learn?'

'Apparently not.'

'Wait, wait! If Logan's meeting White, then there's the possibility that the two of them are still going to be there when we get to his parents' place.' Shankar surged from her slumped position and stared wide eyed at the man next to her. 'What are we going to do then?'

'I've thought of that,' he tried to reassure the panicking young woman, 'I have a few ideas but let's just wait to see what fate has in store for us, okay?'

'Yeah, no reason to work yourself into a frenzy. I should've known better,' she sighed and averted her face from his gaze.

'You're doing great, doctor. Cool and composed. As I said, you'd make a great cop,' he winked at her and a hint of a smile hovered over her lips.

'Thank you,' she said softly.

'No problem. And we're here.'

'We are?' She stared at her surrounding with an disbelieving look, 'His parent have a place right in the middle of the wilderness?'

'Not really,' Sung opened his door and stepped outside. After a few moment of hesitation, Shankar followed suit. 'If White is still there, I don't think it would be wise to announce our arrival just yet. We'll walk for the rest of the way.'

She took a dubious look at the wild looking undergrowth before her gaze skidded to her feet. Her tired feet that were encased in a pair of comfortable shoes. 

Her _last _pair that was comfy enough to wear to work.

'You are soo going buy me a new pair, Logan,' she grumbled under her breath and took the first step.

__

Some time later.

'So, what do we do now?' she whispered, looking around with alert eyes.

Beside her, the detective brought a finger to his lips and slowly took out his gun from his hip holster. Shankar's eyes widened at the gleaming black metal but Sung was already busy scanning the place for upcoming danger. His sharp eyes ran through the area with a systematic thoroughness that was drilled into him. 

'I believe there's no one here,' he said after spending a few minutes casing the place, his eyes still raking the perimeter around the house.

'Are you sure?' she replied, craning her neck over his shoulder, 'Not even the crooked agent?'

'Wait here,' he said in response and quickly and silently, he sprinted towards the nearest wall and plastered himself against the hard surface, still looking for signs of unfriendly visitors. He moved slowly to the front, his back still in contact with the wall at all times. After satisfied that they _were _indeed alone, he beckoned to the waiting doctor to follow him.

'There's no sign of White,' he said without waiting for her impending question. His brow creased into a heavy frown and he kept glancing around with a worried look.

'What about Logan?' she whispered back. Her hand clutched her first aid box securely as her gaze kept skidding everywhere. The hair at the back of her neck rose and she shuddered. 'What was that?' she asked sharply, clutching the box tighter in her preoccupation.

Instantly Sung pushed her to the wall as he brought his gun up, readying himself in case they were about to be attacked. He strained his ears to spot any tell tale noise and then he heard it too. 

As if from far away, the sound fluttered faintly towards them.

A moan.

'Someone's hurt,' Shankar said worriedly. 

'I think it's coming from the house,' Sung motioned towards the dark front door and together, they walked slowly towards the closed door.

With one hand, he opened the door while his gun was in the other and noted unconsciously that it didn't creak. _Good, surprise is a very good ally at times like this._

They both stood still for a few more minutes, waiting for their eyes to be accustomed to the enveloping darkness. After they could tell apart the furniture from the rest of the stuff, they took a couple of hesitant steps inside. 

Visions of a crouching White, ready to pounce upon their unknowing selves, were not the best of motivations to keep walking but somehow they managed to skulk through the empty house. They stopped moving when they heard another whispered moan coming not far from where they were standing. Unknowingly, Shankar grabbed Sung's hand tightly and continued to look around with wide eyes.

'I think it's coming from over... there,' she whispered and gestured to their left. 

Sung nodded and started walking slowly towards the source of the sound, one light step at a time. Closely behind, the doctor followed in his wake, her eyes darting around with unhidden weariness. 

Gradually, the blurry object started to take shape and both of them couldn't manage to hide the gasps that burst out from their lips after they finally realized what they were seeing.

'Oh my god!' Shankar blurted loudly, forgetting to keep her silence, 'Logan are you okay?'

The man in question wasn't able to answer; his almost blank eyes were looking up at them unseeingly. Quickly, she tried to find his pulse; her heart had almost stopped in his almost vegetative state. After finding what she had been looking for, she started a complete search as she tried to locate the source of his wound but he appeared to have none apart from a few minor puncture holes. 

Nothing life threatening about that. Biting her lips in fear, she continued her appraisal. And when she came to his neck, she moaned at the sight of the large gleaming needle, sticking securely from the back of his nape.

Reassured that he was indeed still breathing, she turned to Sung and said desperately, 'Hold him. I need to pull this out first.'

'Pull what?' he asked but he already had his hand around Logan's flaccid body. After he caught sight of the thin shaft of metal, he winced, 'God! Are you sure about this? Maybe we should take him to the hospital first.'

'No!' she shook her head hard, 'I know what this is and it needs to be taken out now or he won't make it. Hold his head.' 

Without another word Sung cradled Logan's head securely and Shankar took a firm grip on the protruding needle and with a sharp tug, she pulled it out.

Instantly, Logan's half closed eyes snapped opened and he screamed shrilly before slumping again, panting hard as his blue eyes glazed over. 

'_Now_ is the part where we rush him to the nearest hospital,' Shankar said gravely and without another word, they ran towards their car, Logan's uncooperative body between them.

Above them, the stars continued to blink lazily, unperturbed by the horror that had just taken place. 

*

The same stars were peeping into one particular room, showering their dancing lights into the otherwise dark space. Between the dark and the darting lights, a pair of wide watchful hazel eyes was staring unseeingly ahead. His body, still lying on the bed, was stiff as a board, but his muscles were already quivering, ready at a moment's notice to spring into action.

He breathed slowly as he tried to find the reason he was awake in the first place. Alec caught sight of the still sleeping Max and he slowed his breathing. There was no reason to wake her up, after all she need all the rest she could get. 

As the dark feeling continued to tug at his instincts, one word stormed over his mind and he nearly shuddered.

White.

And for some reason unknown to him Alec knew without a doubt; he's coming here.

That Familiar was on his way.

Instinctively, his rigid body stiffened even more and slowly, gently he untangled his body from her smaller frame. With his heart thudding swiftly in his chest, he pulled away from her inviting warmth, even though his subconscious was telling the total opposite. He hardened his resolve and broke their contact completely as his instincts started to kick into high gear, screaming bloody danger. Even then, his darkened eyes softened as she turned in her sleep, unconsciously seeking for his absent body and he couldn't help himself from leaning down and pressing a heartfelt kiss to her brow. Instantly she settled down and drifted back to a deep slumber. 

Alec forced himself to turn away and quickly he started getting dressed. He threw the hospital gown to one side before shrugging into his dark jeans and sweater. After he was done dressing, again he turned to stare at her, noting her peaceful expression and his lips quirked into a smile. A second later, he tore his gaze away and started towards the door.

He had managed to take a few steps before he stopped. Hesitantly, he turned to her and then he made his mind up. With a few long purposeful strides, he closed the gap between them. Alec held out a trembling hand to caress the soft satiny skin of her cheek as he whispered gently, 'I won't let him hurt you again, Max, never again.'

His eyes fluttered closed as she turned her head slightly and nuzzled against his hand, still fast asleep. Alec sighed, savoring the feeling and he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe. He lowered his head slowly and with infinite gentleness, he kissed her soft lips lightly, his hand still framing her face.

As his lips touched hers, a vision of her glaring angrily at him appeared before his very eyes.

__

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Alec?' she demanded; one hand was fisted at her hip, the classic pissed-off-Max stance. But in the midst of anger, his heart grew warm as he spied the love and concern that were shining from her lively eyes.

'White is here. What else would that mean?' he answered with a small grin.

'And you're going alone?' she asked with narrowed eyes.

'Do you see anyone else in this room, Maxie?' he replied, gesturing at the empty room.

'Me! What about me? I can take him any time of the day and you know it. You can't do this on your own, Alec,' she whispered desperately and her fear shot through his thick shield and he almost bowed under her teary gaze.

'You're not strong enough, Max,' he sighed, 'Don't get me wrong sweetie, but you've been through hell today and I don't think kicking White's ass is good for your health, at least for today. And I seriously doubt that I can convince him to take a rain check on this one.'

Then he watched her intently, knowing very well that she was not going to accept his decision that easily. As she opened her mouth to argue her case, he grinned and wagged a finger. Talk about predictability.

'No, Max, this is a non-negotiable issue. You're staying here and that's it.'

'What about you?' She took a different route. '**You've** been through hell, I know you did so don't bother denying it. Alec, please,' she lifted her tear filled eyes and Alec could feel something move within him, 'Don't do this.'

'I have to, Max,' he shook his head, 'Take the enemy out first. That's what we've been taught to do, remember?'

'Then let me help you!' She clutched his hand and bit her trembling lips as the feeling that she was going to lose him hovered lower. 'You don't have to do this alone. You're not alone anymore, Alec.'

'I know that, Max, but I can't,' he answered wearily, 'I can't risk it if I lost you. You know what a monster White is. He won't play fair.'

'Then what about me? I just found you for god's sake, I can't risk losing you either.' Her throat constricted painfully as she stared into his clear hazel eyes.

'You won't, Max, I can promise that you'll be stuck with me for a while.' Lightly he placed his hands by her face and Max lifted her own, intertwining hers tightly over his warm fingers. She turned her face into the warmth of his palm before gently she brought his hand down and kissed their tightly joined hands.

'I'm always all right, remember that, Max,' he whispered as he took her hand in both of his and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles and rejoicing in the soft feel of her skin.

'And you've promised that we're gonna get busy soon,' he reminded her with a cheeky grin and Max managed to laugh, even though a lone tear was sliding down her cheek.

With unbound tenderness, he wiped her tears away before adding softly, whispering enticingly into her ears, 'And there's no way in hell I'm going to let you wriggle your way out of that.'

'Definitely,' she answered, her voice hoarse from suppressed tears but she was trying hard to maintain her wobbly smile, 'I'm gonna hold you to that too. So, make damn sure you're back in one piece or I'm so gonna kick your ass, mister.'

'That's my girl,' Alec grinned with pleasure, 'Just rest, okay? This won't take long.'

Max snorted and swatted his shoulder, 'Darn male ego.'

'Hey!' he glowered, 'I'm speaking from hard core fact, missy, not just some wishful thinking.'

'Oh yeah, that's why you were five seconds away from having your head blown right off your shoulders,' she reminded him with a sly grin.

'That was an unforeseen circumstance,' he rushed to clarify the matter, ignoring her laughter filled eyes, 'and I seriously doubt it will happen again.'

'Yeah, you better make sure of that. And Alec, don't let that annoyingly freaky Familiar kick that pretty ass of yours okay? That's my job,' she smiled sweetly as he smirked. 'And hell, I hate to share anything of mine, especially with someone who wants nothing more than to kill me.'

'Absolutely, my love. I know how obsessed you are with that part of my anatomy and I shall guard it accordingly.'

Seeing his knowing wink, Max felt her eyes well up again but bravely she kept the smile in place. 'See that you do.' She put her small hands on the hard line of his jaw, spreading her long graceful fingers to smooth his sharp features. Then, without breaking eye contact, she lifted herself on her toes and whispered gently, her eyes fiercely locked with his, 'Be safe and I don't want to hear any argument about that. And no, I don't care if you think that line is corny as hell, this is one of my non-negotiable issues. One more thing, I love you Alec. Remember that.'

His eyes glinted warmly and then his full lips turned into an undeniably sexy smile, 'Those words are already deeply engraved into my heart, Maxie. I don't think forgetting them would even be possible.'

She laughed before punching his chest lightly, 'Charmer.'

Slowly he lifted his lips away from hers, staring intently at his sleeping spitfire. Alec blinked for a few seconds before shaking his head in wonder. 

__

I have no idea what just happened, those drugs must've been more lethal than I thought... Hallucinating? Day dream? Or a figment of my overworked imagination? I mean, there's no way she would let me go as easy as that. This is Max we're talking about. Oh yeah, ditto on the overworked imagination part then. But I'll just take it as a good thing.

A good omen.

And now, I have to finish this. One way or another, it **will** end today.

Despite his heavy heart, he turned decisively around and started towards the door. At the doorway, he turned again and let his eyes wander for what seemed like the last time over her sleeping form. A few seconds later, the door was closed and he disappeared from view.

As he stood in front of the closed door, he looked around him, noticing the empty hallway. He stopped for a while, giving time for his thudding heart to slow down. Alec tried to calm his erratic breathing but it had looked like he was almost out of breath, judging by the way he was gasping for air. He leaned against the wall for a second, willing for it to pass and gradually, he judged himself competent enough to continue with the mission at hand.

His eyes flicked around for a few more seconds as he made his mind up. And then, as if guided by some invisible string, he started walking. Taking what seemed like randomly selected hallways. But deep down, he knew exactly where to head and he moved quickly, unwilling to waste any time.

He stopped after he came to a shabby looking door; the paint had peeled off in some places, scratches were adorning the dark piece of wood with its abrasive art but none of those mattered to him.

Alec took one deep breath and then he just pushed the door open, stepping over the boundary to the other side. 

To face the enemy.

*

The lone occupant inside the gleaming car hummed a slight tune as he drove his car to his final destination. His sharp looking eyes glanced without interest at his surroundings, noting the almost non-existent traffic. The car purred smoothly, eating the miles without trouble, taking the driver closer to his two unwary victims.

A few moments later, his lips turned up as he smiled with satisfaction, looking up at the brightly lit hospital. In the dark depth of his usually blank and hard eyes, something stirred within its self-imposed prison.

Excitement.

Anticipation.

Those stupid ordinaries were right on one thing after all. 

Revenge was too damn sweet.

As it always did recently, his thoughts turned to his missing son. And for a second, he let his heart mourn as a father would for the loss of his own child. He recalled the young boy's trusting eyes as he looked at his father, wiling to face death in his young age because his father had reassured him that nothing bad will happen. 

He had never seen such complete, total trust like that and he doubted that he ever will again.

__

Ray, his cold heart cracked, _you just wait my son. I'll save you._

The fire that had started to flame was extinguished a second later and his eyes turned into shards of cold ice. _As for you, 452,_ his taut jaw muscles leapt as his anger increased,_ let's just say that after I'm done with you, you're going to wish that I had tossed you to hell instead._

He was shoved suddenly from his reverie as a dark SUV pulled to a stop beside his car. Quickly, he pushed his raging emotions away; thrust them out of sight in preparation to meet the aloof and proud warriors.

Then he exited his car before walking towards the stationary vehicle. He watched without a word as one by one, the four Phalanx emerged, already bundled up in their body armor.

'Fe'nos Tol,' he greeted them and from their end came a jumbled of blunt replies. 'The two transgenics are in there. My plan is, we just storm in and take the two of them before they have any chance to retaliate.'

'No,' the one at the front spoke suddenly. White spied a pair of icy cold eyes and then the thin lips parted as he added, 'I doubt that storming the place is the best idea. We have studied the layout of this facility.' White had to force himself to calm down as the speaking Phalanx's comment jabbed furiously at his ego, 'and we have agreed that we'll wait till the last moment to show ourselves. That means, we'll sneak our way from the bottom floor to their room.'

Knowing that he was undoubtedly outnumbered, the dark haired familiar knew when to accept defeat with grace. He still had other chances to show those pure breeds who were better at this.

'As you wish,' he said without malice, even though deep down he was straining himself from killing them on the spot.

'Of course you'll bow to the greater mind,' the tough looking familiar whisked his weapons easily and strode off towards the basement parking lot. Without another word, the three remaining warriors followed in his wake.

White gritted his teeth, his eyes flaming in anger but he took a few calming breaths before he marched behind the four pure breeds.

The five of them moved silently, their dark clothing the perfect camouflage as it hid them from view. They moved towards the far door and suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks. All of them stiffened and slowly, they straightened themselves, shooting murderous glares at the dark unmoving shadow.

'Is this my warm welcome?' a voice drawled and from within the dark murky lights, someone emerged. 'And here I thought that you guys were sociable.'

'Great to see you too, 494,' White spoke, pushing himself from behind the wall of the muscular fighters to face the waiting X5.

*

'Nice place you have here Dr Carr,' Fowler remarked, looking around the small office with interest.

'It's small but that's the best the hospital could do.' Carr lifted his head from the mountain of papers and gestured at the unoccupied chairs, 'Make yourself comfortable, I just need to find those dammed papers. I know they're here... somewhere.'

'Don't worry, take your time, Doctor,' Fowler shrugged the excuse away with a wave of his hand. 'Some time away from my lab now seems like a very good idea.'

'Our labs here must have been tiny compared to yours huh?' Carr said conversationally, still burrowed under his files.

'Yes, you could say that,' the old scientist nodded, wiping his thick glasses before studying a few loose papers that were scattered on the chair. 'If you don't mind, can I see this for a while?'

Carr turned and saw the papers that were in the old man's hand. 'Help yourself, Doctor. They're just old research of mine.' He paused as he stared at his disheveled office, 'I need to find some time to tidy this place up but free time is not a luxury I have lately.'

But the older doctor didn't reply and Carr saw that he was totally immersed in the papers he was studying. Carr just shrugged and went back to his futile search.

'Oh my,' the old man suddenly spoke, lifting his gleaming eyes towards Carr's surprised ones, 'this is some interesting work you have here. Why didn't you finish it and have it published?'

A pleased smile broke over Carr's tired face, 'Do you think so?' At the old man's vigorous nod, the smile widened, 'I meant to but I just couldn't find the time.'

'Such a waste,' Fowler shook his head sadly, fingering the handwritten papers with his steady hand, 'I know great research when I see it, and this is exactly that.'

Before Dr Carr could say anything else, the door was pushed open urgently and a man with tousled blond hair popped his head in, 'Oh, Dr Carr, you're here!' he sighed tiredly, 'I've been looking for you everywhere.'

'What is it Martin?' Carr asked instantly, 'Is anything wrong?'

'Umm would you mind if I talk to you in private, Doctor?' he asked tentatively and Fowler took the hint.

'I think I'll have a glass of water, I'll see you in a bit Dr Carr.'

After the door was closed behind the stout old man, Carr noticed that Martin had a thin file that was clutched tightly in one hand.

'Remember those blood samples you sent to me for analyzing?' the lab technician started quickly.

'Yes, what have you found?' 

'At first, everything seemed to be well. His white cell count had started to rise, no apparent side effect that could be observed but somehow I kept studying the samples and now...'

'What is it?' Carr said, his worry started to mount.

'Take a look for yourself,' the flustered young man held out the half crumpled file for Carr's inspection and stood waiting, unsure of what to do next.

Carr's heartbeat accelerated as he kept staring at the numbers but he forced himself to stay calm for the sake of the young man in front of him. 'Thanks Martin. I'll keep an eye on him.'

'No problem, Doctor.' Now reassured, he walked out of the small office with a lighter heart.

'Is anything wrong?' Fowler asked as he strode into the room, the eyes behind the glasses staring intently at his companion.

'This is Alec's most recent lab result. The technician just gave this to m.' Carr flipped the pages hurriedly and finally he found the one he was looking for. 'Look here,' his finger pointed at the printed paper and Fowler's eyes went as wide as a saucer as he studied the results.

'But that's not humanly possible!' he stared unblinkingly at the figures, 'his adrenaline level is so high... I've never seen anything like this, but... but no one could produce that much hormone at one time. If his body produces more adrenaline...' Fowler shuddered, unable to continue.

'I know, but then, he's not technically human so...' Carr rubbed his tense neck slowly, 'The combination of the drugs or maybe the high dose we've given him must've interacted somehow and triggered this sudden burst of adrenaline. That's the only explanation I can think of right now. Or his own accelerated metabolism might have some hand in this, I have no idea what really happened. There might be a hundred reasons, a thousand factors that brought this on but I couldn't predict this would ever happen because I've never done this before.'

'Will he be able to handle this?' Fowler asked worriedly, 'You did mention that you were worried about his heart earlier.'

'Yeah, I was afraid that his heart can't take the stress anymore and simply... stop. Out of sheer exhaustion. But, if he stays in bed and takes it easy as he's suppose to, I don't think he's in any real trouble,' Carr answered slowly, still struggling to figure things out. 'His heart will beat more rapidly, he'll take quicker breaths so I guess he will be stronger and faster than usual, you know that's what adrenaline always does anyway. But since right now I think that he'll be as asleep as he was fifteen minutes ago, I don't think that'll matter much. Hopefully, when he _does _wake up, everything will be back to normal. We'll just have to wait for his raging hormones to run its course. I'll check on the two of them in a second.'

'Yes, I agree to that,' the bespectacled scientist nodded his agreement. 'Time heals most of our wounds and sleep is as good a rest as any. It rejuvenates the soul.'

Carr concurred. 'That's true but,' he paused and his eyes turned dark in worry, 'I shudder to think what would happen if he defies our order to stay put.' 

'Then all of our hard work will be in vain,' Fowler replied bluntly. 

That thought really alarmed Carr but Fowler wasn't finished yet, 'But at this very moment, I don't think he can even pry his eyes open, however much he wants to. So, I don't think he'll be on his feet just yet. And now, if you don't mind, can I ask something about that research of yours?' 

*

'Check it out,' the waiting X5 drawled in amusement, 'the freaky agent returns. What's the special occasion, White? You missed me too much so you decided to drop by for a visit?' Alec asked cheerily, but the glint in his eyes was anything but that. 

The Familiar took a few steps closer, 'You could say that. I haven't squished any annoying bugs lately and naturally, I remembered that you're available for that.'

'Man, you sure have serious thrill issues.' Alec shook his head and from his temple a solitary streak of sweat slid slowly down to his jaw. Inside the dark sweater, his heart continued to pound furiously as his revved up blood surged through his body.

'You know, 494, you don't look too good,' White remarked with a knowing look. 'Why don't you just surrender now before we actually do some bodily harm to your body. You might live longer that way.'

'Keep telling yourself that and this fight will end faster than you can say screw-all-familiars.' Alec paused as he looked thoughtfully at the men surrounding him, 'Or maybe even _before _you manage to open your mouth to actually say that.'

He ignored their look of pure undiluted hatred and continued, 'Ahh and you have some bodyguards I see.' Alec tipped his head at the fully armored warriors around White. 'I feel so honored,' he said sincerely, 'cause that means you need additional help to take me down.'

'Keep dreaming, transgenic filth,' the Familiar snorted in disdain. 'I just need a quick, clean retrieval. You have that tendency to mess everything up, if I remember correctly.'

'It's not gonna be quick and clean this time, fellas,' he smiled, straightening his body in a quick fluid movement. 'I'm in the mood for some mess, preferably your guts on this dirty floor. So, bring it on.'

White clenched his teeth in anger and he nodded at one of the warriors. 'Finish him off,' he ordered abruptly, 'but take your time. I want him to feel every wave of pain we're giving him.'

The Phalanx grinned menacingly, flexing his hard muscles and they rippled underneath his armor. 

Alec arched his brow and shrugged his lean shoulders. 'Is that the best you can do?' He blurred forward, and the fight began.

to_ be continued.._


	22. chapter XX the deadly fight

**A/N-** What a surprise, here's the next chap. I'm sure you're all tired of my apologies on the last few chapters (which has started to become a worrisome habit, me apologizing on practically every chapter) so I think I'll just skip that particular part this time around. What can I say? The combination of mounting school stuffs, unusable laptop and almost zero online time contribute to this late update. I'm sure you all understand that, right? So, without further ado, tada! The new chapter. 

Enjoy it folks coz I have no idea when the next one's coming. 

Just kidding. It'll be posted soon.. in due time. heh don't you just love me? 

**A/N2- **I thought I'd let this part become a little tidbit I'd share with you guys. Before writing this chapter, I watched _The Berrisford Agenda. _

Twice. In one night. 

God, doesn't he just look too good to be true? That last scene.. dammit I'm practically a pile of useless goo on the floor. And with that amazing piece of image in my head, I started writing. I mean, give me a name of someone stupid enough to resist an angsty Alec. Anyone? No name to share? Of course not. 

**A/N3- **A lil news flash on my life. I was writing this when I was fighting off a fever, just to let you know. That might explain the tone for the entire chapter.

A/N4- As usual, my unflappable beta Alexis had done her best and there weren't enough thank you's in the world I can say to her. You're the best hon :) 

**A/N5- **Have you heard the biggest news of the century? Jensen's venturing to the big screen!! Wheee! Everyone I know are excited beyond word by this big incredible break :D

_*_jumps excitedly around_*_

If we're lucky, then in less than a year Jensen Ackles will be coming to cinemas near you. hee!!

**A/N6- **I _am_ getting a little overboard here with the A/Ns but what the heck. It's not that I update everyday right? Okay, in a bit I'm gonna do a bit of recap of what had happened in the last 19 chapters. It'll be quite long but just humor me. If not, just skip it. It's not like I can force you to read it or something ;)

_Previously in Anything and Everything.___

Her brown eyes flicked towards him. He was walking around the pool table, contemplating his next move. Her dark eyes glinted with something akin to admiration as she saw the graceful way he moved, so much power in every stride.

*

'No can do, Logan,' she said as she remembered her earlier resolution. 'I'm kinda.. busy tonight.'

'You know it's important or I wouldn't call you,' Logan stopped typing for a minute, hoping he could talk her through. 

Max frantically tried to find something to dissuade Logan when she saw Alec, laughing with Sketchy. All her recent thoughts came rushing back and as usual she took the easy way out. She ran.

'Sure Logan. I'll be right there,' she hang up the phone and with a sigh, turned and made her way towards Original Cindy.

*

'Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in,' Special Agent Ames White drawled, smirking gleefully. 

* 

Behind her White and the gang started shooting. She avoided them easily, but the one second she took before jumping the fence was all it took before one of the bullets savagely pierced through her shoulder. 

* 

Quickly he removed his outer shirt and with hands that were dripping with sweat threw it towards her. 'Max, use it for your wound,' he barked and took the next turn. 

* 

His eyes swept the area as he tried to find the path they had taken and he saw mangled plants, broken branches and trampled grass. A clear sign someone had walked clumsily across, someone who didn't cover tracks very well or didn't know how to do it. 

Someone like Logan. 

Bingo. 

* 

'Max, open your eyes please. Come on sweetheart, you can do it. Please, please Max, open your eyes please,' he pleaded desperately as his hands tenderly cup her burning face, his thumb slowly stroking her soft cheek. 

'Alec,' she whispered slowly, feeling safe and secure with him near, 'what took you so long?' 

* 

'How is she?' Alec asked without emotion, but Carr saw a glint of deep pain before they disappeared under hard, unaffected face. 

'She's critical,' Carr answered bluntly, 'I don't think she'll make it past 24 hours.' 

* 

'What now, boo?' O.C. asked, looking up to see his face.  

'I'm gonna find the cure,' he answered, his eyes harden with determination. 

'Max had been looking for the cure for almost a year,' she purposely left out Logan's name, 'what makes you think you're gonna find it in less than 24 hours. What exactly are you gonna do, Alec?'  

'Anything, Cindy. Anything.. and everything,' 

* 

He sighed, 'I didn't know if I could live with myself if I didn't. Live with the regret because I didn't tell you this.' 

'I love you Max. I love you with all my heart and soul.' 

* 

Dr. Fowler has successfully created an enzyme that could independently isolate fragments of DNA from various types of bacteria and virus that caused diseases, resulting in complete breakdown of the affected virus. 

*

'Wait a second. No, that doesn't sound right. I think I'd prefer a round figure. One million dollars, that's my price and it's _not_ negotiable. Take it or leave it.' 

*

Even with proper planning which now he sorely lacked, this gig had been extremely challenging. Now, it was near impossible.  

He was about to steal the Premier Rose, one of the largest diamond in the world. 

* 

He took the glasses off and slipped them back into his pocket before turning and began walking towards the reason he was here in the first place.  

Rembrandt's _The Night Watch_.  

* 

'The virus was designed to work in a certain environment like the human blood and since this woman is a transgenic, it didn't really happen as expected.'

'That means.. what?' Alec asked quietly.  

'It means in a different situation or surroundings, most molecules and particles react differently. The newly activated virus, since there's no immune system to stop it, started _mutating_ after it was exposed to her blood. It turned to a new strain and she didn't possess any sort of immunity against _this_ new virus.' 

* 

'Yes, every time they're _reproducing_, they're _mutating.._ at the same time. It would be hard..' Fowler shook his head hard, 'no, impossible to keep track on the changing virus long enough to make a vaccine. Every virus need a specific drug to disable them completely but now, there are too many different types of viruses.. not to mention the one which will make their appearance soon. There's absolutely no way we can cure this woman on time before the virus shuts her entire system down.' 

* 

'I have an idea,' Alec said simply, but his eyes were shining as his shattered hope was slowly and agonizingly resurrected. 

* 

'Stem cells..,' mused the old man, 'they produce all the blood and immune system cells in the body. It's a long shot... but that just might work. Yet, there's still one big problem. Where do you find these really strong stem cells?'  

'That's not going to be an issue,' Alec said without emotion, 'Use mine.' 

* 

'Because what you're suggesting is completely _impossible_. I have to know if you understand what you're proposing. You want me to blast someone's bone marrow to pieces, with very powerful chemotherapy drugs in the next couple of hours so that it'll kick into high gear and start pumping stem cells,' he paused as he stared unblinkingly at Alec.

'Your metabolism rate may be higher but frankly, I don't think any of you guys could take it, either. From 5 days to 36 hours may be possible, slim chance yes.. but still within reach, but not in the next 12 hours. No, that would be too dangerous. Theoretically, your idea may still work,' he continued after seeing Alec's stubborn expression, 'but who would willingly put his life on the line for something this jeopardous?' 

* 

'You're not alone in this, Alec. Remember that. Ya don't have to keep doing this on you own, ya know... I'll be more than happy to help out... give those broad muscular shoulders of yours a little break.' With another smile, she squeezed his rigid arm and left the room.  

_No, you're wrong Cindy,_ he thought sadly, _there's nothing you can do to help Max now. I _am_ on my own._

* 

'He wants to be the donor. He knows that harvesting took time so he want to speed it up, without bothering about the incredibly high risk. He can lose his life Cindy, and he didn't give a damn about it...' 

_*_

'Yeah, she had another cardiac arrest around an hour ago,' Carr shook his head sadly, 'I was sweating hard, thinking she won't make it... and then, right next door, I have another patient who's hovering an inch from death...' his voice trailed off as he recalled the horrifying event. __

* 

White leaned back in his chair and said, 'What do you have for me?'  

'I want to make a little deal,' Logan replied, staring hard into the camera. __

'I don't do deals,' White answered simply, his eyes cold and bitter. 'You tell me what _I_ want to know, and maybe I won't kill you. Is _that_ a deal?' 

* 

The marrow and the stem cells are ready. Is the enzyme working as it suppose to?' Carr asked as he stepped into the room.  

'Yes,' Fowler beamed, 'Perfectly. The virus is disintegrating even as we speak. In a while, the virus will be gone.' 

* 

'There you go, Maxie,' he whispered as his thumb continued to move comfortingly over her skin, 'You're a born fighter, you can do this. I've done all I could, it's your turn now babe.' 

* 

With the last of his remaining strength, he intertwined his fingers tightly around hers.  

'It'll warm your hand Max,' he mumbled softly before his lids slowly close. With a heavy sigh, he succumbed to the persistent pull of the darkness. 

* 

Max gritted her teeth and her hand twitched as she valiantly tried to sort out her scrambled thoughts. Instantly, the hand over hers tightened its hold over her fidgeting fingers. And at that moment her heart broke sweetly at the unconscious gesture from him and she knew for sure.  

She loved him.  

Bless the blue lady, she really did. 

* 

'I love you Alec,' she whispered, feeling his arms tighten instantly around her body. 'God, I love you so much.'  

'The feeling's mutual, sweetie,' he mumbled, his chin resting against her soft silky hair, 'I love you too.' He gathered her closer and she sighed in response. 

* 

_Now_ is the part where we rush him to the nearest hospital,' Shankar said gravely and without another word, they ran towards their car, Logan's uncooperative body between them. 

* 

'It's not gonna be quick and clean this time, fellas,' he smiled, straightening his body in a quick fluid movement. 'I'm in the mood for some mess, preferably your guts on this dirty floor. So, bring it on.'  

Chapter 20- The Deadly Fight.

It was quiet, as it was prone and supposed to be around midnight, but if a discerning and shrewd onlooker was around to give a closer inspection he would definitely feel the way the atmosphere was charged with the anticipation of something big about to happen. The air crinkled with the jagged bolt of suspense; it raced stealthily underneath the otherwise misleading calm surface. 

Outside however, on this particular star studded night, the blurry figure of a homeless man shuffled slowly along the perimeter of the hospital's wall. He paused for a second, lighting a cigarette stub, and took the time to appreciate the lingering taste of the smoke before he continued on his never-ending journey. 

The serenity of the moment was not replicated in the building where just below the structure a furious battle was about to take place.

Alec blurred forward and even in the accelerated speed he could see that the huge Familiar's movement was a second too slow. He could actually tell that the Phalanx had aimed that first kick straight to his head. The charged X5 crouched, felt the muscled leg swung over his head, just mere millimeters away from his hair, and he swiped his own leg and the tall Familiar toppled down like a huge oak. He pounced on the furious Familiar in a second. 

After tearing the black helmet away from the massive head, Alec smashed his elbow into the side of the warrior's head. A loud crack smashed the silence of the night and this particular snake lover would find himself with a mighty concussion or worse, a broken skull, when he finally woke up. If he even woke up at all.

Without any expression Alec straightened, wiping his hands together absentmindedly as the still body slid noiselessly to the ground.

His full lips quirked into a slight hint of a grin but the green orbs were burning brightly with the fire of his determination. 'What did you just say about giving the pain part?'

*

_Flashback scenes from last chaps out in the open_

In a silent and dark hospital room, a pair of brown eyes tore open before they were looking around hurriedly, urged by an unknown and unplaced urgency. Not finding what she had been unconsciously seeking for, she pushed the covers off as the feeling of fear escalated to hysterical proportions. Her breathing grew erratic when she realized that she was the lone occupant in the tomblike room.

'Oh god,' she whispered brokenly as the tiny and sharp claws of terror started to dig in while her eyes were wide in fear, 'something's wrong.'

The soft dark hair whipped against her bare neck as she bounded from the bed, driven by a mounting dread for her absent mate. 

'No, no, no.' Denial was definitely her best friend at times like this. 'Not Alec. Please, don't let anything happen to him.'

Even as she was pushing the door open, somehow deep down inside of her she knew that her prayers were futile this time. But still, she kept the frantic whispers up because the thought of other possibilities would be crippling.

With her heart bantering frantically against her ribcage and her dark eyes glistening with worry and fear, Max streaked past the empty hallway, intent on finding him at all costs.

*

The remaining three Familiars growled as they took in their fallen companion and now, without waiting for White's order, they rushed ahead with only one thought in mind. Vengeance and murder. And not particularly in that order either. 

Alec waited for a beat and then he leapt upward before his hand landed on one of the Familiar's shoulders. Using it as leverage, he spun his body around and the hard heel of his boot connected squarely with its intended victim. The warrior staggered, holding his dislocated jaw but without the feeling of any pain that was just a slight nuisance to him. But Alec, still airborne, let his momentum carry him around and then he pushed himself upward and kneed the second Familiar in the ribs. His hand took the liberty to secure a swift uppercut before he landed gracefully on his feet while the enemy took a dive on the cold hard ground. He wiped a few drops of sweat off his forehead as he waited for the incoming attacks.

And on this particular matter, he wasn't to be disappointed. 

The last remaining Familiar sneered before he launched himself at Alec, who by now was panting slightly. But Alec miscalculated and as a result, stars filled his entire vision. The Phalanx's punch had been enough to rattle some teeth. He shook his head hard and grimaced as blood started to slide down from one corner of his split lip. With exaggerated slowness, he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. 'You're gonna pay for that, buddy.'

The Familiar didn't even bother with an answer as he moved ahead. He tried to bluff and feinted left but Alec was a step ahead; he went for the uncovered right but that had been the Familiar's intention all along. With a barely hidden sneer, the big warrior moved his hand from under his armor and Alec never saw the sudden gleam of metal. When the sharp point pierced through his flesh, he gasped and his jaw tightened in response; breathing hard to fight the crashing waves of pain, his shaking fingers touched the only remaining part of the knife that was still visible, the black hilt. The knife had gone straight through all the way into the right side of his abdomen. Alec staggered for a bit as he had to fight a sudden wave of nausea. 

'Damn it,' a soft hiss passed through his suddenly pale lips as he tightened his slick hold, grabbed the knife and with a decisive tug, pulled the blade out of his bleeding flesh. 

Even as he was still trying to catch his breath, one of the Familiar grabbed him from behind and he almost fainted as the muscled arms tighten over his wound. His vision wavered dangerously while the second Familiar took the cue and started on the beating spree. Trying hard to avoid most of the punches and kicks was near impossible and moments later, Alec was bathed in his own blood from his now numerous cuts. 

A thin line of crimson had started to work its way down to his jaw from a cut just under his hairline, slightly obscuring his vision. With all his might, Alec lifted his arms upward and managed to break the deadlock. He swung himself in an arch so he was behind the Familiar in the next second. The beaten X5 spun as he sailed over the Familiar's head and threw out a hand as the ground loomed nearer. Then with his agile hand firmly planted on the ground, Alec pushed himself hard and kicked the Phalanx forcefully from the back.

After he landed, quickly Alec crouched but one hand was pressing hard against his wounded side. The bleeding had stopped... for now, but the wound was too deep to ignore for too long. He took quick, shallow bursts of air as he tried to keep his focus and it was getting harder by the second. But with an ironclad will, determination, and a new surge of hormone, he pushed the throbbing pain away. Then, he knew he had to take out the weakest looking Familiar to give himself better odds.

His blood drenched palm closed over the same knife that been plunged into his side earlier. He blurred, and the heavy framed Familiar was no match for his lithe speed. Alec ducked from the incoming blow before he sprung upward and ran the knife decisively across the slit between the helmet and the body armor. 

Blood gushed out in a scarlet fountain as the Familiar went down on his knees, gurgling as he practically drowned in his own blood. Alec panted hard as he wiped the sweat and blood from his eyes. 

Another Familiar sneered as he tore his helmet off; the dark eyes gleamed with murderous rage. Alec dropped to the ground and swung his leg under the Familiar's before pouncing on the fallen man. He pressed his knee hard against the exposed neck, cutting off the air from the gasping enemy. But the Familiar won't stay down for long, not without a ferocious fight. His hand wandered downwards, looking for something at the same time as he was gasping for breath. The big hand tightened on a dagger, hidden from view by his armor before he plunged the sharp blade swiftly into Alec's thigh, running it towards the knee to form a huge bleeding gash.

Alec cried out in pain, his hand swiftly holding the Familiar's fist in a tight grip to prevent more damage to his throbbing leg, but the warrior only needed those few seconds to act. But Alec didn't give the enemy a chance to react; gritting his teeth tightly against the pain he took the knife away from his grinning enemy before planting it unceremoniously in its new resting place. Right over the place where the Phalanx's heart should be. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the last Familiar lumbering towards him and he stood quickly, ignoring the dull burning sensation from practically every part of his body. Alec took a deep breath and turned to face the last Familiar who was charging towards him, trying hard to keep himself standing on his throbbing and wounded legs.

*

The brunette ran across the mostly deserted hallway as her fear escalated by the second. She chewed on her lips as her wild eyes took on her surroundings, trying desperately to ascertain the whereabouts of her missing partner. 

_Left or right?_she thought frantically as she came to a corner. 

_Dammit__, where the hell are you, Alec?_

'Miss, what are you doing outside your room?' a firm voice broke the thread of her chaotic thoughts.

'What?' Max blinked for a while, pulled forcefully from her recent dilemma. Seeing the no-nonsense look the nurse had on her face, she switched gears instantly, 'I'll be there in a second.' 

_Yeah, right. Like she didn't have anything else to do than sit on her ass while her Alec was somewhere doing something that might well be hazardous to his health. _     

'I'm afraid that's impossible.' The nurse shook her head and placed a strong hand on Max's arm. 'I'll walk you back to your room, shall I?'

'You don't understand!' Max wrenched her hand forcefully away. 'I have to find him! He's in trouble, I know it!'

'No one is in trouble miss,' another nurse appeared beside them and said in a soothing voice, 'but you can't go around running all over the place just yet. You need your rest you know.'

'What I need right now is to find Alec,' Max spoke quickly; her eyes were darting around frantically. Her heart gave a fearful bump and she almost moaned. _What's happening to him? Dear God, is he hurt?_

'I'm sure he's fine,' the first nurse said comfortingly, 'maybe he's in the bathroom or something.'

'Dammit, something _is_ wrong! Can you understand what I'm saying?' she cried out desperately. 'I need to find him, _now!'_

'That's it, you're coming with us. Come on miss, off to bed. You need to rest.'

'No! Let go of me,' she broke away from the two nurses without much difficulty and rushed off, leaving the faint trail of her terror behind.

'Oh great,' the second nurse threw her hand in defeat but she frowned as she stared at the now empty corridor, 'you go and find Dr Carr. I'll go after her.'

Without another word, the other nurse nodded and ran to the opposite side. She ran as fast as she possibly could in her white flat shoes, weaving between the other staff as she headed towards her destination. The nurse passed the big door used for emergency cases and the rubber soles of her shoes squeaked when she took a sharp left turn. She continued to run, ignoring the fact that the same door was suddenly pushed as a new patient was brought into the hospital.

*  

'Is Dr Carr here?' a worried voice asked quickly as she helped to wheel in an unconscious patient.

'Dr Carr? I doubt it, his shift ended hours ago,' a tall nurse answered, and she joined in pushing the stretcher to the nearest emergency room.

'Damn,' Beverly Shankar clenched her stiff jaw before she shook her head hard. If Carr wasn't around then it was up to her. 

'What seems to be the problem here?' someone interrupted and quickly she turned towards the newest arrival. The recognizable sight of a fellow practitioner in the art of healing cheered her instantly and she almost laughed out loud as she gripped the newcomer's hand tightly. Good, she could use the help of another doctor.

'He's going to need a neurosurgeon but right now I want some X-rays done, and possibly a CAT scan. Would that be a problem?'

'I think that's possible,' the doctor turned instantly to the busy nurses around him. 'I want you to hook him up to an IV as fast as you can manage it. Sandy and Lisa, get a blood sample.' He opened Logan's eyelids, flashing the light from his small flashlight a couple of time. 'If you're worried about possible brain damage miss...'

'Doctor,' she quickly corrected his mistake, 'Dr Shankar.'

His eyebrows rose at that but he continued with what he was about to say, 'Doctor, I think you brought him in just in time.'

'Good.' Dr Shankar heaved a relieved sigh. 'That's a huge relief.'

Both doctors turned as one as suddenly Logan's lips parted and a whisper out of voice made their way from the parched lips. 'No, no... Not Max... No.'

'Logan?' Dr Shankar said instantly. 'Can you hear me?'

The formerly motionless hands twitched before they started clenching and unclenching as if in fear.

Guessing correctly on the very thing he was worried of the most, she used it to pacify and hopefully bring him back to the land of the living. 'Max is fine, don't worry about it. She's okay, Logan.'

Slowly, he blinked as if clearing a mist-filled mind. 'She... is?' he managed to mutter.

'Yes, don't worry about it. Now, all I want you to do is relax. Do you hear me Logan?'

'But... Wh... White...'

'Don't worry about him,' she reassured him with an overly bright smile, willing to do anything to keep him from worrying. 'And don't worry about Max too, she's just fine.' 

_To be continued.._


	23. chapter XXI the struggle to stay alive

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: R (for violence)

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: WiP

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

***

**A/N- **I'm sure all of you were a little *ahem* pissed off by the last chapter's shortness. 'Jeez, after not updating in _months _how _dare_ she fill up that chapter with a bunch of A/Ns and then recaps? The nerve..' 

I'm so sorry about that :) One reason why I did that was because I know this chapter will be posted soon after, so am I forgiven? 

**A/N2- **This will be the second last chapter to this story. Oh yeah, anything and everything is coming to an end. Finally, I'll have one less wip to worry about ;)

**A/N3- **To my dearest beta Alexis.. what'd I do without you? Your suggestions and your advice are invaluable. Without them, I'm sure I'm still freaking out over every tiny detail. Thank you hon :)

***

Chapter 21- The Struggle to Stay Alive.

The enraged remaining Familiar ran full force towards Alec and the waiting X5 took hold of the warrior's hand, snapping it upwards before he spun the Familiar into the nearest wall. Alec pinned the heavy man's legs with his own and he kept the position with brute strength. His battered and bloody face broke into a satisfied grin as the Familiar started to show his surprise when he realized that he couldn't move. 

At all.

The heavily muscled leg lashed out, trying to topple Alec but that move was already anticipated way ahead. His good leg met the Familiar's in midair; the strong, lean limb moved in a frighteningly quick streak and the Phalanx's bone broke cleanly in two under the force. At the same time, Alec smashed the warrior's head against the wall before spinning the dazed man around. He locked his arms around the Phalanx's head, tightening his hold with each passing second. 

'Revenge was sure as sweet as they say,' he whispered as the Familiar's eyes rolled heavenward. Alec ignored the desperate hand that was clawing his arm painfully with a clench of his jaw and wrapped his hand tighter around his opponent's neck. 

He raised his burning hazel eyes towards the waiting White, fusing their gaze together before his hand moved slightly and the agent's breath came out in a quick hiss as Alec unceremoniously snapped the Familiar's neck. He let go of the body and the dead man crumpled to the ground in an undignified heap. He was still for a few seconds before he took the first step, walking over the dead body and even then his face didn't show any change of emotion as he readied himself to face his last and hopefully only remaining adversary. 

*

Two figures ran as fast as their legs could carry them down the deserted hallways. The older man panted, not used to this sudden need for exercise in the middle of the night. He threw the man next to him a questioning look, not able to speak as his breath wheezed crazily past his thin lips.

'The nurse said that Max has gone crazy,' Dr Carr answered the unspoken question, glancing at the older doctor beside him as they kept running, 'a little hard to believe, I know but when it's those two we're talking about, I think something _has_ definitelygone wrong. And it's better to be safe in checking this out than not doing anything.'

Fowler didn't even bother to answer as he continued to run, breathing heavily with each step he took.

'Where is she?' the younger doctor demanded as the other nurse came to view.

'Down the hallway... somewhere,' the nurse answered tiredly. Her eyes told him that she was relieved beyond words that it would be his turn to deal with it all. She could hardly wait for the end of her shift when she could go home, put her legs up and give them some much needed rest.

'Thanks,' Carr nodded vaguely and took off; his eyes were already busy scanning the area. 

'Max!' he called out when he finally saw her, 'Max! What the hell are thinking getting out of bed?'

'Leave me alone, will you?' the panic stricken brunette snapped; ready to run blindly down another set of hallways. Her terror had started to push itself into unimaginable heights, pushing the violent urge to find him above anything else. 

'Young lady, what's wrong?' Dr Fowler finally managed to open his mouth while his hand clutched his burning side tightly. 

And people said running was good for you. 

'Alec! That what's wrong,' she said desperately, knowing that they wouldn't let her go until they were let in on the reason why she was tearing this hospital upside down. 'He's not in my room... I can't find him anywhere!'

'Are you sure he's nowhere around?' Carr asked with a degree of skepticism, looking at the wild looking girl in front of him with a frown. 

'Of course I'm sure.' The abrupt answer was enough to rake any bone clean for even attempting to doubt her words. 'He's in trouble, I knew it. Dammit, I have to find him!'

'Relax Max, we'll find him but you have to calm down first.'

'How can I? For all I know he's getting his ass kick by a bunch of Familiars.' Her dark eyes widened as a blinding ray of realization tore its way across her frantic thoughts. 'Dear God, that's what he's doing.'

'What?' Carr and Fowler frowned in confusion at the sudden dread dancing across her face. 

'Maax.'

Max was suddenly pushed from her own thoughts as the weak sounding voice niggled at her consciousness. She turned and looked without expression as a couple of nurses wheeled the almost bundled up Logan Cale, her not-like-that-ex-boyfriend, while Dr Shankar brought up the rear. She was in a deep discussion with another doctor but Max didn't notice that.

Logan had a way of dragging people's attention onto himself, whether they wanted to or not.

'Logan? What are _you _doing here?' she managed to ask even as her own dread mounted considerably. She'd started running for Alec but Logan had gotten hold of her hand and was clutching it in a death vise grip. 

Talk about a clingy man.

'I tried to help you, my love,' he muttered, the blue eyes gleaming brightly before they widened considerably as he stared goggled eyed at their touching skins.

'Oh, Alec got a cure for the virus, so don't worry about the you dropping dead part,' she assured dimly; her eyes were darting around the place as she tried to decide on her next destination. 

'You're cured?' Logan asked in excitement. He tried to propel himself to a sitting position but he wasn't strong enough to thrust himself upward yet. 'That's even better, then there's nothing to keep us apart now.'

_How in the world did I never see he could be this sickeningly... nauseating?_

'Whatever,' Max waved his mumblings aside and tried to pried her arms loose. 'I have to go find Alec, so if you'll excuse me.'

'But now we'll be happy together,' he countered, 'since the virus's gone. What are you waiting for?'

'Sorry to burst your bubble Logan, but for the life of me I can't see that particular event happening. Now or the near future. Yeah, we need to talk this out but not now,' she said decisively, hoping that he would take the hint.

And she owned this huge statue with a torch she wanted to sell.

'But why?' Like a cranky child who would drive his dead tired mom crazy with his unrelenting questions, Logan kept on asking.

'Because I said so! And I really have to go!'

'Wait a second,' his face was shadowed for a second. 'Is there something about you and Alec I should know about?'

_Finally! It's a wonder no one ever figured out he's the elusive Eyes Only yet._

'What if I say that whatever happens between me and Alec is none of your business? How would you react to that?'

'Come on Max, this is no time for games. Are you actually saying that you've been cheating on me behind my back?' His eyes narrowed as he thought it over. 

'One, we are _not _together, never have been and never will be, so I have_ not _been cheating on you and two,' Max replied in a tight voice that spoke volumes of her fury, 'you're the one who's playing games right now. Yeah, I admit I'm with Alec now so I guess you can go and be happy with Asha.' Who would've guessed that a frail looking man like Logan had one tight grip?

'What?' He looked dazedly up at her. 'You have to be joking. Alec? That sociopath of a transgenic? Why him? What does he have that I don't?'

'I'm not even gonna answer that and if that's your idea of a _joke _on the sociopath bit_, _it ain't funny. Now will you let me go?' she snapped again. 

'But I'll make you happy, I'm sure of that,' he implored; still thinking he might have a shot with her. How can she even _think_ of resisting his charms?

'I _really _don't have time for this.' She clenched her jaw in desperation.

'But what is more important than us? Than our love?'

'For god's sake!' she shouted in despair. 'Have you always been this annoying?'

'I have to say I resent that,' he stated with a hurt air, finally able to push himself to a sitting position. 'I'm a mature, level headed man and annoying is only reserved for spoiled kids who didn't know how to behave at the annual family gathering.'

Max groaned inwardly, 'Listen Logan, for once try to listen to that other person who's talking to you instead of that constant droning voice in your head. I am _through _with you. There _is_ no us. There _was_no us. There was only you, me, and a whole lot of missions. Quid pro quo, remember?'

'But you love me,' he continued stubbornly. 'And I certainly feel something for you.'

'That's nice but can we go through the whole denial thing you have right now, later? I have something more important to do than stand here arguing with you.' 

'I am _not _in denial and I prefer to have it all out right now. There's no time like the present you know?' 

'Damn you Logan, do I have to spell it out for you?' Didn't he know she was a little pressed for time here? 'We were never like that, so me being with Alec wouldn't matter much, right? And I find it a little hard to be with someone who was _this_ close to killing me.'

'That was an _accident!'_ his voice rose shrilly. 

'Yeah but...' she suddenly stopped in midair as the short hairs at the back of her neck rose. 'Basement,' she whispered to herself and took off, leaving a crowd of perplexed men in her wake. But one of them managed to shout out a bewildered question, 'But... but Max, aren't you supposed to hover solicitously by my bedside?' 

*

'I think you mentioned something earlier about a quick and clean retrieval?' Alec asked. His forehead crinkled in amusement despite the fact that blood was running from his multiple wounds.

'Enjoy it while you can,' White sneered, 'because I don't think even you have a chance of finishing me off in your condition.'

Alec snorted, 'Whatever you need to tell yourself, smartass.' 

And they began to circle one another, two enemies facing the last battle. He slowed his breathing down imperceptibly; his injuries didn't even register on him yet as the adrenaline that was coursing through his heated blood prepared his battered and exhausted body for the final round. Swiping the blood off impatiently, he continued to eye his last opponent.

White stared with his eagle eyes, trying to find a weak spot in Alec's defenses but Alec was too well prepared. All his defenses were firmly in place. 

'Are you sure you can still do this?' White asked slowly, still circling.

'Do what?' Alec asked nonchalantly as he tried to loosen the muscles in his neck. 'Kick your familiar ass to the ground? You can bet on that.'

The agent just grunted, 'Sure. Can you even see past all the blood on your face?'

'Hah.' Alec shook his head. 'Is that a hint of compassion I heard in your voice, Agent White?'

'Yeah, and I don't have to waste my time hunting down the scum of the earth like you in my free time.'

'Whatever.' The X5 just waved it aside with a careless gesture. 'Quit talking and let's finish this.'

Without waiting White launched his attack and the furious blows came one after the other, too fast to keep track of with the naked eye. If there was an eyewitness nearby, all he would see was a blur of moving limbs. At first glance both of them seemed to be evenly matched. The incoming blows and kicks were effectively blocked by the other combatant.

Alec flipped, gave a sound back kick before crouching, trying hard to catch his breath. White didn't waste any time; he lunged forward and aimed for the exposed head. Alec sprung up but the lighting quick blow caught him by surprise and his breath wheezed painfully passed his blood-stained lips. The area just above his tender wound felt like it was on fire and Alec felt his vision wavered sickeningly.

_Dammit__, not now._

Beads of sweat started popping out all over his brow and at the back of his neck. The drops of sweat mingled together with the almost dried blood and at that moment he hoped fervently he wouldn't pass out. Not right now. Not when there was so much score to settle. His life was not the only one on the line here.

And the trusty adrenaline came to his aid, supplying his body with the much-needed burst of energy.

Quickly he spun, surprising the Familiar, and his boot connected with White's rib. White staggered backward, his face turned an ashy pallor as he fingered his side but he just brushed aside his splintered ribs and moved in for another punch. But Alec was more than ready. He leapt and kicked White's shoulder and then the side of his head and White stumbled a few steps. 

He panted hard but a wicked grin broke over his face as he moved towards Alec. Anticipating another round of hand-to-hand combat, Alec was ready. More than ready in fact, but that wasn't what the double agent had in mind. His hand snaked forward and Alec's head snapped backward. Before he could recover himself, White was already behind him.

White wrapped one hand over the X5's neck as the other delved towards the visible and angry wound. Stars filled his vision as Alec fought hard to keep conscious. His jaw hardened and his hand snapped backwards, choking the Familiar with his tight hold. White spluttered and loosened his hold and Alec stumbled away. 

He tried valiantly to keep his feet on the ground before he realized that his wound had started to bleed again. _This is not good, definitely not good._

But he ignored the warm red liquid that was running from his side and straightened his body. With an arrogant arch of his brow Alec said, 'You still haven't changed I see. Did your lovable cult teach their members to fight like a girl?'

'Very funny,' White answered with a barely hidden growl and pounced. The furious battle continued yet again as both combatants fought each other desperately. The agent blocked one of Alec's swift punches, trapping the hand before he delivered one of his own blows straight to the abdomen. 

Alec winced, his eyes were wide in pain and White took the opportunity. He wrapped his long fingers around Alec's throat, shoving him to a nearby wall. 

Not willing to go without a fight, Alec struggled and it seemed to make the Familiar madder than ever. White pried one hand free and raised it high, and the fist came crashing to meet Alec's jaw. His head snapped backwards and it slammed against the hard cold wall with a loud resounding crack.

Even when he felt like he was seconds away from blacking out, he managed to shove the agent off and took a few awkward steps away, shaking his throbbing head hard. 

His tired eyes noticed the oil tank for the first time and his blood shot green eyes skittered on the cold floor, looking for the sharp knife that had made such intimate contact with his side. He also noticed the thin steel pipes propped around the tank and a hint of an idea started to take place. He gauged the distance as his mind rapidly calculated the odds of this succeeding.

Very slim; hell, near impossible was more like it but he had to finish this. Fast.

Or White would be the one finishing him off.

'Ready to meet your maker?' he asked, his eyes cold and hard as he grabbed the knife.

'Don't tell me you're gonna use that?' White scorned but Alec managed a small grin before flinging the knife.

It sailed through the air towards the Familiar but White, who saw it coming, moved out of harm's way. It continued to fly before plunging into the tank behind. A thin but steady line of liquid dripped from the small hole, flooding the floor with it wet substance. Beside the tank, the sharp rods commonly used in construction glistened as drops of oil landed on their surface.

'You missed.' The scorn was still apparent in his voice but Alec was not worried.

In fact, he managed his familiar trademark smirk. 'I never miss,' Alec answered and kicked the Familiar's chest.

Taken by surprise, White stumbled. As he tried to steady himself, his feet landed on the oily patch. His eyes widened as he could feel himself losing footing and then gravity took charge. The force of Alec's kick propelled his body backward and the slippery surface was not on his side. 

He slipped before finally, he fell.

On top of the sharp glistering steel rods.

His face was the perfect mask of surprise as the multiple steel rods pierced through his torso, and for a second Alec has a vision of a butterfly being pinned to a paper. He turned around as the image made his stomach churn unpleasantly and he almost doubled over. Not caring what had happened to his last adversary, Alec knelt as his legs felt like they belong to an entirely different person while his trembling hand fought hard to keep his body upright.

'Max,' he whispered, 'help me.'

_To be continued.._

**A/N4- **Ooops, did I mention that this chapter is somewhat short too? _But,_ the next one will be longer, I can promise that. After all, for the finale, I have all the intention of leaving you all gasping.. *winks* 


	24. chapter XXII the beginning of an end

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: COMPLETE

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

**A/N- **When I first started this, I never thought I'd managed to write past 10 chapters. One; because I'm a Gemini, and I get bored real easily. Who would've guessed that I'll be able to stick to this story for over a year? Definitely not me. But, with your amazing support, I've posted the 22nd and the final chapter today. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you guys! You're all awesome!

Then I would like to thank all the people who had helped me to beta this fic; Heather, Evonness, Mel, Addy and even Maia :) And of course, Alexis. She had been and always will be a sweetheart. The things she had put with me heheh

Ooops, I forgot Scarlet on the first try :( I'm sooo sorry, babe. It's not something I did intentionally. Am I forgiven?

Thank you girls, I owe you all so much..

****

**A/N2- **Wow, I can't believe this is the end. As I know you can't wait to see what is gonna happen to Alec (Will he make it? Wait and see ;) hee) I'll leave my ramblings _after _the chapter.

Hope you'll like it!

Chapter 22- The Beginning of an End.

Max threw the door open with a loud crash; her eyes were wild as they swept the place frantically, her breathing labored while she tried her hardest to keep worry at bay. Her frenzied eyes grew wider as she caught sight of the growing crimson pools staining the dirty floor of the basement parking lot. A wild sob was stuck in her throat and she streaked to the first still body, wishing desperately that the unmoving body was not the one she was looking for.

Suddenly she heard a small sound and she spun around. Then she saw him.

Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she flew to his side. The tears grew faster after she saw the state of his battered body.

'Oh dear god,' she whispered hoarsely; a sob already embracing her voice as she gathered him tenderly into her arms. 'Oh god, Alec.'

She started running her trembling hands over his body and her tears raced faster down her cheeks when her shaking fingers encountered the deep cuts and wounds. Then his knees buckled as his body simply couldn't take it anymore. If it weren't for her he would've fallen into a heap. Her agitation and fear rose a couple of notches after she felt the long gash and broken bones.

'I'm fine, baby,' he managed to whisper even as another wave of pain crashed over him. 'It's just a scratch.'

'Like hell it's just a scratch.' She swallowed a sob and pressed her small hands hard against the angry wound, trying hard to steep the flowing blood. A second later, she broke down completely when the blood continued to flow freely from between her fingers. She wrapped her arms around his bleeding chest and wept into his wet shirt as she held him tightly to her.

'It's okay, Maxie,' Alec muttered softly, raising a shaking hand to her dark tresses. 'Everything's gonna be okay.'

Max lifted her head from his chest; her eyes were glazing with unbound tears. She turned her head towards the door and shouted brokenly, 'Sam! He's here!'

Then she intertwined her fingers with his and brought them to her lips. 'You're going to be fine,' she said firmly and even with the tears that kept streaming down her face couldn't hide the resolve that was burning in her eyes, 'do you hear me Alec, I'm gonna make sure that you do.'

'Yeah,' he managed a wry grin even as a spasm of pain rocked through his wounded body, 'or you'll resort to ass kicking to have your way.'

'Absolutely,' she replied in a small voice as her hand tightened protectively around him. 'I love you, Alec, I really do.'

Even though he was having some major difficulties in concentrating on what she was saying, Alec heard that last sentence and smiled. 'Those words are already deeply engraved on my heart, Maxie. I don't think forgetting them would even be possible.'

Max chuckled tearfully. 'Charmer.' She caressed the bloodstained face lightly with tender fingers, running them softly over his eyes, his cheeks, his lips before she leaned downwards and kissed his cold lips as if memorizing the shape and taste for the last time.

Alec sighed, lifted his hand and stroked her warm neck softly before fingering the smooth swell of her cheek. His eyes fluttered close with a slight sigh and a second later his arm dropped to his side. Max's eyes widened as she saw the lifeless hand on the floor.

'No no NOO!'

Before she could yell frantically for Carr again, he appeared at her side and took everything in stride, even though he paled considerably as he took in the state of his two patients. His fingers quickly touched the cool neck and he nodded to himself, satisfied by what he found there.

'Come on Max, we need to get him to the ER, now.' He put a hand on her shoulder but Max was not in the state to listen anymore.

She gathered Alec into her arms, wrapping her hand tightly around his body as she rocked to and fro, whispering, 'You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. You're gonna be okay.'

'Max,' Carr said again as behind him people started swarming in through the doorway. 'You have to let him go, Max. I'll take care of him. I promise I'll take care of him.'

Slowly Max turned, her blood and tear streaked face was a mirror of what she was feeling at the moment. She was still clutching her mate protectively to herself but when the medics crowded around them and started to disentangle him from her she didn't fight them off. Quickly Carr pulled her into his embrace, holding her body tightly after he felt the way she was shaking.

Quickly, the medic's skilled hands clasped the neck brace on, supporting his head in case of a spinal fracture or injury. They hovered over his still form, swiftly checking his vital signs. One of them slowly positioned his head before he inserted a breathing tube down his throat. He connected the tube to a small balloon-like object, squeezing the ball every few seconds to help Alec by supplying his burning lungs with additional air. Carr gave Max a firm hug as they lifted Alec carefully onto the waiting stretcher.

One of the medics turned to Carr. 'His wounds are too extensive. He's going to need surgery now.'

As they pushed him quickly to the surgery room, Carr turned to one of the nurses. 'Take her to one of the waiting rooms then try to find a girl named Original Cindy. She's sleeping somewhere in the fourth floor. She'll know what to do with her.'

The nurse just nodded and then gently she escorted the blank faced Max back to the hospital. She didn't even hear the soft calming whispers the nurse murmured when she was pushed lightly to an empty chair, or even the soft words she said before she left in order to find OC.

Max was locked in her own world, surrounded by her agonizing pain and paralyzing fear, and she was too tired to fight them off. But despite the constant and seductive pull of the numbing darkness that waited patiently at the edge of her worn-out mind, the only thing that was keeping her chained to reality was the bright unblinking red light in front of her. The same vivid glow that told her that Alec was still fighting to stay alive.

That was the only rational thought she had at the moment. For her, the rest was unimportant and so, was pushed aside. Even time.

Time was an abstract thing, a confusing blur of reality and fantasy after they took him away from her. Now, she was torn between letting him out of her sight or not. But Carr's word bounded erratically in her muddled brain.

_You have to let him go, Max. I'll take care of him. I promise I'll take care of him._

Her dark teary eyes were glazed while snippets from the past popped one after the other in a swirl of frantic frenzy. Unconsciously her jaw stiffened and in self defense she valiantly struggled to keep her rampaging thoughts in check. After pushing them far into the darkest part of her mind, Max sat in the uncomfortable chair stiffly, her face was devoid of any emotion, her eyes were strained towards the silent room. She sat as still as a statue, not moving a single muscle and her eyes were fixed on its target, the surgery room door.

Time filtered slowly past and eventually Max slowly lifted her legs upwards before wrapping her arms tightly around them. She nestled her chin on her raised knees, looking straight ahead at the door. Dried tears and blood stained her face but none of that was of any importance to her. All she cared about right now was that the man she loved more than life itself was still in that room, fighting the deadly fight with death itself.

A sob worked its way across her numbing icy cold shell and she started swaying her body unconsciously. But her eyes were dry now. She didn't cry... she _couldn't_ cry now. It was up to her to be strong for him this time.

The scene that greeted Original Cindy as she walked cautiously into the brightly lit hallway instantly squeezed her heart and for a second she averted her gaze from Max, not able to stand the naked pain radiating from her closest friend. Her heart instantly went out to the two of them; Alec for what he had done for Max and Max for what she would face in the future if Fate decided to deal the cruel cards this time.

'Max?' OC asked hesitantly, one hand on her boo's stiff shoulder. 'Max, look at me, please.'

Tears started to prickle at the corner of her eyes as she stared at Max's unresponsive form. Quickly she put her arms tightly around her friend, burying her face as she wept.

'Max, please, don't do this to yourself,' she sobbed. 'Alec wouldn't want you to.'

Slowly the dull glaze that coated her dark eyes started to evaporate and Max became limp in OC's embrace and a second later, tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Dr Carr pushed the door slowly, and his exhausted body screamed its disagreement at the continuous abuse. He winced, slumping against the wall as he tried to stretch for a bit. A few minutes later he turned and started for his talk with Max. He had just spoken to the surgeons who had been trying desperately to patch up the wounded and broken body of Alec and now it would be his job to pass along the news.

Carr sighed heavily, rubbing at his tense neck muscles as he tried to think of what he was going to say to the waiting girl. He turned the corner and came to a halt. His tired eyes landed on the scene in front of him and for some reason it sadden him immensely.

He saw the way Max stood alone in front of the glass window, looking out into the yard as the sun started to stir from its daily slumber. It was this time of the day when the stars and the sun share the same sky. The sun's soft light still gave the stars an opportunity to shine before finally, the brighter one will take over the sky. But for now, both them continued to shine harmoniously together.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself and even from such distance he could feel what she had been through. In his mind, he recalled the fact that it had been only slightly over twenty four hours ago that he had been telling Alec about Max. How the possibility of her staying alive was so miniscule. He remembered the same post, the same tilt of head, and the same unreachable shell as he had walked towards Alec. And now, he had to tell Max basically the same thing he had said to the man who had just gotten out of surgery just moments before.

History had this thing with repeating itself.

'Max?' he said lightly.

Quickly Max spun, and Carr swallowed hard at the blatant hope shining from her eyes.

'How is he?' she asked swiftly.

'Not that good, he's barely hanging on... He's that bad, Max,' Carr sighed and Max paled considerably. 'But then again, seeing what he's been through these last twenty four hours it's a miracle he's still alive.'

'What has he done... exactly?' Max said in a small voice.

Carr was silent for a few seconds. 'Pretty much everything I'd say. He hasn't recovered yet from the last procedure when he donated his stem cells and now...'

Max felt a sudden chill that blasted straight to her bones but Dr Carr continued.

'He had quite a serious concussion and with that a possibility of a brain damage, his brain has been badly bruised, stab wounds, cracked ribs, broken bones, internal bleeding... the list goes on for a bit.'

While Carr listed the exact extent of Alec's injuries, what little color Max had disappeared bit by bit until she was as pale as one of the albino transgenics.

'And now, how... how is he?' she interrupted desperately. Her hands had started to shake slightly as she waited for the verdict.

'The surgeons didn't have any choice but to put him in an artificial coma.'

Instantly Max felt her world shift and start to tilt on its axis. _Dear god, he's in a coma._

Carr saw the glazed look in her eyes and the trembling form so slowly he took her hand, pushing her into a nearby chair. He sat in the next empty seat and kept on talking. 'They did what they had to Max. His body needs the time to recover itself and that's what we're doing right now. We're giving him time to get over this.'

'How long is he going... to be like this?'

'I don't know really, I can't say for certain,' Carr heaved a heavy breath. 'It's up to him really. When his body thinks that its been healed, he'll wake up. But until then, all we can do is wait.'

'And then, will he fully recover?' she asked hesitantly, afraid of the impending answer but knew she really need to know this.

The good doctor lowered his gaze and shook his head slightly, 'The truth is Max, I have no idea. For all I know, there could be some permanent damage.' Seeing the horror flitting over her face he took her hand in his, 'but he's a very strong young man. And he knows that someone very special is waiting for him so he'll fight this, I know he will.'

'Yeah,' she nodded, but her lips were trembling, 'but apart from that?'

'He didn't have any spinal injuries that we're aware of so he'll be on his feet soon. But I'm a bit worried about his head, the concussion... the minor skull fracture. If he makes it past the next 12 hours without any problems then we're home free. We'll assess the rest after he wakes up.'

'I see. Where... where is he now?'

'They're putting him in the ICU until the doctors feel that he's stable enough to be moved.' Carr debated for a while whether or not to ask the next question but he decided to go for it.

'If I may ask, what happened down there? It's pure luck that we have Detective Sung around, he can find some sort of cover story for the multiple bodies lying in the parking lot right now.'

'I don't know.' Max shook her head slowly. 'Alec must've known White was coming.'

Suddenly her gaze sharpened and the former dull numbness left her dark eyes. 'I want to see him.'

'Alec?' He saw the hard determined look and sighed. 'Okay, follow me.'

After Carr showed her to Alec's room she didn't hesitate in going inside, but once she was in, her legs turned to jelly when she finally saw him. Her tear filled eyes roved fearfully over the white bandages, the breathing tube, the lines, and she almost broke down then and there. She wept; sobs wracked her small frame and she had to lean against the door before she could scrape enough composure to walk towards him. Wiping her tears away clumsily with her shaking hands, Max closed the gap between them.

'Oh Alec... why? Why did you do this?' she whispered, hovering an inch or so from her unconscious mate.

_You know why. I couldn't let White get his hands on you, sweetheart._

'But not this way.' She shook her head hard and the dark tendrils whispered against her pale face. 'You shouldn't have done it alone.'

_Good help is always hard to come by, Maxie._

Hearing the teasing answer in her head, Max let out a weak chuckle. She dragged a chair closer to his side before sitting as near to him as she possibly could. She would've loved to climb into the bed, wrap her arms around him and go to sleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat, an assurance to herself that he was indeed still alive, but she couldn't risk injuring him further. So she had to settle for just being by his side.

She touched his hand, slowly running her fingers over the scraped knuckles lying on the warm blanket. Max slowly lifted his injured hand and with a fresh burst of tears kissed it tenderly. Then she laid her head lightly on his bed, intertwining their fingers tightly together before she fell into an exhausted slumber.

The young woman walked across the hallway quickly as if she was late to meet someone. Someone very important. The brisk walk added a splash of color to her pale face but that was not something she noticed. Nor cared about. Max pushed her hair off her shoulder with an impatient gesture and quickened her pace.

It had been 5 days since White had sneaked into the hospital and tried to kill them. 5 days since she had found out how she really felt about Alec. 5 days since she knew what she felt for him was reciprocated by him in bounds and leaps. And 5 days since she had felt the power of his smile, the warm weight of his gaze on her, or even the heated touch of his hand on her skin.

And throughout those 5 days, the thought of him was always the first thing she thought about in the mornings and the last thing she reflected on before drifting off to sleep. She found a temporary heaven 5 days ago and there wasn't anything powerful enough on this earth to take that from her.

Alec was hers and she belonged to him.

No one could ever change that.

When her hand touched the doorknob, a weird sensation washed over her and inwardly she shivered. But she shrugged it aside, impatient to see him again and just be by his side. She pushed the door open and the first thing she saw was a shadowy figure standing by the bed, looking out the glinting window.

Instantly, the earlier warmth she had basked in earlier was nothing compared to the sheer happiness she felt at that moment.

'Alec?' she called out brokenly as happiness and joy rose to unparalleled heights.

Immediately the figure stiffened and slowly turned around to face her. Max saw the very same face that had haunted her dreams and preoccupied her waking hours and her heart burst out sweetly.

_He's okay now and that's all that matters._

She was about to fling herself into his arms when she saw his eyes. His formerly warm, laughing emerald eyes were now cold, emotionless, and there was not even a hint of recognition in them.

Not even when he was staring her straight in the face.

'Alec?' she asked hesitantly, the first fluttering of panic starting to make its appearance known.

Something flitted over his slightly glazed eyes and Max swallowed painfully.

'Alec?' she asked again, her tone soft but her franticness had crept into her voice. 'What's wrong?'

He kept his silence for a few seconds before he finally opened his mouth. 'Who are you?' He spoke suddenly and Max's heart stopped beating at the brisk, businesslike question before flopping to her feet, bleeding and raw.

'Alec, don't do this,' she begged, desperately and anxiously, 'it's me, Max.'

'I know I'm one of the regular customers here at Psy-Ops but I didn't know I'm already on a first name basis with you guys. Oh wait, this has to be a new technique you wanted to try out on me,' he answered, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'What are you talking about?' she asked, her voice rising in fear as she took another step towards him. 'Alec, what's going on?'

'You're not from Psy-Ops,' he said suddenly. 'You're one of the X-series.'

'What?'

'What's your designation?' he asked.

'What?' she blinked at the sudden change of topic.

'I asked you a question, soldier,' he said softly but unconsciously Max's back stiffened at the strength and command underlining his voice. 'What. Is. Your. Designation?'

'452, you know that Alec,' she answered hesitantly.

'452.' The green eyes hardened and Max had the overpowering urge to cower. But she managed to keep her ground. 'The famous O-Niners,' he sneered while the hand that was holding the edge of the bed tightened. 'Get out,' he said abruptly and Max shivered when she saw the way his muscles rippled as he held himself.

'What?'

'Get... out,' he said in a louder voice.

'But...'

'I want you out of this room... now.'

'Alec, listen...'

'I am _not _Alec,' he countered softly. 'I am 331845729494, worth billions of dollars of R&D.' He paused for a second and felt an unfamiliar twinge and sudden dose of déjà vu at what he had said but he pushed it aside as something irrelevant and plunged ahead. 'And I said go. Leave, before I finally do what they've taught us to do to traitors like you.'

'Alec, please. I...'

He was silent while the cold hard eyes stared into her stricken teary ones.

'But I _love_ you!' she cried out desperately. 'Why are you doing this to me? To us? Alec, why?'

'Funny. I never remember having the _misfortune _to meet you, let alone letting myself feel something as mundane and useless as love,' he said in a harsh voice.

'Alec,' she wept brokenly.

'Go.'

'You don't mean that,' she whispered hoarsely, tears already sliding down her cheeks as her world continued to spin out of control. 'You just can't. I don't believe you...'

'Which part? The part where I said I'll never let myself do a weak thing like fall in love or the part when I said I don't want to lay my eyes on you again? On the contrary, I meant every word.' He had said this dryly but the frozen hatred in his eyes sent hot arrows straight to her heart.

'No, that's not true.' She shook her head and took and stepped back in denial. 'You love me, you told me that.'

Max saw the unconcealed contempt in his eyes and knew that although it was hard to believe, in some twisted way he meant every word. She had no idea what was going on right now but the fact that he felt nothing for her except hatred burned deep and that realization almost sent her to her knees. She snatched another look his way and when all she saw was hate and disgust mingled together, she turned and ran, not caring just how many people saw the hot tears that streamed down her pallid cheeks.

Inside the room, the single occupant stood straight, eyes empty, face expressionless as he continued to stand by the bed. As if waiting for someone... or something inevitable to happen.

'Max, I've been looking all over for you.'

Max didn't even bother to turn as she pressed her trembling lips closer to her raised knees. It has been two days since Alec had coldly dismissed her. And at the same time smashing what little hope she had harbored to finally be happy with someone. Someone who would love her for her, not some imaginary girl he created out of his pre-cast mould.

After being pushed aside, this was the first place she ran to. A small room at the top floor. It was unfurnished but none of it was of any insignificant to her. She ran like never before, before she finally got to this deserted room. She dropped to her knees in front of the stained glass before she broke into another round of desperate sobs.

A few hours later, Original Cindy had appeared, Dr Carr in tow, and they hesitantly tried to talk to her. She had been in too deep inside her heartbreaking and torturous thoughts to even realize that she had company. But slowly, what they had been trying to say penetrate her dark gloomy mind after numerous effort from her boo.

_'Remember what I told you about his head injury? Somehow, all of this has been too much for him to handle and his brain reacted in self defense... By closing down the part of his recent memories and inverting itself to a specified past. Must be something that Manticore programmed his mind to do if he'd been too badly wounded. Now he thinks he's still in Manticore and from what I can see and tell, Alec thinks he's just got out of Psy-Ops right after the Berrisford Agenda.'_

Max blinked and another tear raced down her face. 'Get lost, Logan. I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures right now,' she answered flatly as Carr's troubled face swam over her vision.

_'Right now, all he knows about you is that you're X5452, one of the 09 escapees. And you know how they brainwashed the soldiers who were lucky enough to get into Psy-ops and Reindroc. Especially about the matter of the escapees.'_

'I heard about what had happened to Alec. His partial amnesia and stuff.' He took a few steps and dropped down on the floor next to her, making himself comfortable with a fuss.

'Then you should know this would be the last place you should be,' she said bitingly.

He ignored her answer and plowed on without concern for his immediate safety. 'I'm here to talk about some options you might not be aware of. As I said I have a proposition for you.'

Max strained her eyes against the dirty window, squinting in the dark to catch the way the late sunlight was playing against the window, ignoring the fact that he was talking.

Logan looked at the quiet girl by his side and erroneously took her silence as the sign for him to go on. 'You said earlier that you and him are... together. But now, since all he wants is to kill you if he sees you again, I don't think a relationship is a very good idea for you guys. So, I want you to know that you don't have to worry about anything. We can forgot that anything ever happened between the two of you and go back to what we had before this... accident ever took place.'

'What are you saying?' Max finally asked. 'You said you'll take me back as your not-like-that girlfriend, is that it?'

'Precisely,' he beamed before he frowned slightly. 'Well, not exactly the way you phrased it but that's the general idea.'

'Even though I'm in love with another man?'

'Who happens to have forgotten that he ever felt anything more than hatred for you,' he added smoothly.

'Do _not _go there Logan, I'm warning you,' she snapped, fixing him with her burning eyes.

'But I'm telling the truth.' He lifted his hand, a gesture of surrender. 'Look, if he really loves you,' he rolled his eyes in disdain, 'then something would've reminded him about you. He couldn't just let his brain wipe his memory clean like he obviously did. He should've done something to prevent it, am I right?'

But Max was not listening anymore. Something Logan had said prickled at the hard cold wall she'd put up and the she realized something. For once Logan was right. Without a word, she got up to her feet and ran outside, leaving a very startled Logan behind.

_He should've done something to prevent it..._

No, Max told herself as she ran, I_ should've done something to prevent this. If I really want him, then _I_ have to fight to get him back, help him to regain his memory, not lock myself in a room, bawling my eyes out as I have done._

A new burst of hope started to bloom and she almost smiled. She'd force him to remember her, about the two of them if she had to; make him remember all those times they spent together. Her footsteps faltered when she thought about his obvious reaction.

He won't cooperate... at first, but he was worth every bit of trouble she'll face in the future. Trouble she had to make herself confront but none of that mattered to her.

If it ended with what she had been hoping for, she'd walk over broken glass barefooted if she had to.

She stopped and chewed her lips as she stood in front of his door. He didn't want to see her but she _had_ to make him listen. Max took a deep breath in preparation to face his icy cold wrath and pushed the door apart. Her eyes scanned the room nervously, hoping to locate him before he had a chance to remove her bodily from the room. A slight frown furrowed her smooth forehead when she noticed for the first time that the room was empty.

He must've left for a little walk or something.

'Can I help you?' a young nurse smiled at her. 'Are you looking for someone?'

'Yeah, do you know when this patient is coming back?' she gestured at the empty room.

'The patient for this room? Young man in his early twenties, tall, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Is that him?' The nurse narrowed her eyes as she tried hard to remember.

'Yeah, that's him. Do you know where he is right now?'

'There must've been some mistake. He checked out of this hospital earlier this morning.'

'What?' Feeling as if a huge burden had been dropped on her shoulder, her legs started to shake. 'He's gone?'

'Yeah, he checked himself out, saying that since he's not at Manticore anymore there's no reason for him to stay. I don't know what he meant by that but that's what he said.'

Max grabbed the door with trembling hands; feeling like someone had smashed her world apart and now was stamping on the broken bits in glee. She looked at the nurse with wide horrified eyes. 'Did... did he mention where he's going?'

'No, he just... left.' The nurse started to look worried as the young woman in front of her turned a few shade paler. 'Miss, are you okay?'

But Max didn't even notice the nurse's horrified cry as she crumpled to the ground. Her wide unseeing eyes were staring hard at the empty room.

Alec was gone and she had no idea where he was.

And with that the hope to help him regain his memory fluttered painfully out the window.

_She'd lost him_, a drop of tear slide down her cheeks, _and there was no way to get him back._

_Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you   
I stumble then I crawl  
  
Everyone is changing  
there's no one left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me..___

Outside, the sun continued to shine cheerily, as if nothing remarkable had taken place.

**The End.******

**A/N- **Yup people, that's the ending. See, I told some of you that I won't kill Alec (which I don't). After all I'm a girl of my words heh

I've always thought of this story as Alec's quest in order to save Max. What he had to do, what he won't hesitate to do if it's within his power to do so. And now, since his mission is successfully accomplished, this story will officially come to an end. _But _considering the number of unanswered questions, it'll be explored later. Oh yeah, I'm already thinking of the sequel.

wince at the thought of starting another wip

heheh

****

**A/N2- **Apart from my betas (whom are all gems) I also would like to thank everyone who had read and also those who had taken the time to review, some of them had reviewed without fail for every chapter. My lovely panda, my equally evil twin Jewel :P, Lynn, Alexis, BHG, Angel, cloudburst, EMI (for the amazing looking book cover. I just love it), Jace (who seems to prefer telling me in person than posting a review hehe), BigSis and everyone else who had ever review. There's nothing else I can say except 'Thank you soo much'!!

**A/N3- **That little song snippet is _Blurry_ from the _Puddle of Mudd_.


	25. the epilogue

Title: anything and everything

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance/Adventure

Type: COMPLETE

Summary: under the chaos of a failed mission, somehow Logan had managed to do the impossible- infect Max with the deadly virus. Now, it's up to Alec to stop her from plunging into the bottomless crater of death. And he would do anything.. and everything to make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N - **Thanks for the reviews. As for Hortense, whom I have serious doubt is going to review again, I'm gonna make this as short as I can. 

1. I never claimed to be a whizz in tenses. And human beings aren't suppose to be perfect, so I'm not that good in tenses. Big deal.

2. Logan was not the most adorable _character _ever invented and I don't have high opinions of him and it shows in my fics. So what? There's this thing called 'personal opinion'.

**A/N 2- **Anyway, thank you soo much to Alexis for helping me with this chap, even though she's swamped with her own stuffs. Isn't she an angel?

**A/N 3**- As for the sequel, I'll give it some thoughts..

* * *

The Epilogue 

The first thing he noticed after he pried his eyes open was that he was in a hospital. Cold fear rushed in a freezing torrent through his still healing body and he was loath to admit that he found himself shaking at the thought of being confined in this hellish place. Breathing hard, his desperate eyes clawed every inch of the small room and what he found scattered around this place only confirmed what he originally thought.

He was in a hospital.

494 laid still, trying hard to put his jumbled thoughts in order but it was all in vain. Flashes of dreams, bits and pieces of past memories jostled painfully with each other, trying frantically to get out of his chaotic mind. He closed his eyes tighter and forced himself to take deeper breaths, urging his body to calm down.

Suddenly with a painful burst of clarity he remembered everything.

The torturous time he had spent in the hands of indifferent staff at Psy-Ops.

His jaw instantly tightened when only fragments of what he had been forced to go through filtered in. After all, the good people of Manticore had perfected their technique in making their soldiers conveniently disregard any of the unwanted stuffs. If that didn't work as it suppose to, they had ways of making you not care.

And it seems they had done a marvelous job in erasing his failure from memory. All he could grasp from the faint hazy memories dancing quickly out of reach with each passing second was of a failed mission. Somehow he must've done the unforgivable and as everyone knew here in Manticore, failure was not an option.

His gaze skittered to the side of his bed and bewilderment flared in his eyes for a moment. There was a... window there. As far as he could remember, these small rooms never came with a view. Slowly, he pushed himself out of bed, not caring about the argument from his screaming body. He was very much curious at this unfamiliar turn of events.

Hesitantly, his feet shuffled to the clear glinting glass and his lips moved slightly in a hint of a smile when he felt the warm sun dancing over his chilled skin. His fingers traced the faraway scene, a fierce longing to be as far away from here as possible starting to take root. He frowned when a small voice whispered that he was in danger, no, the frown deepened, someone else's safety was in jeopardy and he was the only one who could save her.

Her?

His eyes narrowed imperceptibly, none of this made any sense. Too tired to mull over this impossible matter, he let it drop and quickly it fluttered away from sight. He continued to enjoy the unexpected wonder of basking in the warm sun.

Suddenly, the small hairs at the back of his neck prickled uncomfortably and his body stiffened in an instant reaction. He kept his back to the door, even though he knew he was about to have company. The door squeaked open and after a second of silence, someone called out in a tone that almost resembled joy. But seeing that he was still stuck in Manticore, he must've heard wrong. Nobody ever considered happy a real emotion around here.

'Alec?' the soft voice had called.

His rigid body stiffened even more. Alec? Who's Alec?

Slowly he turned his body to face his new visitor. He saw a slender dark haired girl, whose dark brown eyes were shining with an unfamiliar sheen. As he stared at the young woman standing in front of him, a new outburst of chaotic thoughts swamped through his unprepared body. This unknown mixture of emotions churned around him in an incomprehensible manner and he had no idea what to make of it. Slowly rational thought took over and one word came to mind.

She had to be from Psy-Ops.

He was feeling unsettled enough to question her openly even though he knew he would be severely reprimanded for that later. He saw how her eyes widened at his words, her tentative step towards him and the fluid movement from her lithe form made him realize another possibility.

She was an X5, just like him.

Again, something flicked at his subconscious, something he knew was probably important but he was not in the mood to wait patiently for it to present itself. But after he realized that the woman in front of him was an '09 escapee, the fury he felt overruled all thoughts that tried to surface but that was not something he cared about at the moment.

_The hot painful ray drilling its way into his eyes, burning any sane thoughts he ever possessed._

_Traitor.___

_The way his broken body shook; the agonizing torment when the red beam continuously blazed its way into its target._

_Snake.___

_Deserter.___

He saw the wet substance clinging to her long lashes as she implored desperately for him to listen to her, but his renewed recollection of the pain and torture that had been inflicted on him on behalf of the brunette in front of him shoved away any hint of compassion he might have felt for her. Doing the opposite to what had been battered continuously into his brain, he pushed her away instead of apprehending her on the spot. Or killing her if she refused to be taken in.

Somehow, this young soldier in front of him had managed to awaken something in his hardened heart. He shoved her away, far away from his sight, although deep down something whispered that he had done the worse mistake in his life.

After she ran, tears streaming down her face, he closed his eyes in defeat. He had done the right thing, albeit it wasn't what he had been drilled to do but somehow he had the nagging feeling that he had just pushed someone very important away.

That was an unlikely scenario, absolutely ridiculous to even think he had some sort of rapport with a former escapee. It was incredibly incongruous.

But somehow he had sensed something from 452, as if he had known her.

Had... cared for her.

Again, he pushed those thoughts away.

_Damn Psy-Ops for messing with my mind,_ he glowered before smoothing his face into a blank hard mask and waited to see what else Manticore had in store for him.

His eyes caught sight of a tall tower in the distance and he turned his body around to study it more clearly. The vacant green eyes scrutinized the image with minute precision; missing nothing, finding everything. Something flittered through his mind. Again, he had the feeling that that particular tower should have meant something to him. He frowned, analyzing his sudden attraction to the said landscape as the urge to stand at its top, looking down from its lofty height intensified by each moment.

_This is the only place I ever felt like a normal person, looking down from here I can imagine I'm one of them, _something whispered in his ears.

And dammit, normalcy was something he desperately needed at this very instant.

* * *

Original Cindy ran as fast as she possibly could after one of the nurses alerted her that something was horribly wrong with her friend. Her feet skittered on the smooth floor and then she saw the horrifying scene. Max was crumpled in a desolate heap, staring with wide vacuous eyes at Alec's room while a nurse was hovering over her. 

'Max, what's wrong, boo?' She shook the girl's unresponsive shoulder. 'What happened?' OC turned to the nurse by her side. Suddenly she took in the empty room in front of them. 'Where is he?' she asked with a gasp.

'He... he left. Earlier today. He checked himself out,' the nurse answered somewhat hesitantly.

'What?' In danger of having a slackened jaw, OC turned back to her broken housemate. 'Max... Max... listen to me. Max, you need to snap out of it! Now!'

'He's gone, Cindy,' she whispered brokenly, still staring at the vacant room. 'He's gone.'

'So go! Go find him, now. Come on, boo, you can do it,' she urged anxiously, desperate to drag her best friend from the deceptive comfort that being numb offered.

Max let out a weak chuckle that was closer to a heart wrenching sob. 'He could be practically anywhere right now.'

'But if you don't even _try _to find him you'll lose him, Max.'

'But I already have,' she whispered back and Original Cindy shuddered at the naked agony flashing over her boo's eyes. 'I've lost him.'

'You can still prevent that,' she said with certainty, pulling Max's hand firmly. 'Go out there and start looking for your boy. You have to do this.'

Bewildered and disoriented by what had just taken place, Max just shook her head feebly. 'I don't even know where to start.'

'You found him before, when he was fighting that freaky man, you can do that again, hon. Come on Max, you can do this,' Original Cindy pleaded, not able to even consider what would happen if Max failed in this.

Broken down spiritually and mentally, Max shuffled to her feet and walked uncertainly out.

'You can find him, Max,' OC shouted as a parting remark. _You have to._

As if she was in a dream, Max walked slowly out of the hospital. Her dazed eyes looked indecisively around, not knowing where to head next. She took in the busy crowd, wishing desperately that none of this was happening to her. It was just all a dreadful nightmare. But Alec's cold unfeeling words scratched at her still bleeding heart and she almost broke down then and there.

The need to run was very strong, screaming loudly for her to comply and unconsciously her eyes darted around, trying hard to find a destination. Her frantic eyes stumbled on the tall dark tower in the distance and she almost wept at the sudden reprieve.

The Space Needle.

Just the place she needed to sort out her muddled thoughts.

* * *

He stood silently, letting the cool wind to dance softly on his still form. He lifted his arms before wrapping them around his chest and slowly the feeling of being free started to envelop him. It seemed that Manticore was no more. 

A hard fact to swallow but apparently, according to the doctor who had spoken to him, that was what had happened. But still, he had his suspicions. It was unthinkable that a force as powerful as Manticore had ceased to exist.

He continued to stare unblinkingly at the view sprawled under his feet. Suddenly, as if he had just made up his mind, he turned and walked away from his previous spot at the edge of the tower. He was about to descend when he was aware of another arrival. Instantly, he stood stock still, hidden from view with the aid of the quivering shadows.

His hazel eyes narrowed to a slit after he recognized the features. It was 452. With unexpected interest, he studied the young woman intently. A frown furrowed his smooth brow when he saw that she was making her way to the edge of the circular top, much like what he had done earlier.

Suddenly, the image of her at the brink of the tower's peak brought forth another wave of unrecognizable feeling. His eyes saw the way she was wrapping her arms around her raised knees and suddenly he was reminded of a hazy dream. In it, he had been concerned about her as he walked cautiously forward. Quickly, he shook his head. It was just a dream, produced by his questionable mind.

His jaw tightened and decisively, he turned his back on the girl who was still unaware of his presence. Without waiting for another second, he walked noiselessly down.

Max tightened her hold around her knees, resting her chin on her bent legs. She sighed softly as the soft wind whispered around her, playing gently with her dark hairs. Her heavy heart was still thudding stiffly against her chest and suppressed tears were burning painfully behind her red rimmed eyes. She bit her lips hard so _that_ pain could overcome the much more excruciating anguish that was hidden deep within her. That pain she could cope with but not the one which was threatening to erupt at any moment.

Abruptly she whipped around, her long dark hair flared out behind her like a silky fan; somehow her chaotic mind had sensed that Alec was near. Very near. Her eyes swept the surroundings but she was the only one in sight. Chewing on her inner cheek, Max turned bleakly to the waiting scene. It was all in her mind.

Alec was never here. He never was.


End file.
